Consent to Release
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Emmett is a software programmer and Bella's a cop- how do things switch up when they're in the bedroom? Lessons and sexing and hot lovin' oh my! AH/AU/OOC/BDSM. Now being continued as a full story. Geek/Dommett.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This came from a conversation with EmmaleeWrites05 about how there aren't any Emmett Dom fics, and how that needs to be fixed, and my fascination with the "consent to release" forms we have our clients fill out at work. You can imagine where my mind went when I first heard that!!! So this is the culmination of the two... I really hope you enjoy it!!! EmmaleeWrites05 has said it was "fucking-a-hot," so I mean... she knows what she's talking about. ;-) Leave me reviews to let me know what you think!!!**

**P.S. Emmett is my perfect man in this story. If you know any like him, send him my way. Please and thank you. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think SM would write this shit?? I think not. It's all me, baby, only the characters belong to her.**

**BPOV**

I kicked off my work boots as I entered my living room and sighed. My arms were heavy laden with grocery bags, dry cleaning and my gun belt. Work had been crazy today. I was a cop, following in the footsteps of my father, and I swear I believe in the full moon making people crazy because it was pure insanity my entire shift. Ten arrests, three burglaries, five fender benders and seven false alarms just to name a few of the calls I went on today. The small corner of Seattle I worked in was a lot different than Forks where my dad was still the chief. I barely even got lunch and I was dog tired now.

"Baby, I'm home!" I called. Emmett would have been home from his job at the software company for over an hour.

"In the kitchen!" he called and I could smell something cooking on the stove. _What a guy, _I thought happily. I was lucky to have a husband like him. I followed my nose to the kitchen, dropping items out of my hands as I went along.

"Hey love," I said, finally setting my gun belt down on the kitchen table. "Whatcha making?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread," he said and I loved the way that his black rimmed glasses were fogged up from the steaming pot on the burner. My man was a geek and God help me but I loved him even more for it. As if he could read my mind, he pulled them off his face to wipe the steam away and then grinned down at me, opening his arms so I could fold myself into them.

"Sounds perfect," I sighed as I fell into his welcoming, strong arms. My man may be a geek, but he was solid too and smelled a little like sweat, Old Spice and whatever the hell it was that was just plain Emmett. My uterus did a little happy dance as I inhaled him.

He tilted my head back and met my lips with a hot kiss and I moaned into his mouth a little as he groped my ass to pull me closer. My arms wound around his neck and willed him to forget the spaghetti for just a second more, so long as kept kissing me with his tongue sweeping into my mouth and making me forget my own name. With a soft smack on the bum, he released me and I had to stumble around a little because the way he had kissed me just then made me more than a little wobbly on my feet. I had no idea how he did it, but even after all these years, he knew exactly what to do to make me crazy for him.

"Have a good day?" he asked casually as if he hadn't just started a fire inside me.

"Um, yeah," I said, knowing I sounded ridiculously airy at the moment. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it was fine. Busy and I'm tired as hell but you know, survivable."

He smirked just the way I liked it and put his glasses back on. "Well, as always, I'm certainly glad you survived. As for me, we lost our entire data stream we'd been working on this week."

"Oh no," I said sympathetically. I knew how hard he and his team had been working to update the system. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "It happens. That's how we make progress, in the end. Learn from the mistakes and fix it."

I gave him a quick peck and went upstairs to shower and change. After twelve hours in my uniform and bullet-proof vest, I was feeling a bit rank and if my hormones were any indication of what was to come tonight, I didn't want Emmett to think so too when he got up close and personal.

As I showered, I discovered that I was already wet between my thighs, where the water doesn't reach and I fingered myself for a moment, moaning loudly into the small room. I bit my lip to hide the sound, because I didn't want Emmett to think I had started without him. He hated it when I did that… unless he got to watch, of course.

I dried and put on Emmett's favorite lotion, the kind that made me smell like pumpkin pie. It wasn't my favorite scent, but it made him go crazy for me and tonight that's exactly what I was looking for. I dressed in a pair of shorts that barely could even pass for that, more like spandex underwear and Emmett's high school weight lifting T-shirt. It had "McCarty" on the back of it and for some reason even that turned him on when I wore it. His turn-ons sometimes confused me, but like hell I would question them. They made him unleash his inner sex god and I loved it.

When I went back downstairs, Emmett was waiting for me. And he did not look happy. I immediately knew why. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Isabella, what have you been doing?" he asked, barely keeping the growl out of his voice. A shiver went up my spine, because I knew exactly what would happen next. I could feel the arousal dripping from me even now.

"What do you mean, Sir?" I asked calmly, carefully.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that your orgasms are mine and mine alone."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't-"

"But you wanted to," he interjected. "And I did not give you permission to pleasure yourself."

Ohhh, God, I loved it when he got this way.

We had never set out to be a Dominant and submissive couple. I'd never even been so much as spanked until after we were married. But one night during an unusually normal make out session on the couch, Emmett had gently spanked me and the response was immediate from me. My ass rose up to meet his palm and suddenly, without contemplation, I was begging for more. The more we pursued it, the more we liked it and the more we began to discover that we had been missing out on; something we both craved.

I loved being submissive to him. It felt so right the way it would never feel right with anyone else. He was the only man I could ever trust to put my mind, body, soul and pleasure into his hands. The only one I'd ever relinquish control to. The only man I'd ever love.

And in turn, his Dominant nature turned me on like nothing else. I adored that the otherwise geeky Emmett could abandon his seemingly average persona and become… well, a stud. He had the most amazing control that even I couldn't keep up with sometimes. Good Lord, did I love trying, though…

We weren't always like this. Most of the time we stuck to weekends as the time where we would spend time like this, and even then, it was usually kept to the bedroom. Someday, if and when we had more money, we'd invest in a playroom but for now we had the bedroom. We kept any and all play off the bed, though. The bed was our sanctuary and the place we made love as a "normal" couple.

"Isabella, what happened the last time you disobeyed me like this?" Emmett's voice was low and controlled and his eyes were flashing with something dangerous. I wanted to purr like a cat. I was already soaking through my shorts.

"Ten strokes," I replied softly. "Sir."

"And still you didn't learn," he said, heavy disapproval in his voice. "Isabella, what am I going to do with you?"

_I can think of several things, _I thought but I didn't dare speak them aloud. He didn't expect an answer, nor did he wait for one.

"Go upstairs and be ready for me. Position number three," he said and then he put our finished dinners in the fridge. I didn't wait to see what else he would do, as I hightailed it up the stairs. I knew that if I did this punishment well, I would get a great reward and I was counting on that.

As I ran up the stairs, I heard him plunk his glasses down on the kitchen table and my heart thrilled even more.

Position number three required me to wait for him naked, on my knees which were to be slightly spread, leaning over the ottoman we used for such occasions. We used what we had to the best of our abilities and so far, though it wasn't official stuff, we got the intended use out of them.

My hands were just going over my head, fingers laced together, when Emmett entered the room. I closed my eyes in anticipation, my breathing already heavy. All of the tiredness I'd felt during the day was melting away, as Emmett promised to take all of the stress out of my body with a good and proper fucking. Or at least, that's what I was hoping for.

"Very good," he said, and I was happy I'd pleased him already. "Isabella, I can see that you're wet and swollen. Is it possible you're looking forward to your punishment?"

I bit back a moan. "N-n-no, Sir."

I gasped with a start as he slapped my pussy lightly, making sure to brush against my clit.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled. "You're such a naughty girl, Isabella. Only bad girls want to be punished. Only bad girls _get_ punished."

I inwardly smiled, knowing I was the only "bad girl" he'd ever really had acquaintance with. This had been a first for both of us.

"Yes Sir," I replied.

"Open your eyes," he said and I slowly opened them, meeting his hard gaze in the mirror before us. I could see that his pants were strained already and that he'd taken off his shirt. His muscles rippled as he walked slowly behind me, pacing like a predator that had just cornered his prey. I wanted to whimper at how sexy he was at this moment, when he was in his element.

"How many strokes should we say, Isabella?" he asked. "Twelve? Fifteen? What will make you remember that this," he reached between us and cupped my heat, "is all mine?" He dipped a finger inside me and I wanted to gasp at the feeling but then it was gone and I was left aching for more, knowing it probably wouldn't come any time soon. "Every orgasm belongs to me, Isabella. I'm the only one who tells you when and where to cum. On my fingers… on my face… on my cock…"

I shivered. This was the only time he talked dirty to me and I relished every minute of it and he knew it.

"So you will count the strokes," he said. "I think twelve will be enough. And if you are good, I will give you a reward. That's what you want, isn't it?"

I nodded; my eyes half-lidded with desire. I was dripping wet and he was not making things easier for me, especially if he didn't want me to cum right away.

I could see him grab the soft leather paddle from our closet. It was the easiest of our supplies and I knew that he wasn't entirely angry or too serious about the paddling. In fact, it was entirely possible he was going to go easy on me and make the spanks pleasurable for me.

_Whap!_ I guess not. The paddle came down hard on my ass and I yelped a little in surprise.

"One!" I shouted.

He soothed my ass in between each swat and his hand felt heavenly in comparison with the paddle. By the time we reached twelve, I was a whimpering, moaning, wet mess, and I could barely even hold up my head.

"Get up, Isabella," Emmett ordered and I knew better than to disobey him. Besides, this might mean I get my reward! Somehow, I managed to flip myself over on the ottoman and sit up on my sore ass. I'd have to ask him to rub it down later, not that he'd forget. He was such a good Dom, and husband, for that matter in that way. He always took care of me.

"Do you understand now? Will I need to punish you again?" he asked.

_Probably, _I thought.

"No, Sir," I said.

"Good. That's good." He was standing in front of me, his naked cock right at eye level. I looked at him hungrily. I wanted a taste of the precum that was readily flowing from him. I wondered briefly when he'd stripped down, but I didn't even care to think about it. Instead, I concentrated on pleasing him…though I needed permission first.

"Take it," he said, his voice now sounding strained. I could tell he was aroused beyond reason and was struggling to get a hold of his control again. "Please me and I promise you'll get your reward."

I nodded and immediately attempted to swallow him whole. He let out a bark of pleasure as I sucked him deeply into my mouth and twisted my hands around the base of his cock. He fucked my mouth and I let him, because I loved it, and he hissed as I lightly scraped my teeth down his sensitive head. I looked up at him and I could see the love, adoration and the lust, pouring from his eyes at me. Though it was unconventional and different, it was our way of telling each other how much love and trust we had for the other.

"Please, baby, I'm gonna-" he said, slipping up his use of my full name as he usually did here. "I need to cum inside you. And I owe you your reward."

I moaned as he sunk to his knees and pushed me back on the ottoman. "Don't cum until I tell you," he said and then proceeded to wrap my legs around his head and dove right in.

Emmett's tongue is fantastic. There is no other way around it. The man is a god. Within seconds, I was balling my fists into his hair and tugging, trying to let him know that I was going to cum. Every muscle in my body tightened as he flicked my swollen nub with his tongue and plunged two fingers inside me. My entire body started to twitch, and he pulled back enough to say, "Cum."

With relief, I spasmed against his face and he drank down every drop of my orgasm, milking it out longer and longer until I was pushing his head back to stop him. It was too much, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said and seconds later, he was thrusting deep inside me.

"Oh God!" I shouted, unable to think anymore.

"God's not here," he said and drove into me again, hard. "Only me."

"Emmett," I moaned and then quickly added "Sir," after I forgot. "Ohh, more, please!"

"I love it when you beg for my cock," he groaned and continued to drive into me, grabbing my thighs so he could have better leverage. It would probably leave bruises, but right now, I was beyond caring. Every thrust made him hit my sweet spot and it wasn't long until I was begging to cum again.

"Cum," he commanded and I fell apart, my entire body out of control. I swear to God I saw stars and I wrapped my legs around Emmett's waist so he could fuck me harder.

"Who… makes… you… cum?" he asked and I could tell that he was on his last legs, too.

"Ung," I moaned as he threw one of my legs over his shoulder and got even deeper. "Y-y-you!" I grabbed my own breasts and started tweaking the nipples the way I liked it and with one thumb, he began circling my clit. "You do, Sir! Oh fuck!"

The coil in my stomach snapped one last time and at the exact moment that he yelled "Now!" I came unhinged. I could barely even think to breathe as my entire world came apart at the seams and I knew it was almost over for him, too.

"Cum for me, baby," I moaned, aware that it was out of place for me to say as a sub, but as a wife and lover, I couldn't help it; and he was too far gone to notice. He stilled inside of me and grunted with his release.

"Fuck," he moaned. Sated, he fairly collapsed on top of me, sweaty body meeting and sticking to sticky body.

"Oof, you're heavy!" I laughed, knowing we were out of character, or whatever you may want to call it, now. He laid open mouthed kisses on my neck and licked a line down my salty skin.

"You like it," he said in my ear, making me shiver even as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Come on," I said, and dragged him to the shower. We kissed slowly and languorously, a change from the frantic pace we'd felt moments earlier. I wanted to devour him whole, I couldn't get enough of him and I could tell that he felt the same by the way his hands so possessively touched me, dragging me close to him. He was aroused again and I could feel it trapped in between us. This time when I dropped to my knees, I took my time and he had no qualms about cumming in my mouth, which I swallowed happily.

"God, I love you," he said as he combed his fingers through my wet hair and brought me in for a kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and he fingered me until I came against the cold tile of the shower, whimpering into his mouth when I released.

"Oh shit, Emmett," I sighed as I came down from my high, and kissed him once more before we shut off the shower, which was now running cold.

We dried each other and went downstairs to have our dinner, which was in desperate need of heating. We spent the rest of the evening talking and I relived my crazy day for him while we laughed about a practical joke a coworker had done at his office. I loved how we could do this; balance the normal with fun, covering every element of what was important in our life with ease. After awhile though, one must sleep and when I started yawning every sentence or so, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me up to our room. We stripped out of our robes and laid down together in bed, our sanctuary from everything. I loved to sleep naked next to him and that's what we did.

"I love you, Emmett," I said, just as I was drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, my Bella," he said, stroking my shoulder with the pad of his thumb.

I curled into my big, strong, geeky man and sighed in contentment.

**A/N II: I don't even smoke and I need a cigarette now, how about you??!! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally!!! The time has come!!! This story is about to get all Geek/Dommett-ified!!!! *grins* This story has been eating at me for months, and I finally was able to get my thoughts together and write. My super uber thanks to larin20 and Jaspersexkitten, who are my "creative consultant" and beta respectively. Without them, this wouldn't be happening. I really hope you love it!!! I have a lot of fun writing it already.**

**The former o/s that came before, which is now the prologue, will be set early within this fic.**

**Follow me on Twitter, and on my blog! Links on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I'm SM? *scoffs* I think not.  
**

I was in perfect wedded bliss. My husband of three months, Emmett, was currently giving me the orgasm of a lifetime, his tongue doing things to my clit that felt so good, they must somehow be illegal.

"Fuck, baby, just a little more," I moaned, and he bit down gently. My hands pulled on his curly hair hard as I rode out the waves of pleasure that consumed my body. "Emmett! Oh my God!" I screamed, and I could see him smile up at me, his face covered in my juices.

If that wasn't fuckhotsexy, I don't know what was.

He pulled away when it became too much to bear, and I pulled him up my body to kiss him deeply. His cock brushed against my thigh, and suddenly I wanted him. Well, not suddenly. I always wanted him. Now, more than ever.

Emmett's black rimmed glasses were falling down his nose, and I giggled as I pulled them off his face. I could admire his gorgeous brown eyes much better this way. "Thanks," he murmured, and then leaned down to kiss me soundly once more. My tongue battled with his for a moment, and then he took full control of the kiss. I loved it when he did this. It made me that much more wetter when he was in charge, though I didn't know why.

He pinned my hands up above my head with one of his. His hand tightened around my wrists, and it hurt… but I liked it. With his other hand, teased me with his cock, running up and down my lips.

"Jesus, Emmett, stop that," I begged. "I need to feel you… all of you."

"Oh yeah, you want it? You want this?" he asked, and I shivered at his tone. He'd never talked to me like this in bed… or ever… but I really loved it. I didn't feel threatened, only invigorated, more aroused than ever.

"Please, Emmett, I want you," I moaned, writhing beneath him, hips arching towards his, feeling his erection trapped against my stomach.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Huh? What do you want? Say it, Bella!"

Oh God, he was killing me. I was burning up, my body an inferno of desire for him. I couldn't remember it ever being this way before, and I wanted more and more. "Please… Emmett…"

"Say it!" He ran the tip of his cock along my slick lips again, and I screamed, unable to stop myself. It was primal, desperate.

"I want your cock, Emmett, please, baby!" I begged, my voice no more than a whimper now. My hips thrust up hard against him, and he growled deep in his chest, covering my mouth with his. Just as his tongue thrust into my mouth, his cock followed suit, and my body stiffened in surprise though not for long. He stretched and filled me perfectly, and I was in heaven once more. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper, and he began thrusting into me, slowly at first. This way, he could reach every single spot inside me, driving me slowly to the brink of madness.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett," I moaned, wrenching my mouth away from his. He nipped at my collarbone, marking me as his. As if he needed any other proof that I was one hundred percent his already. I was, whole heartedly, now and forever, his.

"Bella," he groaned, as I clenched around him, spurring him to move faster. His quickened his thrusts, and I swear, I started seeing stars almost instantly. His hipbone hit my clit with each and every pass, and I was moaning and meeting each thrust with fervor.

"More," I sighed, and he reached between us to circle my clit, faster and faster until I was sure I was seeing stars as I tightened around him, screaming out his name as I came hard. He continued his pounding, now gripping my hips hard to concentrate on his own release.

"Fuck, Bella, so good," he muttered, before lowering his lips to my shoulder and biting down hard. I gasped in shock and pleasure, to my great surprise, as he stilled inside me and filled me with his warmth.

Emmett laved his tongue against my shoulder, soothing the skin there before fairly collapsing on top of me. I let out a squeak as his solid weight rested against me with the slap of skin, but it felt good to be covered by him. We were both sweaty and sticky and panting for our sanity, but it felt so damn good, I never wanted to leave.

Eventually, Emmett rolled over, slipping out of me simultaneously, and took me with him so that I was stretched out across his body. My hair fell around us like a curtain as he kissed me, and I rolled off so that I could hug his side.

"God, that was good," he said, sounding smug.

"Yeah, it was," I said, sounding equally like the cat that got the cream.

"So, uh, you liked it when I talked to you like that, huh?" he asked, shit eating grin on his face. I would have slapped it off had it not been so completely endearing.

"You might say that," I said, knowing there was a blush firing up on my cheeks.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he said, voice husky again, all the playfulness gone momentarily.

I looked up at him, my eyes still half-lidded with desire for him. Because, let's face it. With a body that women (and men) dreamed about, the mischievous grin, seductive eyes, and a mouth and tongue to sing glorious arias about, how could I not want him? Emmett was just… irresistible. And he knew it.

With a smirk on his lips, he rolled back over so that he was on top of me. Hovering above me, I saw the man that I had fallen in love with, started a life with, and hoped to grow old with. And the man that I wanted inside of me, instantly if possible.

_Yes, it was possible_, I thought as I groaned, feeling his hardened length against my thigh. The stamina of that man was simply incredible. And the recovery time… Mmm, thank God he didn't need much of that.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," he whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver. "Tell me and I just might give it to you."

Oh, Heaven help me.

* * *

I hate having shifts that start at six am. Sure, it beat doing graveyard, but dammit, waking up at four thirty to get ready was the biggest cocksucker of them all. The worst part was that Emmett was usually fast asleep, and it was rare when I was able to take advantage of his morning wood.

_If I could just turn him onto his back… maybe I could ride him…_

No! I had to take a shower! Work… people to help… criminals to apprehend… Emmett's cock, filling me deeply as I bounced on top of him… Shit. I was horny.

Before I could do something that would seriously make me late to work, I stomped into the bathroom to take a shower. Sometimes, I wondered why I bothered showering in the morning. I just took another one when I got home. Maybe Emmett would join me for that one…

I didn't even have time to get myself off this morning. I was going to be an irritable bitch all day, and I already knew it. Joy.

I dressed quickly, trying not to wake Emmett as I cinched on my bulletproof vest. The Velcro always made too much noise as I adjusted it. Emmett stirred on the bed, but did not wake. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. The only thing I wanted to do was jump back into bed and snuggle with him… after removing at the very least my vest and at the very most all of my clothes.

I was in the wrong career, I decided. Most people could take a day off work without another worry. For me, if I didn't go, someone might die. Damn me and my sense of responsibility!

The coffee pot was full and waiting for me when I got downstairs. I'd never drank coffee, even being a Seattle-ite, until I went to the police academy. Now, it was an essential part of my life. I'm convinced my blood was made up of at least fifty percent caffeine. It was hot, so I waited for a minute to let it cool, and left Emmett a note.

_Baby, When I get home, don't be wearing any clothes. I love you, Bella._

Straight to the point. With Emmett, you kind of had to do that sometimes.

Twelve hours passed, and I was finally going home. Today had been a relatively slow day, considering it was a Friday, which only meant that I got to catch up on lots and lots of paperwork. But at least now I had three days off, and I could have Emmett all to myself.

Emmett worked at a worldwide software programming company, and while he wasn't at the top of the company, he was pretty damned essential. That's actually how we met. The PD had installed new software on their computers, and part of his job was to give the essential tutorial to the staff. The second I laid my eyes on him, I knew he was the one. Or at least, I knew he was the one I wanted to take home with me that night. I noticed that he had a hard time keeping his eyes to his work, and so at the end of the lesson, I approached him. He seemed shy, so I gave him my number and asked if he wanted to go to a movie. The rest, as they say, was history, and we had been together ever since. We were approaching the fourth anniversary of our first meeting, and I had never been happier.

I unlocked the door to our tiny little apartment, and threw my belt onto the closest available chair. I'd take care of that later. "Em?" I called, stripping as I went along, down to my tank top which clung to my body thanks to the sweat my vest caused.

"Yeah, baby?" he answered, and his voice was coming from the living room. I turned the corner, and he came into view. And what a view it was. He was buck naked, lounging on the couch as if he were waiting for this exact moment, arms draped across the throw pillows. The king of his domain. The king of my heart. The king of my hoo-ha.

"I see you can follow directions," I said, making sure to eye fuck him properly. I bit my lip as I kicked off my boots, and I could see him ravenously staring at me. As soon as my shoes were off, I fell into his arms, and I was very quickly divulged of my clothes. When he slipped inside me, it was slow, despite the urgency of our kisses, and we made love. I sighed his name as I came, and he scooped me up into his arms so we could fall asleep together in our own bed.

* * *

Besides a spectacular sex life, life was pretty standard for us. Boring, you might even say. Boring, considering we were still in our mid-twenties. Bills, work, time going out with friends when we weren't busy in bed. Most days when I got off work, I was too tired for anything but TV, and Emmett would work on his computer as I fell asleep with my feet in his lap. We weren't exciting, but I was mostly OK with that. We couldn't afford to take weekends away, but that was fine. We were saving for our own home, and thinking about moving from the Seattle area, though it was where we had our lives. I had grown up in Forks, up on the peninsula, and Emmett grew up in Vancouver in the south, both coming to Seattle for college and work.

A change would be good. And yet Washington was home. We had our friends here; Alice and I were roommates in college, and we were still very close, seeing each other whenever we had the chance. In fact, she had invited me to a party for next weekend. Emmett and I were looking forward; we were aware we were socially lame most of the time. Emmett was also close to his college roommate, Jasper, who worked for Microsoft. We'd actually been trying to match Jasper and Alice together for a long time, recognizing that they were truly perfect for each other. The only ones who didn't understand that perfection were Jasper and Alice, and I was often tempted to whack their heads together and force them into a closet until they resolved themselves.

My work shifts worked out so that I worked three twelve-hour shifts, and had four days off, and then four twelve-hour shifts with three days off. This meant that there were days when I was alone while Emmett was at work, or he was alone when I gone, and there were times when we had the same day off, though few and far between.

Today was one of those days. We woke up tangled up with each other, no alarm clock for one blessed day, and kissed despite morning breath. That was true love right there, when you can kiss someone after eight hours sleep and not push them away.

"Whadduya wanna do today?" Emmett asked sleepily.

"Mmm, just stay here," I moaned into his neck. I was utterly wrapped around him, unwilling to pull away. I was just way too content. "I want to just have you all to myself."

"That can be arranged," he said into my hair, voice husky. He nuzzled my neck before laying an open mouthed kiss just at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I shivered as he lightly scraped his teeth against my sensitive skin, raising goosebumps there, and he continued. It would leave a mark, but I couldn't bring myself to stop it. It just felt too good. And besides, I was his. My body was his.

An hour later, Emmett's stomach finally gave in and started to rumble, ending our otherwise endless make out session.

We went downstairs to make breakfast, after reluctantly getting dressed, me in Emmett's high school T-shirt, and he in his black boxers. He was completely mouthwatering. Emmett started scrambling the eggs while I made waffles, and we sang along to the radio, tuned into the local oldies station.

I felt like we were the biggest cliché in the world, but it made me happy. I lived for this, moments just like this. Perfect contentment.

Emmett swatted me with a dish towel as I went to put the dirty dishes in the sink after we'd had our fill, and I flicked my hands at him, droplets of water from my hand washing landing all over his face. A slow, wicked grin spread across his face as he looked at me, and my heart gave a hard thump.

"You're so going to regret that," he said, eyes narrowed at me, and before I could even think, I was running away from him like a first grader that had a crush on a boy and had just pushed him over on the playground.

I shrieked as he caught up with me easily and pulled me back hard against his body by the waist. "Emmett! NO!" I giggled as he started tickling me, hard. He backed me up against the fridge, and it was cold against my back, as he continued his assault. Soon, it was hard to breathe as he hit all my most ticklish spots. Damn him, he knew them all so well.

"Say you're sorry!" he growled, glasses slipping down his nose as he concentrated on my body, punishing me for my watery transgression. "Say it!"

"No, no!" I laughed, tears running down my face as he ran his hands down my body, digging into my sides. "Emmett, please…" I was breathless, and my stomach was starting to ache. "Please…"

"Say you're sorry!" he said again, and I saw something in his eyes I'd never seen before, though he was still smiling. Like if I didn't say it, he'd _really _punish me, and I'd regret it. Something sparked inside of me, and I relented.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted, and he let me go, grin still firm on his face. He began attacking me in another way, with his lips. If I was breathless before, it was nothing compared with now as we made out against the fridge. The kiss was immediately deepened, and he pulled me into the living room and down on top of him on the couch as we set in to another round of intense tongue-fucking.

I ground myself hard against him, starting to feel the intensity of what we were doing, needing more. Emmett's hand moved to my ass, and started kneading it beneath his palm. I moaned. It felt so damn good, I didn't want him to stop.

I thrust my tongue hard into his mouth, and he groaned, bucking his hips against me, increasing the friction. I was lost in him, the only important thing in my life. He was all I needed. This was all I ever needed in order to be completely happy.

Emmett's hand came down on my ass, hard.

Oh. My. God. I wanted more of _that. _

**A/N II: Reviews make me write faster... Let me know what you think!!!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I should make note that I've never been in a D/s relationship... yet... So all of this is a work of fiction, and should be treated as such. That being said, that doesn't mean I haven't been doing my research. I hope to make this fic as accurate and realistic as possible. :-) Thanks as always to larin20 for her expertise *winks* and her guidance. I love you sweetie!!!**

**Thank you all so much for the great response so far. :-) I appreciate each and every review, they make me push myself to write more. So please keep those reviews coming!!! I'm currently sick as a dog right now, so reviews would really make me smile. **

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up next to my husband, who was snoring lightly beside me, clearly also just minutes away from awakening. Other parts of his anatomy were way ahead of him, rising along with the sun. I moved so I way lying on top of him, straddling his waist. I could feel his hardness against my thigh, and I flushed as I remembered last night.

_Emmett's hand came down on my ass, hard. _

_ Oh. My. God. I wanted more of _that_. _

_ I froze, my eyes flying open to look down at my husband with surprise and arousal. He was looking up at me, a mixture of shame and lust across his face._

_ "Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"_

_ "Don't," I said softly, placing my fingers lightly on his lips to stop his words. "I… I liked it."_

_ His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his jaw dropping. "But… but I hit you… I didn't mean to, it was a heat of the moment thing, and…"_

_ "Did you like, it, too?" I asked, interrupting him again. "Be honest, Emmett. I can feel you under me. You're hard."_

_ "Well, I… I mean…" he sputtered. He looked up at me again, and he took in my expression. We stared into each other's eyes for a long while, and then something clicked inside of him. Acceptance. "I loved it," he admitted. He began rubbing my ass with the palm of his hand, right over the spot he'd just smacked. _

_ "So… what does this mean?" I asked. He wanted to spank me, and I wanted to let him. That had to qualify as some sort of freaky fetish, didn't it? _

_ "I don't know," he said. He looked almost as conflicted as I felt._

_ When we made love that night, it was soft and slow. It was as if he were trying to prove to himself that he could be loving, existing next to the side that wanted to smack my ass. It was boring._

Emmett's arms tightened around me as he awoke, pulling me closer to him. He was so sweet. But I'd very recently discovered I didn't always want sweet, and that was freaking me out. I was a good girl. I was a cop for crying out loud, I arrested people every day who hit their spouses.

And yet that wasn't hitting. It wasn't violence, it wasn't abuse. And I had liked it. A lot.

People got spanked all the time and they weren't bad people, and neither were the ones who did the spanking.

God. Where was my mind going with this?

Emmett's eyes fluttered open, unfocused at first as he looked into my eyes, startling for a second. "Jesus, Bella, try to give me some fair warning if you're going to stare at me in my sleep!" he laughed, and I had to laugh with him.

"And how do you propose that?" I teased. "It's not my fault you slept like the dead."

"Oh no?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You don't think you had anything to do with that?" His fingers dipped below the waistband of my pants.

"Well," I said, bowing my body towards him. "Maybe just a little."

He smirked, his breath fanning across my face, and my nose wrinkled. "Go brush your teeth, you're disgusting!" I shrieked, pushing him bodily away from me, mostly as a joke although it wasn't exactly minty fresh.

He laughed, rolling out of bed to the bathroom, muttering something about me needing a Tic-Tac or two myself, and I simply propped my head up on my bent arm, bit my lip, and watched his naked ass walk away. Mmm. My man is sexy as hell. Not gonna lie.

I had the day off, but unfortunately, Emmett had to work, which meant that he would have to be getting dressed. That thought depressed me. But it meant I also had more time to think about what had happened last night. And I knew just who to talk about it with.

I pulled my phone off my dresser and made a quick text to Alice, who responded in less than two minutes that she'd be at our favorite coffee place in two hours. By the time we'd made all the arrangements, Emmett had turned on the shower, and I was halfway to passing out in bed again, missing his warm body to curl into. I grabbed his pillow and inhaled, hugging it to me as I drifted off to sleep.

What seemed like moments later, Emmett was shaking me awake, and I rolled over to have a heart attack. He was dressed in what I can only describe as Fuckhot Geek, his black rimmed glasses perpetually sliding down his nose, in black pants and a white button down shirt, complete with a dark blue tie that I wanted to yank and use to drag him back to bed. Or maybe have him tie me up to the bed with… I shook my head to get the thoughts out, and sat up a bit to give him a goodbye kiss.

My hands cupped his face, and I wished the kiss would never end, but unfortunately, things like work, schedule, and responsibility got in the way and he had to go, leaving baby chaste kisses on my lips, cheeks, nose and forehead before pulling back. I sighed like a middle schooler.

"I'll be back by seven," he promised, and I nodded mutely. "I love you, baby," he said before standing fully and walking out the door. I collapsed back on the bed, set my alarm, and dreamed about Emmett stuffing a tie in my mouth and spanking me until I collapsed.

I woke up wet.

An hour later, I was walking into my favorite coffee shop, and being attacked by a small, spritely girl. "Alice!" I laughed. "You're choking me."

"Sorry!" she giggled, and led me to our favorite table next to the window, where my favorite drink and pastry were sitting there. I smiled. Chai tea and a blueberry muffin. Oh Alice…

"Sit sit sit!" Alice said, reminding me of how a lab would talk if they could. Or maybe some kind of terrier. "Tell me everything, I haven't seen you in weeks, how have you been?"

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. "Well, more than fine. Everything is great right now."

"Yay!" she said, actually literally clapping her hands as I sprinkled some cinnamon on top my drink. "Tell me everything, how's Emmett?"

I flushed slightly, thinking about last night. I was dying to tell her. DYING. The need to spill my guts was strong, and I knew of anyone in this world, the one person I could trust most was Alice. Would she understand? Alice never made her sex life a secret, and I knew she was into some pretty kinky stuff… but I wasn't sure if that made her book or not. How do you bring spanking into a coffee date, anyway?

"He's fine," I said cryptically. "Busy with work and all, he's working on a new program that keeps him at work late some nights."

"That sucks," she said, frowning into her coffee, three creams, two sugars. "That must put a dampener on the sex."

I choked on my tea a little. "Alice!"

"What?! Does it?" she asked intently. Her hazel eyes studied me carefully. "You don't LOOK deprived…"

I glared at her for a second. "No, it does not," I said primly, taking a small bite of my muffin, avoiding eye contact. I took a sip of tea as Alice practically bounced up and down on her chair.

"Tell me tell me tell me!" she said, and I was tempted to smack her, if only momentarily. My resolve to not tell her anything was waning, and Alice was entirely too persuasive for her own good, or rather, my own good. I took another bite of muffin, squishing a blueberry between my teeth, and looked up at her. I could tell she knew something was up, or at least different. She read people far too well, always seeming like she knew everything before even you did.

It was thoroughly annoying.

I sighed, and caved. After all, if you can't tell your best friend these things, who can you tell? "I want…" I blushed hard, like I always do. "I think…"

"Spit it out!" Alice said after a moment's hesitation. "Bella, I _know _there's something up with you, I could tell the second you walked in the door. Now spill."

I opened my mouth, giving up. It had been all of what, five minutes? Damn, she was good. "Fine," I said, sounding like a petulant child. "But only because you'd get it out of me anyway." Alice beamed, sipping happily on her drink again. Like she needed caffeine.

I sighed, taking a last, comforting bite of muffin, before looking her square in the eyes. "Emmett spanked me last night. And I liked it."

Alice's jaw dropped slightly. "Really?" She didn't sound horrified like I'd expected. This couldn't be normal, right? So why did she sound like she were fascinated rather than angry. "How did he feel?"

"Well… I think he liked it," I hedged. I _knew _Emmett liked it. "But I think he was afraid of what it might mean."

Alice snorted into her coffee. "Just because your husband spanks your ass doesn't mean he wants to hit you. There's a difference Bella, _trust _me."

I narrowed my eyes, and watched a tiny blush cover Alice's face, something very rare for her. This is coming from a woman who once told me she had a threesome with her ex and the stripper from his best friend's bachelor party, without even so much as blinking. Something was up, and now it was my turn to play twenty questions.

"Alice?" I prompted. Her blush deepened, creeping the hell out of me. I was the one who blushed, not my tiny pixie friend. "What the hell, Alice?"

"Um… I want to tell you something… but I'm not sure how," she said. She bit her lip and looked sheepish, an expression I'd never seen on her face before. My eyes widened. I was intrigued.

"Alice, you know you can tell me anything," I said, instead of "TELL ME NOW!!!" like I wanted to.

"I know," she said in a tiny voice, and then let out a shaky sigh, finally looking me in the eye. "I'm… I'm a sub, Bella."

A what now? "Uh… what?" The term flew right over my head.

"I'm a…" She lowered her voice, remembering we were in a public place. "I'm a _submissive, _Bella."

I furrowed my brow. "Like… S&M?"

"Sometimes," she said, looking down at her hands. "Not always… My Master isn't always hard on me. He can be very caring."

My eyes widened. She used the term "Master" so freely, so gently, so… _reverently. _Who was this… I was going to assume guy, considering she didn't say "Mistress"… and how did she know him? How did she figure out she liked it? Was she in love with him, or was it just sex? My mind reeled with a million questions, none of which I was sure I could ask.

Alice sighed, and looked down at her hands. She seemed ashamed that she had even brought it up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just thought-"

"No, Alice, I'm glad you told me!" I interjected. "It's… fascinating to me." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Really?" she said, eyes wide. "Because for me, it's a lifestyle, Bella, not just a few light slaps when you're fucking."

I swallowed hard, curiosity and the sharp and sudden need to know more hitting me full force. It scared the hell out of me. I didn't know much about this kind of thing; Emmett and I watched _Secretary _once, but it hadn't necessarily intrigued me. The spanking part had, though I hadn't shared it with Emmett at the time, but the rest seemed so harsh, so cruel. I couldn't imagine Emmett being that way with me, ever. And yet… Alice wasn't the kind to take shit from anybody. She'd rip you up one way and down the other if you ever crossed her. She didn't put up with bullshit. So it must be more than that, it had to be.

"I want to know more," I said softly.

Alice burst into laughter, and I was instantly angry. "What?!"

"I'm… sorry…" she gasped, clutching her sides. "I just… didn't expect you to react this way, I was so scared… I think I'm just relieved…"

"Do you have a leather bra?" I asked, and tears started rolling down her face as she laughed, a snort escaping and causing my own burst of laughter. It really was a ridiculous notion.

"Yes," she giggled. "Three pairs."

This spurred a whole new bout of giggles, and before too long, the entire coffee shop was staring at us like we were mentally insane. And well, maybe we were.

"Fuck," she panted, taking her crumb-filled napkin to dab at the mascara running down her face. "Oh God, I needed that…"

"Me too," I said, wiping my tears with decidedly less grace on the back of my sleeve. "I really do want to know more."

"I'll tell you," Alice said, her breathing almost returning back to normal. "Ouch, my side aches."

"So does mine," I confessed. The very idea of Alice in leather underwear was simply too hilarious to contemplate. But still, I found myself fantasizing about Emmett in leather chaps, much like all the S&M-type things I'd ever seen in movies or whatever. Now THAT would be a sight to behold.

"Wanna go for a walk before they call the looney bin?" she asked, her expression more back to normal.

"Sure," I said, taking the last sip of my tea. "Let's go." The eyes of everyone in the coffee shop were trained on us as we walked out, but I didn't really care. I had some fucking questions to get answered.

* * *

Approximately three hours later, I got home, my feet killing me. I would massacre Alice for making me buy these damn things in the first place. I now had a blister on the back of my heel that would not feel good shoving into my work boots the next day.

My mind swam with all of the things Alice had told me about today. When we'd parted, I'd been left with more questions than answers, and a driving question going through me. What if that was what I wanted? What if that was something my body was craving, and I wasn't even aware of it?

And more, what if Emmett wanted it too? Could there really be a part of our marriage that we had overlooked? Something that was missing? What if this filled up the gap? Or worse, what if it didn't? What if one of us wanted it, but the other didn't? I'd never found our sex life unfulfilling, that is until last night. Emmett was everything I'd ever wanted and more, and I knew that no matter what, he'd be The One. But could he also be The One who fed my inner submissive? Please God, let him be…

I collapsed on the couch and flipped on the TV, willing for my mind to think about something, anything, other than this. A wedding show, perfect. Romantic, sweet… no hint of spanking… Yet the entire I watched, I couldn't help but wonder how the couple really was, behind closed door. If the perfection was slightly off-kilter. Fuck. I was sick.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Emmett was kissing my forehead, and I was lifting my head groggily off the pillow.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Did you get a good nap, baby?" he asked, crouched over me, brushing my hair out of my face. His glasses had slid partially down his nose, and his tie was askew. In other words, he was fuckhot.

"Mmm, I guess so," I said, voice slightly froggy with sleep. "I think I was dreaming we got married in leather catsuits."

"I hope I wasn't wearing one," he cringed. "Leather makes my ass sweat."

I laughed. "Well there goes that fantasy," I joked.

He grinned. "Damn."

"I could still get a leather catsuit, and we could play Batman and Catwoman," I teased, rubbing his face, feeling the slight stubble there. It would feel good between my thighs.

"Good idea," he winked. "I have a few things in my utility belt that you might enjoy…"

"Godddd," I moaned. "Stop it, or I'm going to jump you, nap breath or not."

"Ewww," he teased, pulling back. "You disgust me."

"Then get me a mint," I said, pushing against his chest to sit up. "And then afterwards… we gotta talk about something."

"Uhh, OK," he said, sounding slightly confused and concerned. "Problem?"

"Not precisely," I said, and it was true. "Just… an idea. Something Alice brought up today when I saw her."

"OK," he said, visibly relaxing as he walked to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" he called behind his shoulder.

"Just some water," I said, picking at the bottom of the hem of my shirt, a loose thread there. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the faucet running, filling up a glass.

"What do you say if we go to a party? Well… it's more like a club, I guess you could say."

Emmett's brow furrowed as he walked towards me, glass of water in hand. "You hate dancing."

"Not dancing," I clarified, which made him look even more adorably confused. "Um… it's sort of a…" Now I was afraid to say it.

"What, Bella? C'mon, tell me."

I took a deep breath. "A sort of meeting place… for Doms and subs."

**A/N II: Reviews make me write faster!!! Leave me some love. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I want to say that I have no D/s experience, only the strong desire for it. Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. It's going to be a fun ride, I hope! Thanks as always to larin20 for her stamp of approval and guidance. I love you more than words can say, chica!!! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I'm SM...**

"_What do you say if we go to a party? Well… it's more like a club, I guess you could say."_

_ Emmett's brow furrowed as he walked towards me, glass of water in hand. "You hate dancing."_

_ "Not dancing," I clarified, which made him look even more adorably confused. "Um… it's sort of a…" Now I was afraid to say it._

_ "What, Bella? C'mon, tell me."_

_ I took a deep breath. "A sort of meeting place… for Doms and subs."_

It was a good thing that I took the sip of water instead of Emmett, because I was sure it would have been decorating the furniture, and most likely my face as well, had he taken the sip. His complexion visibly paled as he stared at me, mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me?" he finally panted. "Bella, what in the hell are you talking about?"

I gave him a quick rundown of what Alice had described to me, his expression looking more and more horrified as I went on. I internally cringed, suddenly wishing I hadn't said anything. Clearly, I had misread his reaction to last night, the look in his eyes, so animalistic and feral as he told me he liked it. The look that gave me shivers just thinking about.

When I was done, there was a heavy silence, and I became antsy, wanting to know what was going through his head. If he was angry, I wanted him to yell. If he was happy, he should say something too. I didn't do well with silence.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he finally said, voice low and tense. "I'm sorry if I made you think that, I really am."

"Hey," I said, covering his lips with my fingertips. "I don't want you to hurt me, either. But you didn't Emmett, it felt good. Damn good. And it didn't even leave a mark. For crying out loud, you weren't abusing me. And you said you liked it. Well, guess what, so do I, and I really think this is something we should at least go to. We don't have to do a thing. Just watch. And see…"

His eyes narrowed. "I only want you, Bella. If this is your way of telling me you want someone else…" The look of pain in his eyes was monumental. He studied my face desperately, as if looking for clues that I was trying to leave him, or something equally absurd and unfathomable.

"No!" I said quickly, to allay his fears. "I want you and only you. Now and always. But Emmett… isn't this something we could explore together? Or at least… see? What if it's something really good, that we both want? Or, you know, we go there and find out it's nothing at all what we imagined? That's fine, too. But… can't we at least try? Go, and watch?"

"You… you want to watch others have sex?" He sounded halfway appalled, half intrigued, like maybe he thought he shouldn't enjoy the notion, but secretly found it fascinating. "Watch them… hit each other?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you not listen to a word I just told you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Yes or no, Emmett. It's something I think we should try…" And I really did, as my insistent tone implied. I felt sort of desperate. I wanted to see if this is what we needed. Alice had sounded so convincing, like it was perhaps the best idea in the world… but now I wasn't so sure. Without her influence, I often doubted myself. She had made herself into my inner conscience, which was thoroughly annoying now.

"Maybe," he croaked, rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous or cornered. Fuck. I'd made him feel obligated and freaked out. Shit. This was supposed to be about us, not some fucked up desire inside me that I needed fulfilled. It was supposed to be him and me. "I'll think about it, at least."

"Alright," I relented, moving back from my fervent position, trying to make him as comfortable with the decision as possible. I wanted him to feel urged but not obligated. "Just… consider it, OK?"

I leaned forward to kiss his lips softly, which he returned cautiously.

"Should I make us dinner?" I asked. "You should change out of your clothes."

"Uh… sure," he said in that damned distant voice of his. I rarely heard it, but when I did, I knew no good could come from it. It was so un-Emmett… it honestly scared me. I hung my head as I walked into the kitchen, tears starting to form in my eyes. I had ruined it. I had ruined it all because I was fucking selfish and stupid.

Emmett took a long time in the shower… twenty minutes longer than usual. Normally, I would have joked and accused him of having some solo time, but I knew it was deeper than that… that his mind was nowhere near sex… ironically.

I knew my husband. He now doubted everything. I made him doubt us. Despite his huge physical appearance that made people think "jock" first and "brainiac" second, the man was a thinker, almost to a fault. The tears started to fall when he came into the kitchen, eyes trained on the ground. I dropped the knife I'd been using to cut the fat off the chicken breast and burst into tears. "Oh Emmett," I sobbed. "I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

I felt rather than saw him approach me, feeling his arms wrap around my waist, his chest to my back, his face buried in my neck. He smelled like Irish Spring and toothpaste, and it instantly comforted me. The edge of his glasses pushed against my scalp, and oddly enough, it made me feel better. It was familiar. It was Emmett. This was my happy place, and I'd do anything to make sure I didn't make him question it ever again.

"I'm sorry-"

"I think we should-"

We spoke at the same moment, and I turned my head and twisted in his arms a little so I could look into his eyes… but not before I rinsed my hands of the chicken juices on my hands. Emmett looked back at me, an insecure yet determined look on his face. It was disconcerting; I had no idea what was going on in his head.

"You first," I said softly, desperate to hear his thoughts. Besides, I knew me. I'd probably fuck it up again if I spoke once more.

"You might be right," he said just as quietly, surprising the shit out of me. He rested his forehead against mine. "Maybe this is something we should try… or at least… look into."

I think my jaw literally dropped. I was entirely ready for him to say something devastating like, "I can tell you want to fuck other people, so I'll go now." My defenses were totally prepared to beg, plead, and swear we would only have missionary-position sex for the rest of our lives just so that he'd stay- I hadn't expected him to agree with me.

"Really?" I breathed, just to make sure. "Because-"

"Really," he interrupted. He took a deep sigh and then continued. "What you were saying earlier… the way you described it… It excited me. Just the thought… the very idea…" He blushed slightly, which was rather amusing, considering he'd essentially agreed to see if he was Dom material. "I want to try. But only with you," he added quickly. "No matter what… let's just promise this… only you and me, OK?"

"Deal," I said easily, because there was no way on God's green Earth that I'd ever let another touch me. No fucking way. No matter how exciting the idea of watching others fuck in weird and bizarre new ways was, the only person who got to touch me was Emmett. End of story.

"So… we're going to do this?" he said, making sure we were on the same page, looking into my eyes again and wiping away a stray tear. "You really want to try this?"

"Do you?" I said, searching for the affirmative in his eyes.

"I liked it last night. I like taking control," he admitted, sending thrills up and down my spine. "And I want to see just how much I like it… how far we can take it. Because you liked it too, right?"

"Fuck yes," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Who knows? Maybe we're just the kind who really just want a soft spanking every once in awhile. Or…"

"We could be the kind who want to tie each other up and use a leather paddle," he grinned, stopping my heart.

"No… you're the one with the paddle… I'm the one tied up," I corrected softly.

"Fuck, Bella," Emmett moaned, his hands finding the small of my back, pushing my T-shirt up and stroking the skin there. I shivered. My favorite spot. As he continued stroking, I placed my lips at his jaw, placing soft kisses there, assuring him. In the end, this was all I wanted. Him. Me. Simple.

But why couldn't we have both? Why the fuck not? The pain with the pleasure… just so long as the pleasure outweighed the pain…

My lady parts quivered in anticipation.

* * *

"I'm so happy you guys are coming!" Alice squealed into the phone. I held the phone away from my face a few inches, and I could still hear her perfectly, babbling on and on about just how fun it was all going to be, and how I'd easily see how this lifestyle could become integrated with my own.

I hoped so. Emmett and I had talked about it, after many hours of internet research, and we were pretty sure that we didn't want to make it into a full-on lifestyle no matter how much we enjoyed it. The idea of being collared didn't appeal to me, for one. If Emmett wanted my body, it would be his for the taking, no matter what I wore around my neck. And besides, neither of us wanted the pressure of trying to maintain the routine 24/7. It simply wasn't realistic, especially since we were a married couple.

We decided we'd talk about it all after our first night at Rouge, the playroom Alice attended. What happened there would determine all our courses of actions after, and we didn't want to make any rules or jump into any conclusions beforehand.

"Make sure you wear your darkwash jeans and that tight black shirt I bought you last week, the only with only one sleeve," Alice ordered, interrupting my thoughts. "You need to look sexy, but not like you're ready for action. Believe me, there are going to be guys and girls all over you… and Emmett, too. You need to look like you belong, but not that you're going to be stripped down any time soon."

My eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, guys and girls hitting on Emmett?"

Alice laughed. "Bella, that's just so you, thinking about your man before yourself. Listen. You guys are both hot. Trust me. I know. And you're going to be in a place where partners and Masters often share and share alike. You need to present a united front, if you don't want to be pawed at."

I balked. No way. Emmett was mine. I was his. And come hell or high water, no one was getting in the way of that. "Maybe we shouldn't…" I started.

Alice sighed in frustration. "Bella… please don't back out now… I promise you'll love it!"

I raised my eyebrow at my cell phone. "Really?"

"Pinky swear," she said, like we were in kindergarten instead of talking about some BDSM sex club.

"OK, well, I gotta go, lunch break is over," I said, balling up the plastic wrap that once covered my turkey sandwich and tossing it in the recycling. "I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Fine," I said, and she hung up with a giggle. I had to laugh. So Alice. I drained the last bit of my Coke and tossed it in recycling as well before I turned, bumping into a tall, blonde figure.

"Sorry Lieutenant!" I said, mock-saluting him with a grin. Lt. Carlisle Cullen had just joined the PD, and he was above and beyond the best guy we had on the force. He was almost like a second father to me, although sometimes I had to admit my thoughts towards him were slightly less than fatherly and a little more towards DILF-land.

"You look like you're in a good mood Isabella," he said, smiling as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Having a good day?"

"So far so good," I affirmed. I'd been on duty for six hours with another six to go, but so far I'd only been out on three calls, one of which had been cancelled halfway there, one a minor incident between quarreling neighbors, and the other a fender bender between best friends who laughed it off. Though the rain poured outside, today had been a good day.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, taking a long pull of his mug, and then said, "So maybe you'll have time for a little paperwork. Keep you out of the rain and all that." He winked, which normally would have made me internally swoon, but instead of a sigh, a groan of displeasure nearly escaped my throat.

"I'll get right on it," I said, giving him another mock salute before heading out of the break room to my cubicle.

My vest squeaked as I sat in my chair, tapping the mouse to wake up my computer. I hated paperwork. It was above and beyond the worst part of my job, and I loathed every second of it. I waited for the screen to brighten up, looking to the side where a framed picture of me and Emmett on our wedding day smiled up at me. It made me smile too. We looked damn cute, if I do say so myself, and a smug feeling overcame me. I was so fucking happy, and I had a feeling it was just going to get better.

I took two seconds to check my personal email, seeing one from Emmett. I clicked on it quickly. All it said was, "I love you," but my face split open in a huge smile. My husband, ever the romantic.

I clicked out of my email quickly, not needing any more flack from the guys about me being all moon-eyed over my man. I got enough of that during staff meetings and briefings. I gave them all the finger mentally.

A few hours later, I was saying hello to the guys coming in on the nightshift, and shrugging on my heavy Gortex jacket to keep me out of the elements, ducking my head to keep out of the rain as it blew sideways. Of course, there also had to be tiny flecks of snow in it too, which made the drops hitting my face that much more painful, so by the time I got to the car, it felt like my face had rugburn.

As I started up the car, shivering and sitting there with the defroster on, trying to get the windows to unfog, I flipped on the radio. _Brown Eyed Girl _by Van Morrison started up, and I smiled. It was my and Emmett's song, and it was our unorthodox first dance as a married couple at our wedding. I hoped Emmett would always know that my love for him could only grow… that no matter what happened between us with this club… that he would always be The One.

* * *

That night I made tater tots and chicken nuggets, like Emmett and I were five instead of twenty-five. He was busy on his computer; I could see the reflection in his glasses as he typed furiously. I leaned against the doorframe, just looking at him. I tried to picture him with a paddle in his hand, and with those leather chaps I'd been having fantasies over for days. I shivered.

I must have sighed too, because Emmett looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said, feigning innocence.

"Nothing," he said with a grin. "Nothing at all."

I raised my eyebrow. "Alright," I said, and whirled around back into the kitchen, wiggling my hips just a little, knowing he was watching me as I walked. He was an ass man… which could very well come in handy later on in whatever escapades came our way.

Alice called just as I was about to check the golden-brownness of the nuggets. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked eagerly. If she had a tail, it would have been knocking things over.

I laughed. "I am… and I think Emmett is too." I slid into a dining room chair. "He's getting his work done early tonight so that we can have tomorrow for just us… and the club." I blushed just thinking about it.

"Good!" Alice said. "I can't wait for you to see it, there's so much to absorb… and…" She paused for a moment, her voice slipping into a whisper. "I can't wait for you to meet my Master."

It was astonishing, really, to hear how her voice dropped, how carefully and reverently she spoke about this person. It was the absolute opposite of the Alice I knew. The Alice I went to college with was… well, not slutty, but she definitely never kept boyfriends around. And she never spent too much time pondering them, or caring what they thought about her. She was independent and free, and I had always admired that about her. It was one of the reasons I thought she and Jasper would be perfect for each other; he was a walking chill pill, and it was a dose Alice desperately needed.

So this guy… whoever he was… must have some sort of magical power over her, and I was dying to see what. "I can't wait to meet him either," I said honestly. "I wanna meet the guy who makes you giggle like you're six again."

Alice let out said giggle and I swear I almost heard her blush. "You will," she said softly, like it was a prayer instead of a promise. "So meet me at ten tomorrow night, you've got the address right?"

"Yup," I said, looking at my nails. Would they care if my nails looked like shit in a bondage club? I figured they wouldn't notice. It'd probably be pretty dark in their anyways… I couldn't imagine a Dom fucking his sub with a gag in his or her mouth… under fluorescent lighting.

Emmett cleared his throat, and I looked up from my hand, the phone nearly dropping to the floor as I took him in. He seemed taller… broader… in control. My heart skipped a beat. The look in his eyes was… powerful. That Emmett from three nights ago was back, and my clit twitched just thinking about it.

"A-a-alice… I gotta go," I said hastily, pulling my phone away from my face and hitting the little red button without another word. I stood from my chair, looking Emmett directly in the eye, unable to look away. The intensity was breathtaking, so much so that when Alice's familiar ringtone blasted through the kitchen, I could barely hear it. All of my thoughts and energy were directed towards one man.

"Bend over the table," he said, in a low even voice. My heart leapt out of my chest at his cool, seductive tone. Oh yes. This is what I wanted. My body was definitely responding to this nicely. "Now, Isabella."

No one ever called me Isabella. I hated my full name. But now… Oh God. I felt my panties get doused just by those two words. So authoritative… so _ungh._

I moved without another thought, resting my elbows on the kitchen table, my breath already coming out in pants, my thighs rubbing together… and all he'd done was look at me. Holy shit. I could see our reflection in the window in front of me. Emmett was pacing behind me, like a predator who has cornered its prey. I felt shivers going up and down my spine as I waited… and waited… and waited… I would know the exact instant he decided to make a move, but _when?_

It felt like ages before he stopped pacing to stand directly behind me, his hands running over my butt slowly. I looked up to see his reflection, standing in his baseball style T-shirt and jeans, and of course his dark rimmed glasses… and wondered how he could exist as both people. But then his hand was landing on my ass hard, and I was moaning instead of thinking.

"Isabella," he said in that cool, low voice so unlike himself. He rubbed my ass before slapping me again, my body jerking forward on my elbows, my mouth falling open with arousal. Even over my pants, this felt so good. It was like pure instinct, so natural, like we'd been doing it for years. "Do you like this?" He spanked me again.

"Mmm hmm," I moaned, teeth gritted together to keep from crying out. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't like that. Not now.

And just as abruptly, he was pulling me up from my elbows, turning me until I was cradled in his arms. He rubbed my elbows gently as he kissed me. Caring for me. Making sure I was alright. "We can do this," he whispered into my hair after he'd pulled back. "We can."

I nodded, because words seemed to fail me at this moment. So erotic… so tender… In that instant I knew, this was it for us. We had to learn… and learn together.

**A/N II: The night at the club is next up!!! Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Important note: This is an Emmett/Bella fic, and will remain so throughout. I will scream if I get people thinking that Bella will end up with Edward in any way, shape, or form. This is me we're talking about. No way. _**

**I'm so happy you guys are loving this fic!!!! It's so much fun to write. I owe a lot of this research to the club The Mark. If you'd like the address, let me know, I'll send it. And, of course, thanks as always to larin20, cuz she rocks my world, even if she'll never convince me to be on Team Edward. No matter what. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I'm SM... *rolls my eyes***

I had the major case of the jitters. I could barely get any food into me all day… my appetite was nil. I kept thinking that maybe this was a mistake, that we shouldn't be doing this. Surely the pastor who married us would agree with me… tell us we were going to Hell… Not that I'd believe him. We only got married in a church to appease the family. But still…

The "what ifs" would not stop swirling around in my head, even as Emmett and I got ready that night. More than once, I was tempted to tell him we were making a mistake. That we shouldn't be taking this step… that we would be just fine the way that we were. But then I'd turn around and look at him… and know that it wasn't a mistake. That we could do this… together.

Emmett, as opposed to me, seemed calm and cool about it all. He didn't seem anxious, nor excited, nor… anything. I wondered what that meant. I watched him tuck his black button down shirt into his jeans, and I wanted to jump him. I didn't want to share. The idea of sharing my wonderful, sexy, amazing husband was enough to make me want to vomit all over my sexy bondage club outfit.

"Are you sure?" I blurted out without thinking. Emmett turned and looked at me, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go through with this? I mean, we could probably find some sort of book… a how-to guide or something… we don't have to…"

Emmett's forehead creased in concern. "Are you OK Bella?"

"No… I mean… I don't know… I mean…"

He gathered me into his arms, and just like magic, everything felt right. He was my center. "Is it my turn to convince you?" he teased, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Maybe," I mumbled, still unsure.

"Listen. We don't have to go again. We don't even have to stay. If we don't like what we see, we leave. No harm, no foul. No obligations, no signings, no contracts…" I giggled. "And baby… whatever you choose, I'm with you. The only thing I need is you. I'll do anything to make you happy."

I ran my fingers along this bottom lip. "This isn't about me… it's about us."

He nodded. "So we both have to be in agreement, one hundred percent. I don't want to convince you of anything you don't want to do, and vice versa, OK?"

"Just a learning experience, right?" I said, trying to confirm what we were both saying.

"Just a learning experience," he agreed, and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The moment felt fragile. Like one word could mess it all up. I had a feeling the entire evening would be like that. We had to tread carefully.

"Are you ready?" I asked when we pulled apart. I went to the dresser to grab my earrings, slipping them on as Emmett tied his shoes at the foot of the bed. They were Converse. God love a man who wears Converse to a sex club.

"Yup," he said, and I had to take a minute to appreciate the Geek Chic look he had going for him. My geek. I grinned at him for a second, which earned me a curious tilt of the head and a dimpled grin back. "You're looking mighty sexy tonight Mrs. McCarty," he said, helping me zip up my ski jacket. It was freezing out, and in no way did I want any extra attention drawn to my girls tonight.

"And so are you, Mr. McCarty," I said with a grin. He really was quite tasty if I did say so myself. "Shall we?" I held out my hand for him to take.

He laughed and pushed my sleeve back a little so he could take my tiny hand in his. "We shall."

And we were off.

* * *

Rouge wasn't what I expected. I guess I expected pounding music, flashing lights and people walking around carrying whips. But that was the exact opposite of what I witnessed as we stepped inside, after the man at the door checked our names off the guest list and made us sign waivers. Everyone was fully clothed, even if it was mostly black leather or what appeared to be PVC, and there was not a whip in sight, at least in hand. One woman wore red high heels that could only be described as hooker heels, and I had no idea how she was even standing on them. There were a dozen people or so, all talking and laughing they had been friends for years. Like this was a PTA meeting. Except most PTA meetings don't have wall displays featuring paddles and what I could only assume were canes and floggers. Emmett and I had done some research, but I was still unsure of some of the things in the room I saw.

My heart gave a slam against my chest, mostly in fear, as I looked around. Despite how innocent the people milling about looked, they knew what all of those things did. And used them. And would be using them soon… Another thrill of apprehension went through me, and by the way Emmett tensed beside me, I knew he felt the same way. I reached for his hand in some sort of death grip.

"Bella! Emmett!" Alice bounded up to us, clad in black head to toe, her grin widening as she saw that I had obeyed her outfit choice and even added a little makeup. "I'm so glad you're here!" she practically squealed as she hugged us both. "Come! I'm so excited for you to meet everyone!"

Alice tugged on my hand, and I looked up at Emmett for reassurance as we walked towards the group. "Bella… I really want you to meet him before we start… so you know he's OK," she hissed under her breath, and I supposed I could understand that logic. She wanted to prove to me that she was happy with him, that what we would soon witness was consensual and mutually pleasurable.

"This," she said with a dramatic sweeping gesture, "is my Master, Edward." I nearly let out a gasp of… I didn't even know what. Fear? Attraction? Master Edward, if that's what I was supposed to call him, was tall, nearly as tall as Emmett, but much, much leaner, and his coppery hair was messily sticking up in every direction. And yet somehow, his very presence alerted me, made me stand up just a little straighter. Somehow I knew I didn't want to displease him. I was in the presence of a true Dom.

His eyes were dark green and intense, and they looked right through me, like he could read my soul, as Alice made the proper introductions. I blushed and looked away, watching as Emmett and Edward shook hands stiffly, both probably trying to prove something. I would have rolled my eyes, but my heart was thumping too loudly to concentrate on anything else. I felt _nervous._ I wondered if it was because he represented domination and that I wanted to be submissive, or if he would give that sort of impression to anyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here," he said softly, and his tone of voice surprised me. So formal, so _quiet. _From a _Dom? _But by the way Alice was so reverently looking at him, I knew this was our man. She didn't look at him with love like I'd expected, or even lust in that instant. It was nothing but respect and adoration for him that she was exuding. I wondered if she were the only one to call him Master, or if there were others.

"Alice, my dear, would you show our guests their place? We'll be starting soon," Edward requested, cupping Alice's porcelain face in his hand. She nodded once, and then looked down at the ground before taking my hand again and practically skipping us to the couch.

"Do you like him?" she asked not so quietly into my ear. She seemed so desperate for my I

approval.

I looked back at him, still standing in his spot, now looking at us. A thrill went down my spine, but this time it was definite. Fear. The way he looked at me… so openly, so hungrily… scared the shit out of me. It felt like I was going to always have to look over my shoulder now… like he'd be right behind me. I brushed the feelings of paranoia aside, since I was sure that every other day he was a normal citizen of the world… but still.

"He seems fine," I said noncommittally. Emmett stood beside me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I made sure my wedding ring stood out, just in case Master Edward was looking. Speaking of which… "What am I supposed to call him?"

She laughed. "Just Edward for you. He's not your Master."

I looked up at Emmett and smile. "No, he most certainly is not." Emmett leaned down to kiss me.

"Aww," Alice cooed, watching us. It felt slightly unnerving, but then I realized I was about to watch her get fucked ten ways to Sunday, and me kissing my husband didn't seem so weird. I decided I'd wait until later to be weirded out by the fact that I'd be watching one of my best friends get naked and kinky.

Emmett winked at her as he pulled away from me, but I kept my arms steadfast around him. At the moment, he was the only thing that was keeping me from bolting. I noticed that everyone else had disappeared someplace, and Alice was looking antsy, like she also wanted to go get ready, or whatever it was she was doing.

"Go," I said, knowing that's what she needed to hear, and she gave me a brilliant smile before ducking out of the room. I wondered if she was going to put on one of those leather bras we'd talked about.

Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts, pulling me backwards onto the couch with him. "Are you ready?" he asked, and I could feel his pulse thrumming through his body. I didn't know if it was from excitement or anxiety.

"I… I guess…" I said, still on the fence. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin alive.

"We can leave still," he said soothingly, running his hand up and down my bare arm. Goosebumps erupted there, and I looked into his eyes and melted. I could see that he didn't want to leave just yet. We both had morbid senses of curiosity, and neither one of us wanted to leave, even when instinct was telling us to get the hell out of there. "It's up to you baby."

I shifted until I was sitting on his lap. I felt safe in his arms. No harm could ever come to me when I was in his strong arms. He kissed my temple, and I felt his warm breath fan against my face. I took comfort in the simple action.

We waited.

A tall man with sandy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail strode into the room. I hadn't seen him milling about with the others, and he certainly didn't look like he was new there. He swept around the room, touching nearly every object, checking over everything.

"Who's that?" Emmett whispered.

"I dunno," I said, watching him. He was clad in black leather pants, and he was barefoot. I noticed for the first time that the floor was bare concrete. I wondered how that felt on your knees. I couldn't imagine it'd be too comfortable.

Moments later, a couple walked in. The woman with the tall hooker shoes I'd noticed before was walking behind a statuesque blonde, with a collar and leash around her neck that the blonde was carrying. OK, wow. I had not expected that. I looked at Emmett and we both shook our heads. That would not be our thing.

The blonde led her submissive to the play floor, where they nodded to the shirtless man, almost in their own unique type of submission. The collared sub sank to one of the leather benches nearby, and the blonde stood before her, waiting? Teasing? Making a decision? I wasn't sure.

Soon after, a similar couple, this time male Dom, female sub walked in, only this sub was completely naked except for her collar, which was more delicate and refined than the previous pair. My eyes widened as they call came in, one Domme with two subs on tow, both with black electrical tape crossed over their nipples, and sheer thongs that left nothing to the imagination. It was like a really bizarre Noah's ark, all the pairs coming in, two by two, ready and apparently waiting for commands by the lone man who had now taken his place next to a large X. I remembered something about that from my research, a St. Andrew's Cross if I wasn't mistaken. I had a pretty good idea of what that was for… and it excited me.

I looked over at Emmett, and saw that he was getting an eyeful of the room as well. To my slight surprise, but not shock, I could feel his cock start to harden against my butt, which was still lodged firmly in his lap. I wasn't going anywhere now.

Last but not least, Edward entered the room, in a similar pair of pants as the blonde man. He too was barefoot. But unlike the others who walked in the room, Alice came in the room on her hands and knees, crawling behind her Master with her head down. My eyes widened in alarm and shock, and my first instinct was to go to her and help her up. Emmett squeezed my hand when he felt it twitch_. No_, he was telling me silently. I looked at him and nodded once. This was what she wanted. This was what she liked.

It wasn't until she'd crawled past us that I noticed she was completely naked. How that had escaped my initial notice was beyond me, but I was pretty sure I could be forgiven, considering the circumstances.

And by the way… my best friend was pierced. A lot. I could already count three piercings I _know _I'd never seen before. It made me blush to even think about.

After Alice had crawled (she must have super knee caps because mine would be dying) all the way into the playing space and into position next to the St. Andrew's Cross, the blonde man raised up his hands. The master of ceremonies, I presumed.

"May I have your attention please," he said in a firm but soft voice. I wondered if that was a Dom thing, or just a coincidence. "Please go through the scene with your partner, particularly if this is your first experience with them. I will be here to observe, as well as make sure that all of the rules are being followed. I trust you all know the signals and safety words, please make sure to go over them with your partners before you begin. Remember: safe, sane, consensual." He smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile, or one I'd normally expect from someone in charge. He wanted everyone to see his authority.

I saw the players converse, the subs still looking at the floor for the most part, everyone softly discussing the scene. I wondered if it was always like this, or if it was because it was public… liabilities and whatnot. Part of me hated the idea… the surprise and anticipation of what would happen next was a turn on for me.

"If you have discussed the hard limits and scene, you may proceed," the shirtless man said, and suddenly it made more sense to me. I wasn't entirely clear on the whole limit thing, but I knew it was something I'd soon learn about.

Emmett pulled me closer onto my lap, his body tensing for a moment. I turned to him, and his eyes were focused on something just over my shoulder, but I wasn't sure what. He looked murderous for a split second, and then turned to me, his body relaxing again as he saw I was looking at him. He leaned forward to kiss me softly.

"Are you OK?" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. I knew it relaxed him, and even now, in this utterly bizarre environment we were currently inhabiting, he shut his eyes and leaned towards my hand.

"Yes," he murmured softly. "I'll be fine."

Which meant he wasn't fine now. I wondered what had bothered him so much, but this was hardly the time and place to question it.

Emmett's eyes refocused ahead of him, and I followed his gaze. I nearly gasped. Somehow, in the few moments Emmett and I were concentrated on each other, a whole fucking lot started to happen. The Super Blonde was currently being eaten out by her hooker shoed sub, thighs spread wide apart. Even from a distance, I could see she was very… excited. My mouth fell open as I watched in fascination. The sub gripped her ass tightly as she lapped away at her Domme's wet sex. I'd never seen sex happen right in front of me before… not any that I wasn't a part of anyway. It was an odd sensation. Like I shouldn't be watching, but then again, they clearly didn't seem to care. I gulped despite myself. I never realized it could be such a turn-on to be a voyeur.

And from the erection that was clearly pressing against my ass now, Emmett was having more than just a little fun watching too. I followed his gaze to a man paddling a tiny little redhead, bent over a leather covered bench, her cheek pressed against the seat and her hands behind her back as he paddled her, soothing her between each stroke. She looked like she could have called out, in either pain or pleasure, had not the red ball gag between her teeth not prevented her.

My head was spinning, and it was a few minutes before I realized how tightly I was digging my nails into Emmett's forearm. "Bella," he hissed low in my ear. "That hurts. Relax, love." He rubbed my hands softly, and as always, at his touch, my body melted and I relaxed. I nodded, and turned my eyes back to the scene.

Somehow, in all the fray, I kept my eyes away from Alice and Edward. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because she was my best friend. Maybe because I had always thought, deep down, that she and Jasper were a perfect match. Or maybe because it was just too fucking intense, the way Edward looked at me, but for whatever reason, I couldn't look at them. My eyes refused to rest on them, watching everyone else instead.

"What do you like best, baby?" Emmett whispered in my ear, jolts of pleasure spiking through me as his hot breath moved against my ear. His grip tightened around my waist, but this time, it was in arousal. He shifted under me, and I knew exactly how he felt just then.

I moved my head back to rest on his shoulder, my legs parting slowly. "I like the spanking," I whispered. "And that." I gestured towards a woman laying spread eagle on some sort of table, a man at her pussy while a woman applied nipple clamps on her. She was screaming out in pleasure, bucking towards the man's mouth, and he pulled back to slap her clit sharply. I bit my lip. Instead of looking like she was in pain, the woman only screamed out louder, receiving another slap.

"A new one," the blonde man said to our left, making me jump and sitting up on Emmett's lap straighter. I hadn't seen or heard him approach. "This is only her third time here. She has yet to learn about control." He watched them like a silent judge, appraising them. "I'm James. It's a pleasure to have you here today. Alice was very… eager… to show you this." He smiled like he knew just how eager Alice could be… and that made me stomach turn just a little. I supposed it would be awhile before I realized my best friend had this whole secret sexual life I had no idea about. "I'm the Dungeon Master," he added. "Let me know if you have any questions at all. It's why I'm here." He smiled briefly, and then walked away as silently as he came.

"He creeps me out just a little," I whispered to Emmett.

"The man makes his living off of watching other people get their kink on… of course he's creepy," Emmett whispered back, and I had to stifle my giggle behind my hand.

It went on and on… and I still couldn't take my eyes away. My eyes kept flickering in the direction of Alice and Edward, but I couldn't… I just couldn't…

"Oh my God," Emmett gasped, not so quietly now. It didn't matter, he couldn't be heard anyway over the sounds of spanking, screaming, paddling and moaning that was going on. We'd witnessed several epic orgasms and one woman that looked so tortured by her prolonged orgasm that I thought maybe she was going to pass out from the pleasure. Lucky girl.

"What?" I asked, looking around to see what could possible be so interesting. At first I thought it was because Super Blonde was fucking her sub with what appeared to be the largest strap on in the history of man. Even I was drooling over it slightly, and I'd never even once entertained the idea in my life. Damn, it looked good…

"Look!" he said, interrupting my train of thoughts, and nodded towards where I'd been keeping my eyes away the entire night. My heart stuttered for a minute, afraid. Was I really prepared to watch this? But then…

Emmett's hand dipped from my stomach to the crotch of my pants, rubbing me through the fabric. "Bella… relax. I can tell you're thinking. Unless you want to leave…"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to leave… I just don't know if I can watch them. She's my best friend." Emmett pushed the seam of my pants against my clit in an unfair way, the kind of unfair way that makes your eyes cross just a little bit.

He bit at my ear. "You don't have to look love… just know… it's damn hot, and it's something I definitely want us to try." He pulled my earlobe through his teeth, and I groaned loudly. He knew my ears were one of my biggest weaknesses. Bastard.

"What?" I asked shakily, still concentrating on the feel of his hand on my core. I was drenched, and I wondered if he could feel it through my jeans. It was that juicy. Somehow, the idea that anyone could just look over and see us just heightened the sensations. I realized that everyone else was pretty much stark naked while I was fully clothed, and that they'd clearly all seen much worse than what I was doing… but it didn't make it feel any less good because of it, or any less forbidden.

"Do you like this, baby?" Emmett asked low in my ear. "Do you like watching the others fuck in front of us? Do you want to join them? Let others watch us as I fuck your pussy hard?"

I moaned like a porn star. Or like Super Blonde's sub, who was currently speaking in tongues or something equally sexy as she came hard around the fake cock. "Yes," I gasped, grinding myself against his hand. "Fuck Emmett…" I was so ready to cum. My clit had been twitching for hours, my juices running down my legs against my jeans, my nipples hard. I gripped his forearm, feeling his muscles jump under his skin as he worked me over my jeans. Normally I'd at least have to be skin to skin… even with Emmett's magic skills. But not now. Not tonight. I was about to combust. I wasn't even looking at the room, I was staring up at the ceiling, my breath hitching and my body shaking as I ground myself on the heel of his hand. "Fuck Emmett, please…" I moaned. "Oh God!"

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you, Isabella," he growled in my ear, and I about came then and there just from that. All the oxygen left my lungs, and I was having issues breathing, I was panting so hard. His hand moved faster and faster over my jeans, and I knew I should have been ashamed that I was about to have a very public orgasm with very little stimulation, but there was no way I could make him stop now.

"Emmett… oh God, please…" I mewled.

"Call me Master, and I'll let you cum," he growled, and I was sure it had to do with where we were and the heat of the moment, but I had to let it happen. My body tensed and I screamed out loudly as I came, screaming "Master!", my orgasm shockingly hard considering there had been no direct contact or penetration. Must have been in the air or something, because the next thing I knew, I heard the very familiar sounds of my best friend screaming. Loudly.

Oh fuck. It was so disturbing and yet surprisingly erotic at the same time. Without thinking, my eyes darted over to the St. Andrew's Cross, just in time to see Alice scream in pleasure again, Edward buried deep inside her. Her hands were bound and tied to the cross, and she was struggling against them like she wanted to touch him. Because he was inside her, I couldn't actually see much of her body, and it kind of made me glad. This was intimate enough. And yet… I bit my lip. I wanted to see more.

I must be sick.

"Like what you see?" Emmett asked, and I nodded, unable to look away.

**A/N II: Let me know whatcha think!!!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: They may be what some people call a "filler chapter," but I like to see it as a transitional chapter, where they talk about how they feel, and cry, and get psychoanalyzed. OK, I may be over-exaggerating. But still. **

**SO many thanks go to my new fucking amazing beta, tuleangel. I heart her hardcore for helping me. And as always, thanks to larin20 for giving me groovy ideas and telling me when to reign it in and when to go nuts. *laughs* I love you girls! Couldn't do it without you.**

**Disclaimer: If I made money off of this, I'd be in Rio or something, not in my parent's living room.**

I rolled over and flung my arm over Emmett's chest. He was flat on his back, and I on my stomach, but I could feel the heat radiating off of his body; I snuggled towards it until my face was nearly in his armpit. Moving back just a bit…

I heard Emmett's low chuckle as he gathered me up into his arms. Oops, didn't know he was awake.

"You're damn cute when your nose wrinkles up, you know that?" he said with a grin.

"Maybe if someone put on some deodorant from time to time," I teased, and pretended to shove him off. He responded by kissing me, hard, and I shifted until my body was completely stretched over his. I laid my head on his chest, sighing happily. We were the scene of perfect domestic bliss… and you'd never know that we'd just spent last evening in a BDSM club watching other people getting each other off with paddles and whips; real and fake cocks flying about.

I leaned my chin on his chest to look at Emmett. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes looked foggy like he'd just woken up too. The sun was barely up yet, the first rays shining under the curtains. I looked at him in the dim light and my heart gave a hard thump. Yup, even after public orgasms I still got the warm fuzzies.

"Do you wanna talk first? Eat first? Fuck first?" Emmett suggested playfully, and I laughed.

"I think we'd better eat first," I said after my stomach gave a grumble, and I kissed his chest over his heart before sitting up. His T-shirt from high school pooled over my thighs, and he rubbed them with his open palms as he looked up at me. "Then talk… then, if we feel like it…," I spread my hands over his chest and pinched his nipples lightly, "Then we fuck."

He beamed, "I love the way you think baby."

I winked, "Come on. I want waffles."

I was inches away from picking up my plate and licking the maple syrup off of it. I figured that would be gross, so instead I settled for our talk. "So, what did you think about last night?" I said; simple, easy, and straight to the point.

Emmett finished up the last of his glass of milk and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well," he said slowly, "It wasn't exactly what I imagined, but it wasn't better or worse either; just different."

"What did you expect?" I asked with a small laugh.

"More screaming; less… well… I'm not going to say normalcy because that would just be ridiculous, but I guess less comfortable. I felt like maybe it was something I could handle, even for us. It wasn't scary like I thought."

I nodded, fully agreeing. "Here's the difference though; we don't have to do THAT, the whole group thing. I guess that usually only happens on weekends, but during the week there are classes and only one couple demonstrates while the rest watch and learn. That's what we could do baby, we could just go and learn, and then take it home with us. You know?"

He nodded slowly, "Let's try that; a step at a time. Besides, I saw how naked those girls last night were; I don't want anyone else knowing just how sexy my girl is."

I smiled, "You're so sweet baby." Leaning forward to cup the back of his neck, I kissed him softly then mumbled against his lips, "I'm selfish too, I don't wanna share."

He looked almost… relieved when I said that. I wasn't sure why, but it looked like every single muscle released its tension as soon as I said that. What was he expecting? I was his and he was mine, and I didn't mean it in the whole pre-women's lib thing; I meant it in a "my heart was only his", way that I knew he felt too.

But then again…

I cleared my throat, "I think I need to tell you something though…" I looked at our clasped hands and took a deep breath. The following words came out in one big gush of words. "IthinkthatAliceisreallysexyandIwouldn'tmindlearningwithher."

"Huh?" Emmett blinked.

I sighed. "Watching Alice… get…," I blushed to say the word, "pounded…yeah; it made me think certain things about her and that kind of freaked me out a little bit. She's my best friend…"

Emmett's eyes widened, but instead of turning pissed off like I thought he might be, he looked… aroused. His eyes darkened just a little bit as he studied my face, "Really?"

I nodded, blushing. It was utterly humiliating to admit, even to myself, that I had been sexually aroused by watching my best friend get fucked; I wanted to see it again… or possibly even help… I groaned a little, sliding my face into my hands, just imagining it.

"I knew it," he said with a grin, his dimples showing a little. "I _knew _you didn't really get off until you watched her getting fucked." He looked entirely too pleased, and I was entirely too embarrassed. My face was on fire. "It's OK baby, it's just like watching porn… and you know how much we enjoy watching that together."

Yes. Yes we did like watching porn together. I moaned a little, on the inside at least.

"It just feels so… weird, to think of her that way. I just can't help how I reacted to her." Face firmly in hands now, covering my eyes.

"I know baby," Emmett said, taking my hands off of my eyes gently and holding them in his own again. "But I'm sorry, that's fuckhot."

I bit my lip and tried not to incriminate myself any further. "Alice said there's a demonstration next week for beginners. Do you want to go?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. I want to know more. I want to do this right. There's a lot we have to learn, I think."

"Alice said it's pretty uncommon for people to come in as couples, but it's not unheard of; we're not that unique."

Again, Emmett looked visibly relieved. This time, I called him out on it; still rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb as I scooted a little closer to him. The kitchen chair made a hideous scraping sound as I did, before he said, "I didn't like how he looked at you."

"Huh?" My mind raced, trying to think of who "he" could possibly be. "That dungeon master guy? Um…," I snapped my fingers trying to recall the name, "James?"

Emmett shrugged. "I didn't like him much either, but I was actually talking about Alice's Dom, Edward."

"No way," I said, in much the same way as someone says when there's scandal in the beauty parlor, "Seriously?"

He chuckled quietly and stroked my cheek. "I don't think you realize just how amazing you are baby. How many guys look at you in a way that makes me want to punch in their faces? How many times I've fought the urge to grab you and kiss you just to show everyone that you're mine… it drives me insane sometimes."

My jaw dropped. His face looked so… I didn't even know how to describe it. Earnest? Innocent? Angry? It was a bizarre combination, but I saw nearly every emotion pass his face as I watched him, and the next few words that slipped out of my lips were completely involuntary. "Cave man?" It came out as a question.

Emmett stared at me like I was a crazy person, his eyes widening as he took me in. He blinked three times, before a chuckle escaped this throat, and pretty soon he was laughing his ass off. I didn't know whether to laugh with him or smack him. I really hadn't meant to say it, it just kinda came out. His words WERE pretty cave man-like, you had to admit.

I finally joined him in laughter, and he leaned over to kiss me, grinning against my lips. "Maybe just a little," he admitted, and kissed me a little harder, "As long as you like that."

"I'm not sure yet," I breathed, even though the idea excited me just a little, even though the women's libber inside me was protesting loudly. His lips were becoming more insistent against mine now, and my arms wrapped around his neck, the chair screeching against the linoleum as I scooted to get closer. Mine. My man.

"So… should I haul you over my shoulder and have my way with you, or are we too civilized for that?" he asked with a grin.

"Mmm…" I pretended to ponder that. "Who says we always have to be good and civilized?" I smirked, and he grinned widely back at me, scooping me out of my chair, standing me on my feet. I was mildly disappointed; the animalistic visions I had in my head dead now, thinking he was going to lead me to our bedroom by the hand. That is, until he bent over slightly, grabbing me by the waist and hauling me up over his strong arm.

"Emmett!" I squealed, pinching his ass which was nearly at eye level, and he slapped my butt hard in return. I moaned. Yup. He Cave man. Me Cave woman.

My women's libber grumbled in protest.

The next few days were long and tiring. There was a large festival in downtown Seattle, and we were working round the clock with directing traffic, diffusing small incidents, and making sure that the peace was kept in general. I arrested two women for public indecency, and a man for pick pocketing, but other than that, it was fairly quiet. These long hours also meant that I was on my feet for hours at a time, fighting through exhausting crowds and dealing with endless questions; I would also get dirty looks just because of my badge and uniform. I was wiped out every single day I got home, and needless to say I got lots of overtime.

Each night, I'd collapse on the bed. One night I was lucky enough that Emmett gave me a massage before we went to bed, but I made him stop when it became clear it would become more than that. I was so tired I knew I wouldn't be able to finish what we started. My body craved him, of course, but damn it, twelve plus hour shifts were killing me slowly.

Emmett was also busy. He was working on a project someone else had scrapped, and he was trying with everything in him to fix it. If there's one thing Emmett's good at, it's problem solving. He thinks everything through and he is quick to make decisions; it made him a valuable employee to the company. He spent most evenings with paperwork spread around him and his laptop in his lap; his glasses sliding down his nose as he typed furiously.

We were busy; the new lifestyle we wanted to delve into was far from our minds. When we had sex, it was fast and gratifying, but we both knew it wasn't what we both fully craved. I found myself imagining myself bound and gagged, a paddle slamming against my ass or something deep inside my-

The phone rang and I groaned; I didn't feel like answering it. I didn't care who it was, I needed more sleep so I burrowed myself into the pillow further. This was naptime, dammit! Emmett and I had shared a salad and now he was working on his latest project. My feet were curled under his leg as I napped on my side and I didn't want to move. Emmett, the angel and devil that he was, plucked up the offending, vibrating object and put it on my thigh for me. I just glared at him.

I looked at the screen. Alice. Fucking pixie.

"Whaaaaaat?" I whined into the phone.

"Don't sound so excited to talk to me," she said dryly. "I need to ask you something real quick."

"Shoot."

"Wellllllll," she said, dragging the word out into several syllables. "I'm hosting a party of my own this weekend and I wanted to know if you could bring a friend, maybe Jasper."

"Huh?" My mind instantly went to the kind of "party" we attended a few days ago, and I shook my head, trying to shake out the image of Jasper being Alice's sub. The vision only lasted a moment, but I was a little traumatized by it. "Um, I don't think Jasper would really be into that, Alice…"

She laughed, her little sparkly laugh that either made you feel light hearted or stupid. There was an equal chance of it being one or the other, but right now I just felt stupid. "That's not what I meant, silly. Not _that _kind of party!"

"Oh," I breathed, sagging in relief. Even though Jasper and Alice would make a spectacular couple, I just couldn't picture him being a part of that community; maybe because I didn't _want _to imagine it, but still.

Alice giggled again. "I just want to get some people together, and I thought maybe he'd like to come. You guys are always trying to set us up, after all." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"We do not!" I lied. It was true. Emmett and I had been trying to play Cupid with those two for years now, and they just wouldn't budge. Jasper was shy, and slightly introverted even though he could tell a joke that would make you pee yourself if you weren't careful, or sober, enough. He'd play the perfect antidote for Alice's insane behavior. They'd be entirely perfect for one another, if they could only see that.

"Whatever, whatever," she said dismissively. "Will you talk to him? Will you guys come too? Obviously it won't be a party without my favorite married kinky people!"

I snorted, which is very lady-like, I know. "I have to check my schedule, but I'll try."

"Good! I'll see you later! Are you coming to the demonstration tomorrow?" She sounded supremely excited, more excited than most people would have been about… well, anything. I wondered how much sugar she ingested per day.

"Maybe," I said, stifling a yawn. My eyes were getting droopy again. "Listen, Alice, I'm exhausted; I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine," she said, defeated. "I'll talk to you later friend! Get some sleep with that hubby of yours." I swear, I could hear facial expressions through the phone, or maybe I just knew Alice so well that I knew she'd be winking at me if she were nearby.

"I always do," I joked, and hung up without another word. She was my best friend. She would forgive me for my rudeness.

I sank bonelessly into the couch, and Emmett pulled one of my feet onto his lap. I opened one eye to see that he had set his laptop aside. I wiggled my other foot from out underneath his butt and stretched out fully, moaning softly.

"You kill me when you do that," he said softly, huskily. Wow. Clearly he wasn't in a working mood at the moment.

"Do what?" I teased softly, stretching again. My back popped as I did, so instead of the teasing moan I had prepared came out more like a yelp, and Emmett laughed. I kicked him in the stomach and then he was frowning at me; I couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. He looked annoyed, but also like I'd taken away his pet puppy. "Oh, never mind," I said, sighing.

Emmett gathered me into his arms, nuzzling my neck. "You're cute."

"I don't want to be cute," I pouted.

"I like cute. It works for me," he said with a grin. I crossed my arms with a huff. "Because of that," he added.

"Of what?" I was puzzled.

He gestured to my chest, where my breasts were pressed against my arms, giving me excellent cleavage in my dark blue tank top. I smirked. "You would."

He brushed his fingertips over the swell of my breasts. "I would."

"We already had sex today. Like… three times," I laughed. "You've worn me out, buddy!"

It's hard to resist his pout. Like a little kid, except legal and fuckable. Adorable. I sighed and straddled his lap, my arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. I made a mental note to work out with him sometime soon. There was nothing more erotic than my man working out, all sweaty and strong and lickable…

"I think…" he said slowly. "That there are still a few more orgasms in you, baby, and I think it's my job to make sure you find them." He rubbed my pussy with his flat, open

palm, and I moaned loudly, throwing back my head.

"God, Emmett," I sighed. He was right. My body was still craving more and more, something only he had the power to give me. Sure, we liked to masturbate for each other, but mostly I was lucky enough to not need to do the job myself too often. My hands felt unfulfilling after his touch.

His hands kept up their magic touch, rubbing me over the seam of my pants, which pressed hard against my clit. "You're so beautiful when you're turned on for me, baby," he said in a low, seductive voice; like he needed to seduce me. "It makes me want to take you so hard you can barely see straight…"

I moaned loudly, moving my hips towards his hand. More, more… I always needed more.

"I'm going to learn how to give you pleasure beyond anything you've ever felt," he promised. "And pain, too, if you deserve it… if you desire it too." He removed his hand and slapped my ass hard, and I groaned, pushing my ass out towards his hand, eager for more. It was shocking, how wet that simple action made me. "I'm going to give you everything you want and need baby, how does that sound?"

Godddd, I loved his mouth and everything that came out of it. I could cum from that alone, but then he kept touching me, and I was losing it fast. Over my pants...from simple friction...this man is a sex god. I'm telling you.

He slapped my ass hard again, breaking me from my reverie. "Answer me!"

"What?" My brain was utterly fogged; I was so close to orgasm already.

"I'm going to give," another slap, "your pussy everything it wants and needs baby. How," another slap "does that sound?"

"Good," I moaned. "So good…" I clung to him now, my body in overload. I was about to cum…

Emmett must have sensed it, his fingers worked me over in double time, and before I knew what was happening, I was calling out his name and seeing stars behind my eyelids. "Fuck fuck fuck," I whispered softly as I came, and Emmett didn't stop rubbing me through my orgasm. "Oh…"

I looked up at him foggily, and he was grinning like a fool. "I made you jizz in your pants," he laughed, and I was too limp and blissful to smack him or even laugh with him, though I did find it rather amusing. How on earth could he be spanking me one minute and cracking jokes the next? My God. My perfect man. Still. Even more so.

I smiled against his neck. "Mmm, thank you," I mumbled. The exhaustion was catching up to me again, and I knew he was about to have a very sound asleep, albeit happy Bella in his arms at any moment. I nuzzled his neck, and I could hear the rumble of his soft laughter as I leaned my head against his chest. "Take me to bed, baby."

"I wish I could stay with you, baby, but I've got so much work to do," he said, picking me up as he said it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. He worked so hard, I was so proud of him. "I'll try to join you before the birds start chirping," he teased.

"I wish you could just hold me," I breathed, feeling so safe and wonderful in his arms. He smelled like Ranch dressing from our salad tonight. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

It was a Wednesday tomorrow, so we knew the night wouldn't be late like it was last weekend. I was glad. I didn't work tomorrow, but I knew it'd still be exhausted. I had blisters from my work boots like you wouldn't believe.

"As I'll ever be," he said, and seemed a little nervous as he said it, like he might sigh shakily or something, but he never did.

I stroked his hair. "It'll be OK baby. We're going to learn, it's not going to be easy, but we will."

He smiled down at me, and even though I was falling asleep and semi-post coital, my heart gave a little thump in my chest. He laid me down on our bed gently, my head resting on my pillow. He flipped the comforter over me, and I snuggled into the sheets as he brushed my hair tenderly out of my face. Ungh. He was killing me. Emmett knelt beside the bed, and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon baby. I promise. Get some rest, I know you need it."

I nodded silently, and my heavy eyelids slid shut against my will. It was like… nine o'clock at night, but I was simply that sleepy. I heard Emmett pad quietly out of the bedroom, and shut the door behind him. Times like these, I wished we had a cat, or something like that to snuggle with. I was cold without being in his arms.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about our tomorrow and all the things we'd learn together.

**A/N II: Gimme your love!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: RL has been a bitch, but next chapter won't take as long, I promise! Thanks so much to larin20 for being my groovy pre-reader and idea-giver. This first lesson came from her glorious brain. Love ya sweet cheeks!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. Like I make money off of this.**

I wasn't as concerned about what I wore to the demonstration this time. Alice was always on my case, no matter where I went, about the right outfit and the right makeup and blah blah blah, but tonight no one's eyes would be on me, she wouldn't be there, and I wasn't out to impress. I slipped into my faded jeans and a black tank top, as Emmett wore something plaid.

"Ready baby?" I asked with a grin, the butterflies in my stomach now more from excitement than nervousness.

He pushed up his thick black rimmed glasses and grinned at me. "Yup!"

* CTR *

Rouge was a lot quieter tonight than it was on the other night, mostly because this was a night for classes, not an essential free-for-all. There was only two other couples, both looking decidedly anxious, gripping each other's hands tightly. Angela and Ben, and Kate and Garrett, respectively. Angela and Ben were dating, but Kate and Garrett were simply friends with… lots and lots of benefits. Ben had apparently had a lot of past experience, and wanted his new girlfriend Angela to pick up on the lifestyle. Kate and Garrett had just stumbled into it, already being close friends, and decided to learn together. It was easy and comfortable talking with them, knowing they had no more knowledge than we did, aside from Ben of course.

"Is it really bad I want to watch other people?" Angela whispered out of the corner of her mouth to me and Kate. I laughed as Kate emphatically shook her head no. "Then is it bad I really want other people to watch me?"

Kate shook her head even faster. "It's so exciting," she giggled. "My ex and I used to do a webcam thing for this site… it was so fucking exciting knowing anyone could see us. It's a rush."

Oh my… I couldn't deny the very idea of people watching Emmett and I together was thrilling. When he'd made me cum when anyone could see us, though they were all distracted, I'd felt liberated and wanton; how would I feel if I were naked? If he were naked? If we were fucking…

I shoved my thoughts aside as Emmett wound his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side as he nibbled on my neck. I wondered what he had been talking about with the other men. Dom things? As Emmett was distracting me with his tongue in the shell of my ear, James sauntered into the room. He was shirtless, again, and his pants hung extremely low on his hips. He looked dangerous somehow, even barefoot. He was the man in charge and you knew just looking at him to not mess with him.

"We are ready to begin," he said simply, and even Emmett pulled away, snapping to attention. I could see his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed, his eyes now trained towards James. "I understand this is the first time for most of you." He nodded towards Ben, who nodded stoically back. "Our first lesson… control. And consent to release."

A little shiver went down my spine.

"My dear, will you please join us now?" My eyes followed his gaze as Super Blonde from the other night entered the room. I was instantly fascinated that she was submitting to James. She seemed so strong and dominant when she was playing just days ago. I wondered if all Dominants switched from time to time, and if so, would Emmett someday?

Another shiver.

Super Blonde walked slowly towards James, head held low, and kneeled before him in a standard position. Ready. Waiting. She was gloriously naked, unlike last time, and I couldn't help the searing blush that colored my cheeks. I vowed then and there to never get naked beside her. My ego just couldn't handle it.

"Please make note," James began, "of her stance, her posture. How she keeps her eyes trained on the ground, unless I command her otherwise." He smoothed her hair softly, now walking around her body. "Her breathing is even, she's ready for anything I request- demand- of her. Her body is mine, and she will surrender it to me as I see fit."

It sounded so wrong, or at least it should have. From James' mouth, the very idea of giving up all control was disturbing. But when I replaced him with Emmett, and Super Blonde with me… it was erotic. Exciting. And so I kept listening.

James tilted Super Blonde's chin up towards him. "Look at me," he said in a soft, yet commanding tone. Her brilliant blue eyes looked up at him, and he smiled at her. "You see, she does nothing without my bidding. Perfectly submissive. But this does not mean this will go unrewarded." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "No, she will receive her reward, so long as she continues to submit to me. And this will be our lesson for today. My dear, please get on your hands and knees for me."

Super Blonde crawled up onto a little carpeted platform James had sitting in the middle of the room. She was careful, methodic in her movements. Lithe, almost like a cat. I couldn't help but stare, and not just because I was studying her movements. She was insanely beautiful. I felt inferior in comparison. When she was in position, he smiled.

"Good, very good," he praised, running his hand down her back, and she arched it a little, towards his touch. Yup. The cat scenario was working well in my head. His hand traced the curve of her round ass, and she let out a breathy sigh. "See how responsive she is already, knowing she has no more control over her sensations? I bring her the pleasure, I give her just what she needs, and only when I see it fit."

Emmett wound his arm around me, though he was still watching the scene in rapt fascination. For a brief flicker, I was afraid he was staring at Super Blonde, but then I realized I had just been, and that I needed to relax. His eyes were darting everywhere, across the entire scene, and I could practically see him making mental notes. Knowing him, he probably wished he'd brought a real pad of paper.

James leaned forward to whisper something in Super Blonde's ear, and she nodded once, her eyes still trained on the ground. He circled her body once more until he was standing behind her, his fingers disappearing casually inside her sex as if he were buying a newspaper instead of teasing her in front of an audience.

"You will not cum until I give you permission," James said quietly. Super Blonde nodded her consent, and James added another finger. I tried not to get aroused that I could see how wet his fingers were when he withdrew them. "You'll see how aroused she is, knowing she has no control. For now, I'm not binding her hands or feet, and this is what I recommend when you first start out. Later, I'll teach you about binding and restraints. But for now, watch how she controls herself. Her fingers dig into the floor to keep from reaching out, her toes curl to restrain herself. Watch how labored her breathing is…"

James went on and on, explaining every inch of Super Blonde's posture as we watched on. I chanced a glance at the others in the group, and they were all equally entranced. My eyes raced over Super Blonde, making sure I memorized every inch of her, so that I could mimic it later with Emmett. James' fingers were working faster and faster inside Super Blonde, and she was starting to cry out with pleasure. Her knuckles were nearly white, gripping the carpet hard as she fought off her orgasm. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing to her, but it looked good by the look on her face, which was literally orgasmic.

He withdrew his fingers quickly, and she moaned loudly, slumping slightly, which earned her a hard slap on the ass. "Maintain!" he demanded, and she rose back up to her former position, looking like she was having a hard time with it. The need to orgasm was plain on her face. Wow. Dude must have magic fingers, because I didn't see anything extraordinary about what he was doing.

"Her body wants to cum, but she hasn't earned it yet," James explained. "Remember, this is about mutual pleasure. It's not about the submissive pleasuring only the Dominant, nor the submissive getting everything." And with that, he popped out his cock and held it to her lips. I gasped in shock, both at the fact that he was doing this in front of us, though I shouldn't have been surprised, and because he was fucking huge. Not as big as my Emmett, obviously, but a lot bigger than he looked like he would be.

Super Blonde kept her fingers dug into the carpet as she sucked James' cock into her mouth, deep throating him like a pro. Maybe I could get some tips from her for blowing Emmett properly. God knows I tried, but my gag reflex was still horrid, and it wasn't very fun for me to give head. I knew he loved it and I wanted to please him, so maybe I could learn some new things. Her hair swung as she bobbed up and down on his dick, and he threw his head back, running his fingers through her hair, encouraging her to take him down fully until her nose was brushing his hips. _Holy shit!_

I guess I said it out loud, because everyone's eyes rested on me, save James and Super Blonde, who were lost in their scene. Kate smirked at me, and Angela was blushing like crazy. The guys just looked amused, and Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the side of my neck. "Can we try that?" he whispered eagerly, and I turned my head to give him a startled look.

"We'll see," I said. It was horribly ironic that we were in a class for D/s sex, but my husband was asking for oral instead. I felt horribly humiliated at my own skills, and right then and there I vowed to be a better lover, and not just with my submission. The only thing in this world I wanted was to please my husband, to take care of him.

I'd been distracted, apparently, because I had totally missed James moving behind Super Blonde, because now he was fucking her brains out, tapping her clit quickly with his forefinger, but not letting her cum when she so clearly needed to.

"You… won't… cum… until I tell you too," James grunted out, clearly enjoying himself.

"Ohhh," she screamed out, and James grabbed her hair into his fist, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. "Please…"

James slapped her ass. "Not yet!" he commanded. She held her ground, and he kept teasing her clit until she was a panting mess. Fuck, it was hot to watch… My clit twitched in appreciation. Emmett had kept his arms around me, and I could feel his erection against my back. In fact, I think everyone in this room was about to strip down and fuck- it was incredibly erotic watching James and Super Blonde fuck in front of us. It made me want to fuck in front of others too. I felt incredibly deviant and naughty.

"Rosalie…" he grunted, after what seemed like eternity, "you may cum."

Ahh, so Super Blonde had a name. She arched her back, her mouth falling open with a loud moan as she came, muttering profanities under her breath as she convulsed (presumably) around his fingers. "Oh Goddd," she moaned throatily, and it was a sexy sound that made my clit twitch. I wanted to feel that… now.

I whimpered as Emmett kissed my neck, leaning back against him. "Are you going to let me control your body like that?" he whispered. "Only cum when I tell you to?"

I nodded helplessly. I knew I'd do anything to please him, short of mass murder. Besides… that kind of looked like fun… or at the very least an awesome challenge. I was afraid I'd have no control… but I could learn it. For Emmett, I would.

I heard a loud groan, and it sounded like James had cum into his condom, but I was utterly focused on Emmett's breath on my neck, driving me insane. We were going to practice as soon as we got home, I could guarantee that.

* CTR *

We drove home in relative silence, but it wasn't awkward. We both knew what the other was thinking about, and we both knew exactly what was going to happen when we got home. The energy crackled between us, and I was panting by the time we pulled into the driveway. It was all I could do to not turn to him and fog up the windows a little bit, but we had neighbors, and it wasn't exactly a good thing to have the cop getting dirty in her own driveway.

We hurried into the house, and set about setting the scene. I was so eager, I kept dropping everything, and nearly lit my hair on fire in my haste to light the mood candles. Emmett laughed as he took the lighter from me.

"Why don't you get more comfortable… AKA naked?" Emmett suggested with a smirk. "I'd hate to have to extinguish you tonight."

I laughed. "Yeah, that'd put a damper on things…"

He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck with his nose. His heavy breath in my ear made me weak with need, and I mean weak. My knees were literally shaking in anticipation. Without his strong arms holding me up, I'd be goo. And we hadn't even started yet. Damn.

"Hurry," he whispered, and I about lost it.

"OK baby," I whimpered, and somehow pried myself out of his arms. In the bathroom, I shed myself of all of my clothes and ran a brush through my hair. My hands were shaking. What if I failed? What if Emmett had to punish me from the first time we tried this? Of course he didn't know how to punish me just yet… but still… I wanted to please him.

"Are you ready?" I asked, poking my head out the door. The room was empty. "Babe?"

No answer. The room looked lovely though, dimly lit by the candles we'd placed around the room and he'd graciously lit for me, and the bed was made for once. I was terrible at that task, but it looked like my baby had taken care of everything.

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. I bit my lip. I couldn't deny that I was nervous. I'd never done this before, I mean, this was our first class and our first lesson and I didn't want to screw it up on our first try. I knew I wouldn't be perfect, but I was always a perfectionist in everything else I'd ever done. So the whole trial and error thing, I was never a fan of.

Emmett walked in the door, looking sexy as hell in the same outfit he'd worn tonight. There was a sharpness in his eyes I'd never quite seen before, and it scared me and thrilled me. He was in his Dom mode, and I was SO ready to be submissive to him. I'd do anything to get those hands on me right now.

"You're not in position," he growled, and a genuine thrill raced through me. "Do it, now."

I scrambled to my hands and knees, nearly falling flat on my face as I did. Oh God, I was already screwing up… My back wasn't arched right, I could feel it. I was trying to hard to mimic Rosalie's posture, but I was panting too hard. I was too nervous and too afraid of screwing up.

Like a mind reader, Emmett soothed me. "Baby, relax… you look like you're going to fall apart baby…" He rubbed my back really close to my ass. "Just breathe."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and I felt my muscles relax. Instantly, the posture felt more natural.

"There," Emmett said in this voice I'd never heard before. It was deep and authoritative… yet caring. Sweet. Attentive. I loved it. This was who he was as a Dom.

Now to find out who I was as a sub.

"Now…" Emmett said quietly. He was standing behind me, and I wished there was a mirror in front of me so I could see him. My husband was perfect, and I wanted to see him like this. "Are you ready Isabella?"

I shivered. "Yes, Sir," I said. I wasn't sure if I should call him Master yet or not. His hands trailed over me, and I moaned quietly. They caressed the back of my thighs, up almost to where I needed his fingers, before molding over my ass and giving it a firm squeeze. I couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped my throat. Emmett was _such _an ass man.

So I was surprised when I got a swift and slightly painful slap. Apparently he didn't need lessons in punishment. He was pretty good at it already. "Is something funny here?"

"No!" I said quickly. The slap stung a little, it wasn't a good smack like I enjoyed. I didn't want another one just yet.

"Good," he said in this dark tone, and rubbed over the place he'd just slapped. My back arched as the sensation. More, more, more…

"You will not cum, Isabella," Emmett said, and he voice shook just the slightest bit. The only reason I even noticed was because I knew him so well. "You won't cum until I tell you to," he added quickly. "And if it gets to be too much, use our safe words." He was too cute, spitting out the words like afterthoughts. We'd already agreed on the standard "green, yellow, red" safety words.

I nodded once, and then I felt his fingers brushing against my clit. Oooh, damn… The unexpected sensation was incredible. My hips moved back towards his hand, but that just earned me another slap. "Control!" he demanded. I bit back the whimper in my throat. I had no idea I had such little control over my body I had, how freely I loved him before. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath.

His finger dipped deep inside me, and I threw my head back. I didn't know if it was the anxiety, the anticipation, or if he was just that good, but I'd literally never felt this way before. Oddly… powerful. That I could control my body and he could bring me the pleasure, pushing that control. His fingers moved inside me, two then three, as he pumped inside me slowly, teasingly. My back arched again as he teased my clit, barely even touching it, brushing against it with his knuckles. Oh fuck… I was starting to lose it.

My orgasm built up slowly, stoked further when he sped up his movements, making my fingers dig into the comforter. I think my toes even curled. I was too busy on concentrating on not cumming to truly know. I wondered if I was concentrating too much… or not enough… My body started to contract…

"Wait," Emmett growled, pushing his cock inside me as my pussy started to clench around him. "Not yet."

My arms were shaking uncontrollably now, and I was starting to feel desperate. I'd never held off like this before, ever, and it was insane, the amount of effort I was giving this. And I was weak. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Without even realizing it, I'd fallen to my elbows, my face buried in the pillow in front of me, gasping. "Emmett, please!" I begged, dropping the façade. And then it was too late. My body convulsed hard as I came around him, endlessly. He didn't stop, probably because he was having control issues too, and I heard him grunt as he came inside me. My orgasm felt endless, and I felt amazing… but my heart instantly sank. I'd failed.

"I'm sorry," I moaned. "I'm so sorry baby…"

Emmett pulled out and immediately pulled me to his chest. I fought back huge tears as he stroked my hair lovingly. "It's OK baby."

"No it's not!" I wailed. "You didn't give me permission."

"It was our first time baby, and you did amazing. You know," he pushed back a little to look in my eyes. "It's going to sound kinda egotistical, but I've never had a hard time making you cum." I snorted. Soooooo true. "So the fact that you could hold out for me, for that long… that's amazing baby. It's not going to be instant." He kissed my forehead. "That being said, I think I'm going to have to punish you now for that. Well, maybe not NOW… but when I learn how to."

I laughed lightly and sniffed. "I just want to make you happy baby."

"You do, love, and we'll learn, this was our first attempt," he assured me. He was being awfully understanding. I felt like shit. "Come on, let's get some sleep, OK? It's been a long week and we've got that party to go to tomorrow night."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Alice is shoehorning me into this ungodly tight dress."

"Really?" Emmett's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, such a fast departure from his Dom persona. I loved them both equally, though I was just getting to know the Dominant in him. "Can I see?"

"Not until tomorrow," I said with a smirk, kissing the tip of his nose. He nipped at my bottom lip in response. "Let's go to bed baby."

We crawled in bed, still naked, and Emmett pulled the covers around me. I heard the distinct clicking of his glasses being put on the dresser, and smiled to myself. Even as my Dom, Emmett still kept on his nerdy glasses.

**A/N II: Reviews make me happy! Lemme know whatcha think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks as always to the wonderful larin20 for helping me with this one, encouraging me to make this one a little more interesting for ya. ;-) *hugs* **

**Who else adored Eclipse? I for one fangirled (on the inside) and have seen it 4 times already. And I wanna see more. Obsessed much? Yes! Cuz my beloved Cullens were there. :-D**

**Disclaimer: ****(to be read in a voice similar to Professor Snape) **I'm not SM. Obviously. 

I shimmied into the black skin-tight bandage dress Alice had bought for me a few weeks ago. At the time, there hadn't been an occasion for it, but she soon rectified that by inviting everyone she knew to her house for a crazy bash that would ensure a hangover and probably more debauchery than one would assume. The last time I went to one of these parties, she'd tried to get everyone to switch keys in some kind of old school 70s wife swap, and Emmett and I ended up fucking in the corner of her living room while everyone was passed out- we were kinda drunk. I don't remember much except I had to keep quiet and we thought I was pregnant for a few days afterwards…

"Holy hell," Emmett said, startling me out of my thoughts. I whirled around, and he was standing a lot closer than I expected him to be. There was literally inches between us, and it looked like he wanted to devour me as I stood. Oh boy, would I let him, too.

I gulped. "Do you like it?"

He ran his hands down my sides, preoccupied with their path, finally groping my ass and pulling me flush against him. "You could say that," he said huskily. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had this look in his eyes, that went from lazy seduction to that much harder look that was becoming familiar to me now. "I wonder…"

"What?"

"If I kept these…" His hands moved up from under my skirt and snapped my panties off with his forefingers. The tiny scrap of lace I'd bought just for tonight fell to the ground uselessly before he bent to snatch them up and shove them in his pocket. I went to protest but then his fingers were tracing my slit and I couldn't think. I gasped and settled back onto the vanity, spreading my thighs more to give him better access. The stuff rattled around as I brought one leg up around his waist to get closer.

He kissed my neck as he continued to finger me, pushing in one finger slowly. "Oh shit!" I moaned, pushing my hips down towards his hand. "Emmett!"

He pulled his fingers out then, and I moaned in extreme displeasure. "Wha-"

"Just a thought for later," he said low in my ear, and then walked away like he hadn't just completely defiled me. I thought I saw him suck his fingers into his mouth as he turned the corner. Dirty bastard.

Flustered, aroused, and now cranky from the abrupt ending, I set about trying to get the blush off my face and brushing my hair one last time.

"You're gonna pay for that one," I hissed as I grabbed my keys off the side table and stomped to the car without looking at him. He chuckled, knowing exactly what sort of effect he had on me, and locked the door behind us. I drove- I ignored him for the vast majority of the car ride.

"Bella, please don't be mad," he said, his tone still more jovial than I appreciated. I was officially horny now, horny and frustrated as hell.

"That was just mean," I pouted, putting my foot on the brake for a light. "You know how I hate to be teased."

"I'm pushing you," he said simply. "Testing you, to see how much teasing you can take."

"What?" We hadn't had any lessons like that yet.

"Alice suggested it," he said simply.

"You talked to Alice about it?" I squeaked. I wasn't upset, just shocked. They'd never been particularly close, though they were certainly friendly.

"She called to see if you were on overtime or not earlier today, and she asked how we were doing," he explained. "She suggested I test you, push you to your limits as much as possible."

"And you choose _now_ to start?" I exclaimed, surging forward as the traffic light turned green.

He smirked. "Why not now?"

"Because… because I'm about ready to jump you and we're about to be in public!" I whined. "That's hardly fair."

"No one ever said it was about fairness," he said smoothly, briefly slipping into his Dom persona. "We've got to start somewhere."

"Infuriating," I muttered, flipping the turn signal and turning onto Alice's street. There were several dozen cars parked on the street, some of which were neighbors, but I knew most were for Alice's party. I grinned as I noticed Jasper's car.

Alice flung open the door before we were even halfway up the walk. Psychic little shrimp.

"You're heeeeeere!" she squealed, running towards me in six-inch heels with her arms wide open. I snickered as I realized they were the same heels she wore at Rouge. "And you look amazing B!"

"Oh, thanks," I said, smoothing my dress over my hips. I didn't want to admit it, but Alice was always right when it came to the fashion. Dammit. "Emmett liked it," I added with a whisper. I was still mad at him but they didn't have to know it.

"I bet," she smirked, and grabbed my hand, dragging me into her house. I started feeling a little warm and nervous already, I always hated parties. They made me claustrophobic. My eyes immediately sought out Jasper, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I found him… chatting with Edward. Holy…

"Well that's awkward," Emmett said into my ear, and I nodded. Alice's Dom with her potential love match, chatting as though they were old frat buddies or something. Though I'd only met Edward once, it was odd to see him dressed in regular clothes, amongst regular, fully clothed people. Though his facial expression was jovial, friendly, his eyes were dark, keeping the secret few probably knew about.

"Emmett! Bells!" Jasper grinned wide, giving us the full brunt of his big white Texan grin. "So good to see you!"

Emmett and Jasper engaged in the whole bro hug thing, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as we said hello. Edward smoldered. I mean literally, he looked like he was trying to be a model or something, sucking in his cheeks and looking all Fabio-ish… My mind briefly flashed to "Blue Steel" and I nearly giggled out loud.

"Do you guys want drinks?" Jasper asked, and we both nodded. Jasper knew our drinks well, so he slipped over to the makeshift bar Alice had created. My heart did a happy dance as I saw them talking and laughing as Jasper made the drinks. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist as he hugged me from behind, now starting a somewhat-awkward conversation with Edward.

"So um, how long have you known Alice?" Emmett asked. His fingers were brushing my hipbones, and though it was through fabric, it still got me all riled up. He knew it would. Still testing me. His breath on my shoulder helped too, though I wasn't sure that part was intentional.

"Two months," Edward said smoothly. He took a sip of his drink. Apparently that was all he was going to say.

"So, did you just randomly meet or…?" Emmett clearly wasn't afraid to push a little boundaries.

"We met through a mutual source," Edward answered mildly. He looked like he was slightly irritated that the subject was being brought up here, but he was at least answering. They were the oddest match I'd ever seen. I had so many questions for Alice, but I'd have to wait until our monthly coffee chat to ask.

"Ah," Emmett said, now sensing that this topic wasn't exactly party appropriate. "So uh, Eddie, what do you do?"

He smiled a little, only the corners of his mouth sliding upwards. "I'm a teacher."

"Well that's… nice…" Emmett stammered. I got this terribly graphic image in my head of teacher/student relations, and it grossed me out even though I was sure Edward was merely Dominant, not a pervert or pedophile on top of it. "What subject?"

"Biology. I teach in high school, though my aspirations are to teach college level someday."

"Hey, that was Bella's least favorite subject in school," Emmett said with a smirk, squeezing me.

"It was only because my lab partner smelled like onions," I protested. "I was fine with everything else, I liked dissecting things."

Edward laughed. It was the first time I'd heard the sound, and I got the distinct impression he didn't do it often. He seemed like he was just one of those guys that was always _on. _"I'm sure you were an excellent student," he said quietly, looking me right in the eye as he said it. I flushed, because I more than caught the implications of what he was saying. It made my lips twitch a little, with a smile or with irritation, I wasn't quiet sure.

"I still don't regret my career path," I said after I cleared my throat. "Criminal justice and being a cop is the best thing I've ever done."

Edward's eyebrows raised. "That sounds dangerous for someone…" He cut himself off quickly.

I raised my eyebrow with a laugh. "Go ahead, finish that sentence."

Emmett chuckled beside me. One of the things I adored about him was he wasn't a worry wart. He had always had concerns about my occupation, given my height, weight, gender and general demeanor, but he'd never discouraged me from what I did. Charlie was the biggest opponent in my decision making, and that was only because he knew exactly what the job entailed. He always worried for me, working in Seattle. He didn't trust "city folk" well.

Edward grimaced. "Uh… never mind." He swallowed hard and looked away. "I see a friend of mine…" he said. "Excuse me."

Emmett and I watched as Edward made it through the small mob that Alice had gathered in her living room, dodging a drunk girl with a red drink that would surely stain his shirt, and stood beside… Rosalie. Super Blonde. Yikes. How many D/s friends had Alice mixed with her "regular" friends? I searched the crowd for Angela or Kate, but they weren't there, of course. It was doubtful Alice had even met them yet.

I watched Edward and Rosalie interact, trying to see if I could glean anything off of their body language, anything to show that their relationship was anything other than the Dominant selves they'd proved themselves to be in Rouge. But there was nothing unusual with how they stood and talked to themselves. I supposed I needed to stop thinking of Doms and subs as anything other than normal people who just happened to have strong preferences in the bedroom. After all, I didn't identify myself as a sub, especially in my everyday life. I supposed I'd have to get used to the idea that most people were ladies and gentlemen in the streets and freaks in the sheets. I highly doubted Edward carried a whip around with him. Although it was an intriguing thought.

Emmett's hands distracted me momentarily, but not before I noticed with a start that Edward had shifted his gaze from Rosalie to me, his stare intense. I jumped as Emmett squeezed my ass, and I shot Edward what I hoped was something like a glare or at least a warning look before turning to my husband and kissing him softly. Marking my territory a little bit. Or rather, letting Emmett mark his. Whatever it would take to make the staring stop.

By now, Jasper was back with our drinks, and I took a long sip of mine. Edward had intrigued me tonight. The investigative side of me wanted to know more; the pragmatic side decided that it was probably best to let him reveal himself to us first. Pun unintended. And the fear monitor inside me wanted to go off because Edward was freaking me with all the stares and shit. There was something different about him and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How is my favorite old married couple?" Jasper joked, breaking my concentration, and the three of us fell into easy, light conversation. Alice joined us from time to time, and it was to my extreme delight that Jasper's eyes drifted to her from time to time as they spoke together, and I nearly laughed out loud with glee when his eyes followed her ass as she flitted around the room chatting up her other guests. I could easily see them together, matching like pieces to a puzzle. A perfect match. Maybe if he could get past the whole sub thing that is…

And then Emmett was kissing my neck and pulling me into a dark corner, and my mind was anywhere but Edward, or Rose, or Alice and Jasper, or anything but Emmett and his amazing hands.

* CtR *

"I'm pretty sure Jasper wants Alice," Emmett said with a smirk as we undressed from the party. I kicked off my shoes gratefully as he clicked on the TV. Star Trek. Of course. I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile, knowing how much my husband loved that show. He insisted it inspired him, and I humored him because to be perfectly honest, I thought a couple of the guys were hot. So shoot me.

"You may be right," I replied, reaching for the zipper of my dress.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett said, making me pause. "Allow me."

I smirked as I walked towards him, turned my back to him, and allowed him to slowly pull the zipper down my back, feeling the material loosen around my shoulders and back, until he reached my ass. I tried not to shiver too hard as his fingers brushed against the skin of my back, which suddenly felt warmer than usual.

"There," he whispered, bringing my hair away from my face, kissing my neck before stepping away. Teasing me again.

"Don't do that," I whispered. "You know what it's doing to me."

He was back at my side in a flash. "Are you still aroused my Bella?"

Of course I bloody fucking was. The man had been teasing me all night. We'd spent most of the night looking innocent and friendly with others. There was no pseudo orgy nor swinger style hookups, just a nice get together with booze and laughter. And Edward staring at me all night, no matter where I was, at any moment. He was always there. It was unnerving.

But rather than focus on that, I'd been focused on my husband. Emmett was doing his best to drive me insane the entire night. His fingers traced my skin along the edge of my dress, or ran up my thigh as we sat, until I was panting, silently willing his hand to disappear under my dress, along my inner thigh until his fingers were dipping into my-

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked as he pushed his fingers deep inside me, an easy feat since I was pretty much a swimming pool down there at this point. The anticipation alone was killing me. "Do you think you can hold back, wait until I give you permission tonight?"

The way he was fingering me, twisting his fingers inside me, hitting all the best spots within me, I knew it was going to be hard, but instead I moaned yes, and he sped up his movements. I cried out, my knees buckling as he rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Let's move to the bed," he growled in my ear, withdrawing his fingers. I whimpered and slumped against him, holding onto his strong arm.

"Please baby," I moaned. "Please…"

"Only if you're good," he said in his Dom voice. I shivered at his tone, and he pushed me on the bed, my thighs instantly spreading to give him room to work with. His fingers plunged back inside me, and I cried out. So fucking good.

"I'll be good," I groaned, holding onto his forearm, gripping him tightly to me so he wouldn't pull back again. I was concentrating hard as he twisted and pumped his fingers inside me, staring straight up at the ceiling so I wouldn't get caught up in the sensations again. I wouldn't fail him again, I wouldn't allow myself to.

Emmett kissed me deeply, making one hand slide up the back of his neck to pull him closer, but he pushed me away again, a determined look on his face. He wasn't my husband but my Dom right now, and he was on a mission.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt the orgasm build quickly within me. "Please," I whispered. "Please… I'm… I'm gonna…"

He pulled out his fingers and smacked my pussy. Not hard, just enough to make me jump and cry out with pleasure. "Wait!"

"Emmett, I can't… please…" I felt myself convulsing again and nearly lost it as he pushed his fingers inside of me again.

"Cum!" he finally shouted, and literally seconds later I was, my fingernails digging hard into his shoulders as I rode wave after wave of release, his fingers prolonging every sensation.

"Ohhhh," I moaned, my entire body shaking apart with the insanely intense orgasm. "Fuck baby."

"Mmm," he hummed, and kissed me deeply. "Such a good girl for me, you were perfect tonight."

My heart swelled with pride. I had pleased him. I had controlled myself, for him. I ran my hands over his body, pulling him closer to me, my lips molding themselves to his as I came down. He kissed me back with equal passion, just as excited and happy as I was, our tongues dancing together. "Thank you baby."

"No, no, thank you," he grinned. His lips never left mine as he traced them with the tip of his tongue, biting my bottom lip softly, then kissing me fully again. I felt dizzy in the best way possible. Soon enough we were clawing off the final pieces of clothing, and he was deep inside me, as my lover, my husband, the other half of my heart and soul.

* CtR *

The fucking phone rang far too soon after. "Uhhhh…. Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Ugh, Alice, do you have any idea what time it is?" I didn't even know; I rolled over to check the time, my arm flinging over Emmett's naked back to squint and see the clock. Emmett was snoring loudly beside me. I loved him like no other, but his snoring killed me.

"I just wanted to let you know… Jasper asked me out tonight." She giggled happily, and had I not been sleep deprived, I probably would have been really happy to hear it.

I flopped back onto the bed and rubbed my eyes. "Really? And you said yes?"

"Well yes, but do you think he'll be… OK… with it?" She sounded incredibly hesitant and unsure, which was very un-Alice.

"I have no idea, Alice. I really don't. But I'm glad you said yes. I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"Did you just yawn?" I could practically hear her putting her hands on her hips.

"It's five AM, of course I yawned." Emmett would have to be up in just a half an hour. Maybe I could wake him up and help with his morning wood… Hmm…

"Bella, you're no fun." If she'd only known what had just been going through my head…

"Alice, you're too much fun."

"You have _no _idea." There was that giggle again.

"Good night Alice."

"Night Bella! I'll see you tomorrow… at the next lesson!" I groaned as I hung up the phone. I was much too tired to be excited at the moment. Maybe later… I collapsed with my arm still around Emmett's back, and let out a huge sigh. I'd be riding Emmett here shortly, I'd be needing my energy.

**A/N: Leave me some love! I live for reviews. :-D**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! Not better than ever, but back! Life has been crazy, and it'll just get crazier before it calms down so I thank you all for your patience and support. :-)**

**Thanks also to EmmaleeWrites05 who I think will enjoy bits of this... and HUGE thanks to larin20 for being my guide, idea giver and general awesome chica. I couldn't do this without her.**

**Disclaimer: As if I were SM! (to be read as Alicia Silverstone a la Clueless)**

"Who can list the erogenous zones on the body?" Alice purred, her fingers trailing over her lesson prop which was a tiny, ginger-haired girl named Maggie who sounded like a porn star when she moaned.

Kate and Angela both went to answer, hands shooting up into the air like we were in the second grade. They were far more studious than I was, especially Angela. She was like the encyclopedia of BDSM. "Beyond the _obvious_," she put extra emphasis on that last word, "there is the mouth, the neck, the ears, the chest, abdomen, armpits, fingers, and toes." She looked smug.

"That's true," Alice mused. "But that's not what I was going for."

"Oh," Angela said, dropping her head slightly, shoulders sinking. Ben patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not saying you're wrong Angela," my best friend in leather reassured her. "But I was going for the, um, obvious."

Alice had just begun teaching two weeks ago, and she wasn't as polished, as… intimidating as our other instructors had proven to be. She struggled, I could tell, and I knew how unsure of her talents she was, but her Edward had assured her she would be a wonderful teacher. I had to admit it was incredibly amusing to watch her teach other people lessons in pleasure and pain.

Of course it didn't help that sometimes I wished she'd give me private lessons…

Emmett always enjoyed that one. His wink was always a little too knowing.

"OK, um, well who here likes their nipples?" I stifled a giggled. She had a long way to go before she had the polish of James to be sure.

Everyone bit their lips and raised their hands. No one wanted to laugh, but it was a pretty amusing way to ask the question.

"Well, uh, our lesson today is in wax play…" My heart leapt. That was something I'd been apprehensive of since the very early days of research. Not a hard limit, but definitely a… limit. Beyond spanking I wasn't a huge fan of the idea of pain mixing with pleasure. I didn't know if I could get off on it or not.

"Maggie, please lay down on your back," Alice commanded, further into her element and clearly more relaxed now. The entire tone of her voice changed, the timbre of her voice deepening gently and becoming husky. It was unlike anything I'd ever heard before from her. Definitely sexy.

Maggie was, of course, gloriously naked as she sprawled out on the table before us. Alice plucked up a bottle of clear liquid and began drizzling it over Maggie's chest, her nipples hardening as Alice's hand passed over them gently.

"Now you want to make sure that the wax comes off easily, so I suggest using baby oil or some kind of lotion to not only protect the skin but to make wax removal easier," Alice began. She continued on, about making sure there was no body hair in the area, and making sure to have the area clean, a drop cloth underneath… but all I could concentrate on were Alice's hands. Maggie arched her back up towards them, clearly loving the sensation, and something told me that Alice was dragging out the experience, that the prep was just as seductive as the actual play. Soon Maggie's chest was glistening, and her nipples looked absolutely edible.

Apparently seeing people naked all the time does things to your libido, and pushes your sexuality into areas you never even thought of before, because I was having thoughts I never would have before these lessons.

Emmett groaned softly beside me, shifting just a little.

I sincerely hoped he was paying more attention to the lesson than I was, because Alice's voice had been muted out and all I could see were the two women, vitally sexy and perfect, before me. To say that my lacy panties were wet was an understatement. Alice was going over the types of wax, and temperatures, I think, but I was more intrigued by the way Maggie was slowly grinding herself on Alice's thigh, like she couldn't get enough, like she would combust if something didn't happen soon.

Fuck!

Before I could let my mind go wild with those thoughts, Alice was slowly tipping the candle towards Maggie's nipples, and the slow, thick wax was dripping onto her. The moan she let out was exquisite, shooting straight to my own nipples, hardening them. Whoa. It didn't seem painful, it just seemed erotic. Sensual. Pleasurable.

Over and over, the wax splashed over her chest, covering her hardened nipples, until Maggie was falling apart. You could see the desperation in her eyes, and Alice, being the good switch she was, took care of her sub. Shocking us all, she plunged three fingers hard inside Maggie, her thumb circling her clit. She took her hard and fast, until Maggie was wracked with her orgasm, her entire body bowing off of the table as she came.

You'd think after seeing so many people orgasm in front of you, that you'd get used to it. Believe me, you never do. Or at least I don't get used to it. Especially when it's your best friend getting that person off… and you find yourself wishing it was you instead. That it's her fingers inside YOUR pussy, that she's the one rocking your world…

I'm going to hell for these thoughts, I just know it. I was so riled up I could barely breathe.

Alice instructed us on how to remove the wax, and any final tips she had for us, but I scarcely heard a word. I was dying to get home. Not to try the lesson, but to fuck the visions of… that… out of my head. Maggie's erotic, throaty moans, Alice's finger fucking, the hard nipples begging to be sucked on. "Emmett, let's go," I semi-whined, tugging on his hand.

"I gotta get the instruction sheet," he said casually. He clearly was not catching my drift. I was going to have to attack him in the car at this rate. My stomach was tied up in knots, and the last person I wanted to look at was Alice because I was honestly afraid I'd do something rash… like push her against the wall and suck on the fingers that had been inside Maggie. Guhh.

I eventually ushered him out the door of Rouge, unsure of why he was being such a slowpoke today. Or maybe I was just in a hurry.

"I'm scared to do this one," he said, oblivious to my urging. "I feel like I'm going to hurt you or something."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," I said distractedly, practically pushing him to the car. "It makes me nervous too."

He stopped right as he was about to unlock the car, and I growled in frustration. He was SO going to get it… if he'd stop being so dense and realize I needed his cock, the sooner the better. "You didn't look nervous," he said slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Or maybe you did, but it wasn't _that _kind of nervous…"

"Emmett," I panted, pulling him against me, my back flush with the cold metal and glass of the Jeep. "Please, I need you." No need to be coy now, not when my proverbial loins were burning. "Backseat."

His smirk grew. "You liked that huh? Watching Alice…"

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me in the car _now," _I growled. My clit was throbbing absurdly. I knew it had been a good idea to wear a skirt tonight.

"Remind me to razz you about this later," Emmett smirked as he pulled me into the back of the Jeep. I knew I'd probably regret the razzing later, but I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore.

My hands wandered everywhere as our mouths connected over and over, not as Dom and Sub but as husband and wife, as lovers that desperately needed each other. I ran my fingers through his short hair, and tugged him down onto the seat with me, my legs wrapping around his waist not only to save space, but to create delicious friction between us.

I nearly felt drunk as our mouths fused together, his tongue plunging into my mouth where I greedily tasted him. His hands were everywhere, overwhelming me, possessing me as much as I was possessing him. We were equals right now, greedily taking what we could.

He slipped inside of me easily, I was so wet it was nearly embarrassing, mainly because it wasn't only my husband making me that way. Images of today's lessons were emblazoned on my brain, and fantasies of what could be were making me moan so loudly I just knew others in the parking lot could hear us. We were definitely making a Titanic-esque scene right now.

"Emmett," I panted, pushing on his shoulders. He sat up, taking me with him, letting me ride his lap. My back arched with each thrust, and I was falling apart with my clit hitting his pelvis with each pass. "I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me baby, please," he moaned into my neck, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was close too, and despite all of our hard work on control and hours of endless pleasure, we were too desperate to hold out much longer. He came hard inside me and I fell over the edge seconds later. We sat there for a long moment, panting into each others ears, my hair sticking to his cheek. The windows were beyond fogged, only the muted orange light of the street lamps showing through.

"Thanks," I muttered as I sat back, knowing we had best get out before we got arrested for public indecency. That was the last thing I needed on my so-far spotless record.

We were silent on the car ride home, but Emmett soon broke the silence.

"So, you wanna do Alice huh?"

Fuck my life.

* CtR *

The weeks passed and we continued on in the same pattern. Work, sleep, classes once a week, and lots and _lots _of practice. We still hadn't practiced wax play yet, but we were pro at control by now. Though I still hated to, I could hold off on my orgasms for hours if instructed to, not that I enjoyed it. Once, in punishment for not holding on long enough during the last practice session, Emmett made me tease myself for over an hour with a vibrator, not allowed to penetrate myself or touch my clit with it. It was pure torture, but I did it, and Emmett gave me a _very _generous reward for it afterwards.

Alice was progressing with Jasper too, but I knew she was having a hard time reconciling their budding relationship with the one she had with Edward. I knew now the two were completely unrelated; her heart didn't belong to Edward and never would. It could belong to Jasper someday however, and that was what made her nervous.

"I just feel like he's important," she admitted one afternoon over iced coffee. She sucked through the straw pensively, if that's even possible. I could tell she was really worried… and that she really did feel like Jasper was becoming a huge part of her life now. They'd been on like twenty dates in fifteen days or some insane thing like that. After day four, she told me they were soul mates and that he was The One… but her insecurities were eating at her, afraid he wouldn't accept her. I told her the sooner it was in the open the better, but she fretted he'd be jealous of Edward in her life, and she wasn't quite ready to give up the lifestyle she so desperately loved.

"We haven't had sex yet," she revealed, and my jaw dropped. "So why would he want to hear that there was someone before him? I have sex with Edward two nights a week at least, I sub to him only, but I also teach and do things with men, women, groups… why would he want me?" She bit her lip and I could swear tears welled up in her eyes just a little bit. "I'm so lost Bella, I don't know what to do."

I patted her hand reassuringly and told her once more to tell Jasper. Part of me wanted to give the man credit, that he'd be understanding, but the other half was scared she'd lose him. But I knew it'd just be worse and worse if she didn't tell him now.

"So tell me about you and Emmett, how's it going?" she asked, and for some reason, I flushed. We'd been doing great, but I didn't want to necessarily tell her why.

"Um, it's great," I said before taking a long sip of my drink. Alice's eyes were trained on me, making my skin heat further. "Really really good." I looked everywhere but her.

"Bella…" her voice was slightly warning. "Tell me."

"It's been amazing," I spewed. "But not just because of the lessons." Because I have no filter when she's around.

"Ohhhhh… kay…." she said slowly, testing out the word as she stared at me. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not in particular, no," I said, looking her in the eye again.

In that moment, I realized what it was. Or at least, what it wasn't. I wasn't attracted to her, my best friend. I was attracted to the powerful woman she was in BDSM. I didn't feel a desire for her now, over coffee. And should I really feel embarrassed that she turned me on during lessons? They were all about sex, for crying out loud. I took a deep breath.

"I like watching _you," _I admitted quietly. "During the lessons, during the um, parties."

A slow grin spread across her face. "Reeeeeeeeeally now?" She seemed entirely too pleased about that.

"Well I mean, you're good at what you do," I blushed. "I guess that's why."

"Edward thought so," she said, surprising me. "He's noticed the look you get when you watch us play together."

I blinked once. And again. And once more for good measure. "Um…."

"Do you not like him or something?" she queried.

Honesty _is _the best policy. "He makes me nervous," I whispered, leaning forward as if he could hear me or something. "I don't like the way he looks at me." Over the last few parties and lessons, I'd seen him staring me down, and it made my skin crawl, to be perfectly honest. His green eyes were so intense. I wondered how Alice didn't see it, or maybe he wasn't as intense with her. But then, why _me? _

"He's an odd guy," she agreed. "Really quiet, I don't really know all that much about him to be perfectly honest. We never got to know each other on a personal level before he asked to collar me."

"He's collared you?" I asked in amazement, instantly looking at her neck. "I've never seen…"

"It's not a dog collar," she giggled. "Like I would wear anything obvious and gross like that. He gave me this." She held out her wrist, and showed me the simple silver bracelet I'd seen her wear over the last few months, the first month or so oblivious to it's purpose. It was simple; no charms, no patterns engraved on the silver, it was just a simple slender tennis bracelet, but it looked expensive.

"It's… nice," I said.

"Where's your collar?" she asked.

I held up my left hand. "That's about as tied to Emmett as I get."

She giggled. "Right. So anyways, Miss Distraction, you were saying your sex life is improving thanks to my amazing lessons and your unresolved sexual tension for me?"

"Sure," I said dryly.

"It's just my persona, Bella. You don't want to jump me now, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well then, there's your answer. Nothing to worry about." Then she sighed. "I can just hope that Jasper will see that."

"Tell him."

"I will…" But I knew she wasn't going to do it just yet. She was still on the high of the new relationship and she didn't want to mess it up yet. Everything about the situation felt wrong, but it wasn't my place to interfere. Barring the fact that I'd interfered slightly to get them to go out… but still.

The rest of our lunch wrapped up and I prepared myself for a meeting I'd have later tonight with the D.A.R.E. officer and a few others associated with the program. Carlisle had asked me to consider becoming a D.A.R.E. officer myself, and I had to admit the idea appealed to me. I didn't mind kids, so long as they weren't hurling rocks at my patrol car or shoplifting from family businesses.

I had five hours before the meeting was set to start, so I went home to collect my thoughts and zen out on the couch for awhile. Life had been hectic lately, so it was nice to grab a nice break with just _me _time. It was rare lately. It was either work, play, or sleep.

I plopped on the couch and grabbed a file, settling into the large throw pillows my mom had sent us as a housewarming gift. There wasn't a lot to look through, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep on the couch, files long forgotten on the floor. I don't know how long I'd been passed out on the couch, but I awoke to hands massaging my feet.

"Ow!" I moaned, wincing as his thumb hit a particularly tense muscle. "Careful, you're stronger than you think you are."

"I'm sorry baby," he apologized, and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "You looked so peaceful there, I just had to join you."

"Do you hear me complaining?" I smiled, eyes still shut. It really did feel incredibly good.

"Not one bit," he agreed, and I felt him shift on the couch before his body covered mine, settling between my eagerly spread thighs. My eyes never opened as his mouth laid kisses over my neck and shoulders, up my jaw to my mouth, his tongue brushing softly against mine. The perfect kiss. My body was shaky and needy, the tension building slowly as we kissed endlessly. His hands didn't wander past my waist, my fingers never left his hair. It was just us again, the us from so long ago I barely recognized it. And I realized I'd missed it.

The clock chimed on the wall, finally breaking me of the Emmett-induced bubble.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I asked, flying up out of my seat to check the time. "Shit! I gotta be there in like twenty minutes!"

I rushed around getting my shit together, glad I didn't have to wear my uniform for this one, since there was no way I'd get ready in time. Emmett sat on the couch looking like a wounded puppy. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, looking down at his hands. "I just, I miss you."

"Wha-?"

"Never mind," he said quickly. "You got a meeting, go."

"But-"

"We'll talk about it later, OK?"

"Um…" And now I was hesitant to go. Something was clearly bothering him, but I could see he was trying to ignore it as he flipped on the TV screen and Stargate: SG1 appeared. The screen flickered and reflected across his glasses. Col. O'Neil was being snarky as usual, and Daniel Jackson was geeking out about an ancient artifact, and my heart broke because this was all I wanted. To be in his arms and snuggle up with him and be his damn wife. Not constantly thinking about how to pleasure him, or how to be perfect at something, or anything having to do with the word _focus. _

For the first time, I started to see cracks in the logic of our decision.

**A/N II: Please oh please oh please leave me a review! Reviews help me write faster, they really do, I'm not just saying that. Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! My muse has been kind of mean and keeping these chapters hidden from me for awhile, but I'm working with her and seducing her into letting me write. Thanks for everyone's reviews, I really truly do appreciate all of them.**

**Thanks so much to larin20 and EmmaleeWrites05 for approving my outline and looking this puppy over for me. **

**Disclaimer: SM would never have Emmett love on Bella. Therefore also I am not her.**

Emmett was in bed by the time I got home from my meeting. Stargate was still playing on through the darkend bedroom, and his thick glasses were still perched on his nose, so that meant he had fallen asleep watching TV.

He was heartbreakingly innocent this way. Nothing like the Dom that love to pleasure me, push me, punish me.

I undressed quickly, changing into my PJs and crawling under covers next to him. He shifted beside me, rolling over, though he remained sound asleep, and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling me. I sighed contentedly, letting him crush me to him, and let my eyes shut.

The last time he'd held me, we'd just finished our first try with wax play. Post-coital and very sensitive, he'd held me carefully, both of us exhausted and blissed out.

Now, he was holding onto me like I was going to diasppear. It didn't scare me- it just made me want to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere.

I cupped his face slowly and kissed his chin. He stirred a little, and held me closer. I reached up to take off his glasses, and with a little effort, since he was holding me so close, placed them on the night table next to me. I fell asleep with my husband.

* CtR *

We were too busy the next few days to talk. In fact, we were lucky we even got to see each other for a good morning and good night kiss. He was working on a huge project for work, and the bosses were laying it on him thick. He was working day and night with the promise of a promotion at the end, which we desperately needed, so I never complained. I too was busy working on the DARE program with our new guy, Jake, who had joined us from another station in Seattle. He was a pro, and great with the kids, so the match was excellent. I enjoyed going to classes and seeing the lights go on in their brains, the bare facts about drug use laid in front of them. Of course, I wasn't stupid. I knew that these kids were eleven and easily scared, but most would probably dabble at least a little in the things we were teaching them to fear. But we could at least try.

Alice and I also didn't get a chance to interact much. She was busy with Jasper and Edward (at different times, of course), and work, and our schedules just didn't mesh. Emmett and I missed the next few lessons out of sheer exhaution. I missed seeing Kate and Angela too. We were like a team now, learning this together, and they had become so important to me in these last few months, each as inexperienced as the other.

The only time Emmett and I had any sort of sexual contact was when I came home to him working in the kitchen, and I was so thoroughly aroused that I took things literally into my own hands, touching myself in the shower.

Good/bad plan.

Emmett and I had agreed a month ago that we would try deprivation- or at least "consent." I wasn't allowed to touch myself without his permission; with these last few weeks of barely even seeing each other, I was on edge and I couldn't help myself. My God, I enjoyed that punishment...

We'd both missed each other desperately.

A few days after that incident, we finally, _finally,_ had a spare moment. He was getting off work at seven, and I had just gotten home from my seemingly-endless twelve hour shift at six. I had showered using his favorite body wash and put on his favorite football jersey from high school, the one that had his number and name on the back. I had underwear on but other than that, nothing. It was funny, ridiculous almost, that I found myself more sexy and exposed right now than I did when he and I played. Maybe because we both needed to be open and honest with each other now?

I stirred the corn chowder on the stove and hummed to myself. I heard the car door slam in the driveway, and a smile stretched across my face. My baby was home, and I was ready to spend some time with him... to talk to him about the issues we both knew we were having but hadn't been able to talk about. And then hopefully we wouldn't be talking anymore except for "more", and "harder", and "fuck!"

At first, I thought maybe Emmett was on his phone, since I could hear him chuckling to himself, but then I heard another voice, and my heart sunk. He wasn't alone. The door unlocked and I could hear twin voices... Emmett and Jasper had come home.

They strode into the kitchen still laughing, Emmett having laid his stuff half-hazardly on the table in the entryway. His tie was loose around his neck, and he'd unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt, and he looked good enough to devour... had Jasper not been in the room. Maybe later we could use his ties and practice binding...

"Baby, I'm home!" he said with a goofy grin, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. "Where are your pants?"

I inwardly groaned. I'd forgotten my attire when they'd walked in the room. Jasper was seeing me at my finest; white cotton panties and a giant jersey, sans bra. "Sorry, I didn't know Jasper was coming too." I shot Emmett a dirty look that Jasper couldn't see, because I liked the guy... I just didn't want to see him right now. Shouldn't he be with Alice or something?

"It's OK Bells, I don't mind," Jasper smirked, and Emmett shot him a deadly look, one that I was sure was half-kidding and half-possessive.

"Alice might," I shot back, and Emmett burst into laughter. Jasper made a panicked face, which made me giggle too. I was pretty sure the only way Alice would care was if I stripped down naked, had my dirty way with Emmett in front of Jasper, and then told Jasper that was what Alice did every Saturday night. And every Wednesday. Sometimes Mondays...

Jasper's face hadn't unglued from horror, so I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm kidding, Jasper."

"Right," he said, and gave a small smile. He looked like he was still worried, and that worried me. If he thought seeing me with no pants on was a problem, then Alice's wardrobe decisions would probably very definitely be disturbing.

"I'm going to put on pants and then I want to hear everything about you two crazy kids," I told him, and his smile broadened just a little. It seems that my best friend wasn't the only one that was smitten.

I ran up the stairs just as I heard Emmett teasing Jasper about getting some finally. Jasper was famously celebate with most of the women he dated. In fact I think since I'd known him he'd only been with maybe two women, despite the fact that he dated constantly. I think Jasper had once told Emmett that he was looking for his soul mate, and sleeping around wasn't going to find him that girl. I admired him for his stance even if I thought the idea of a soul mate was a bit silly. Emmett and I weren't destined to be together, we just _were. _It was right because we worked at it and because we loved each other, not because it was fated.

I was disappointed I didn't get to hear Jasper's answer as I ducked into the bedroom, picking up a pair of Emmett's boxers to quickly pull on. I still wanted to tease him even though we had company. I was planning on getting laid tonight, in a big way. I decided to keep my bra off because even though Jasper was around, it's not like they were big or showing too badly. And it would arouse the hell out of Emmett who was obsessed with the girls.

I jogged down the stairs, and Emmett's eyes bugged out slightly as he took me in. How was it putting on more clothes turned him on? Oh... cuz they were HIS clothes... I hoped this would inspire him to get rid of our company sooner. I loved Jasper but I needed to ride my husband if at all possible.

"So how is it with Alice?" I asked, shoving Emmett aside with my hip as he tried to sneak a spoonful. He was such a child sometimes.

"Amazing," Jasper sighed, then cleared his throat as if trying to protect his masculinity. "We're getting along great."

"Which of course means they're doing the horizontal mambo," Emmett laughed.

Jasper flushed down to the tips of his ears. "Not... necessarily..."

Emmett would never admit it to anyone, but he'd made me wait until we'd gone on three dates before letting me get in his pants. I'd been more than willing the first night but he'd been insanely nervous and insisted he wanted to make sure I knew he respected me first before we did it. Then again, I think I was only the third girl he'd ever been with, despite his insanely hot body and even hotter brain. Such a dork.

My loveable dork.

Jasper was clearly going the same route, since I knew Alice was definitely interested. Neither of us were very patient when it came to sex. Who knew men could be so chivalrous nowadays? "We will... we just want to take our time."

I think we both expected Emmett to rib him, but he didn't say anything. I wondered what he was thinking of. I was afriad for my best friend's heart. If Jasper only knew the true nature of Alice's sexuality... what would that mean?

"Would you like to join us for dinner Jasper?" I asked, trying to divert the attention away from that topic. "I made some soup."

"Nah, that's OK, I was just talking to Emmett about... something..." he caught himself mid-setence, "but I think we're cool now, right bro?"

"_Bro?"_ I teased. They both rolled their eyes at me, which I returned heartily, and gave Jasper a big hug as he left, dialing a number on his phone as he walked out to his car. I could hear him say "_Ali baby!" _as he walked away and I grinned. We'd spent months trying to get them together and I was pleased as punch that it was happening. The way they connected, I could only feel hope that he wouldn't freak when he found out.

I served up the soup and we settled down on the couch, Emmett having put on the TNG marathon on BBC America. Our feet were tangled together as we sat at opposite ends, just enjoying each other's company and occasionally playing footsie with each other, trying not to spill our soup as we did. He kept sending me dimply, adorable grins that made me want to giggle like a teenager, and I winked in return as I slid my foot up his thigh and he groaned as I massaged his inner thigh with my toes.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked as the episode slid into commercial.

Emmett shrugged. "Just stuff."

"Stuff?"

He sighed heavily. "I just miss you baby."

I frowned. "I miss you too. It's been... different."

"I know. I'm not sure if it's because of our new changes, or just that we're so busy or what, but I miss you. All the time. Even when I'm with you. Right now, I miss you."

"It does feel different," I admitted. "Not bad... like, I don't envision our marriage on the rocks now... but I'm not sure I like it either."

He muted the TV right in the middle of Jean-Luc Picard's big speech, which surprised and pleased me. He was just as serious about this as I was. "I just think we need to do more balance. For awhile it was like every time we had sex it was for a lesson, not to just enjoy it. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE being your Dom. It's just..." he sighed. "I'm going to sound like a huge pussy, but I miss making love to you. Being your husband. Letting you cum because you need to, as many times as you want because only I can do that to you. You know what I mean?"

I nodded, relieved we were on the same page. "I don't want to stop learning. I still want the lessons, I still want to please you. I think those lessons are about the sexiest thing we could ever do for our marriage. I just want to make sure it's best for both of us, that we're both wanting the same things."

"I think so, I just think maybe we should... slow down? Or at least take more time for _us. _Maybe we should go away for a weekend."

I grinned at the idea. "Where would we go?"

"I dunno, someplace close... a nice cozy cabin where they can't hear your screams of pleasure..."

"And which Emmett would I be taking with me?" I asked huskily, setting down my soup and crawling over his body, making sure he had a nice view up my jersey as I did so. He gulped hard.

"B-both?" he asked.

"Good answer," I purred, running my hand over his jaw, which felt slightly stubbly. Lately he'd taken to sleeping in a bit longer in the mornings, so he was always feeling a bit scratchy lately. I wondered how it would feel between my thighs. He was normally so clean shaven.

He set his bowl down too and mutely wrapped his arms around me, leaning into my touch. We stayed that way, just for a moment, enjoying being in each other's arms. I was aroused, but I also could feel that in that moment, it wasn't about heat and getting naked, but about being close again.

His lips brushed over mine, and I sighed, my body shuddering towards his, pliant and ready for his touch. It was like I was starving for him, so long deprived he was all I could see and feel and breathe. And now I wanted to taste him, to hear him moan into my mouth. To have him be every single sense.

As if he was reading my thoughts, Emmett leaned foward, my bottom lip becoming trapped between his, our kiss slow and experimental, as if we were learning each other all over again. There was no hesitancy when we opened our lips to deepen the kiss, but it was still a slow, easy burn that made my heart race. I was feeling lightheaded when we finally pulled back for air.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Mmm, yeah," he groaned in response, as we looked into each other's eyes for awhile, both panting for breath. I'd missed the dark blue pools of color, how light they were on the edges while the centers deepened. I got lost in them, trying to get closer, find my center. He was my everything, and I hoped he knew that.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Our fingers entwined as we laid on the couch together, his lips occasionally brushing against the top of my head as my fingers traced patterns on his chest. We fell asleep this way, and though I paid for it the next day with a sore back and a neck with a twinge, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I had the day off the next day, so Emmett brought his work home early just so we could spend more time together. It felt miraculous to be able to spend time with him again, like in the old days. Of course, he was working, and I was catching up on some reading, so we weren't talking much or even touching, but we were in the same room, and that was all I wanted right now. To restore our relationship from the ground up.

Alice called me mid-day, because apparently her job didn't require her to actually work, which I'd always found slightly annoying, and filled me in on all of the details of her newly acquired sex life with Jasper.

"Guess what?" I squealed as I hung up the phone. Emmett looked up at me, glasses half slid down his nose, looking all sorts of adorable. "Jasper and Alice did it!"

"Oh my God, it's high school all over again," Emmett groaned. "When everyone was having sex but me."

"Hey! That's not true you idiot!" I said, slapping his knee playfully. In reality, we'd woken up and had sex on this very couch. No rules, no orders. It was nice. "She seems really happy."

Emmett wrinkled his nose. "I don't wanna know why."

I laughed. "Don't you want to hear about Jasper's mega dick?"

Emmett groaned at my joke and pushed me down on the couch, my laughter increasing as his fingers dug into my sides to tickle me. "That's my best friend's junk you're talking about, I don't wanna even think about that," he groaned.

"It's my best friend too!" I giggled.

"Yes, but the difference is you've seen her naked and you liked it," he growled, biting down on my neck, arousing me greatly.

"That's true," I moaned as his hands slid up my shirt, my eyes sliding shut with pleasure. His fingers found my nipples and pinched lightly, sending arrows of arousal straight to my core. "Emmett..."

"I know baby," he groaned, and shoved my panties down my legs. And for the third and then fourth time in twenty four hours, he filled all my senses.

**A/N II: Action coming up next chapter! Yes, I actually made an outline. And I'm actually going to (try) and follow it. Hehe. Reviews make my day and make the creative juices flow. Other juices depend on the amount of sex per chapter. :-P**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Good news! I'll be updating much more quickly hopefully *crosses fingers* since I FINALLY completed Masks. Yay!**

**Reminder: I have never experienced the BDSM lifestyle, this is a work of fiction, and I do find google and porn awfully helpful in my research. Also helpful, larin20, who rocks! Love ya sexy mama!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Thanks for not suing me, SM!**

With our lesson hiatus reaching two months, I was nervous to go back to Rouge. Alice kept reminding me how much everyone missed us, especially Kate and Angela, which only served to make me feel guilty. They knew so much more than I did now... I could only imagine how well they could please their Doms, and even though I knew I pleased Emmett, I wanted to learn more.

"Baby?" I gasped between kisses one night. Emmett's hand was up my skirt and his face was buried in my neck, and I didn't want him to stop but I was more inspired than ever to ask. "Can we go back to Rouge?"

He pulled back, but his fingers never stopped, the heel of his hand rubbing my clit hard, making me go cross-eyed with pleasure. "You really want to?"

"Yes, I want..." I paused as he crooked his fingers inside me, whimpering. "I want to be your submissive again Emmett."

"I want that too," he said huskily, and swiftly removed his fingers. I cried out in displeasure, scowling at him. I had been so close... "Isabella," he said in his deep voice, his blue eyes darker than usual. "Get on your hands and knees... NOW."

Oh God. As if I weren't about to cum already, that was enough to push me over the edge. I hadn't heard that strong, authoritative voice in awhile, and suddenly I remembered just what I was missing out on. I wasn't willing to give up on this, not ever. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my heart was pounding in my chest, to say nothing about the arousal, which had peaked expotentially.

I couldn't feel his body against mine anymore as I crawled into position, but I could _feel _him. Sense that he was right behind me, and I could only imagine the look on his face now. Hard and appraising, but with affection still shining through. I wondered if he'd removed his glasses yet. He'd taken to folding them carefully and placing them on the nightstand, almost like a ritual. Sometimes in our haste he'd forget to take them off, but it was Pavlovian, my response to the clicking of his black frames to the wooden table. Just at that moment, I heard the clicking. I instantly got wetter.

I could feel his hands on my ass now, pushing my skirt aside. My panties were long forgotten, probably dangling precariously from the top of the door jam for all I knew. I could hear his purr of approval when he saw how wet I was, even though he already knew my condition, he was the one that got me that way in the first place.

I had just been been minding my own business, chopping vegetables for the dinner we were having with Jasper and Alice, when he'd ambushed me in the kitchen, kissed me roughly against the refrigerator, and then dragged me to the couch where we were currently.

My fingers dug into the back of the couch as he paced behind me, and I could hear the teeth of his zipper unhinge as he undid his pants, stopping directly behind me. I dared to turn my head, because he hadn't given me any further instructions, and saw that he was standing with his pants hung low on his hips, shirtless. My mouth watered.

"I'm trying to decide," Emmett said, nearly conversationally, "what I'm going to do to you first."

My heart went into my mouth as he said that. I pushed my hips back towards him, arching my back slightly, needing to feel him completely, fully. He denied it.

"I don't know if you deserve that yet or not Isabella," he mused. "Have you been a good girl lately?"

"Yes sir," I whimpered, still riding a high wave of sensation after my almost-orgasm. My body was throbbing.

His fingers traced my pussy again, and I clenched automatically in response. Set on fire did not even begin to describe the way I was feeling. My stomach tightened as he dipped his forefinger slowly inside me. "Don't move," he warned, and I had to fight back the urge to clench around him again. It just felt so fucking good.

It was at that moment I remembered. We were in the living room. And there was a mirror above the side table... I could watch. I nearly giggled with excitement but I held it in, my face as stoic and serious as I could see Emmett was now. His mouth was in a firm line, and he was staring at his fingers in fascination as he fingered me. I held back a moan, even though he hadn't told me to keep quiet... yet.

"Do you think you deserve this, Isabella?" Emmett asked, still watching himself work on me. He'd added a second finger, and he was using his other finger to trace circles around my ass. We'd still never gone there, but it was a major temptation to ask him for more of it.

My fingers dug into the back of the couch, hoping he wouldn't see the action. Every part every of me was begging to push back on his fingers and arch my back, maybe throw back my head. I knew it drove Emmett crazy when he could see my hair fall down my back. But he'd instructed me not to move so I fought against my instincts.

"Answer me!" he commanded, slapping my ass. I tore my gaze from the mirror so I could concentrate, but not before Emmett caught my gaze in the mirror. He knew what I had been doing. I blushed at being caught, but technically he couldn't punish me since I hadn't broken any rules.

"I deserve it," I gasped. Was it technically moving since my mouth had to move to form words? I supposed not. It would hardly be fair to be punished for following his instructions.

"Good," he purred, and I breathed out, unaware I'd been holding it. He twisted his fingers inside me and then pulled out. I whimpered in displeasure, but I still didn't move. I watched him walk away, and I got indignant. Where the fuck was he going?

I waited. And waited. And waited. It was dead silent in the house except the hum of the fridge in the kitchen. I could hear my breaths, which were still ragged. I was still increidibly worked up, and now he'd abandoned me. I knew what he was doing. Making me anticipate the climax, torturing me. I wondered how long he'd make me wait for it.

Time passed slowly, but I held position. My arms were aching with the tension in my arms, scared to move an inch. This reminded me of that scene in _Secretary_. I knew Emmett wouldn't pull a James Spader and totally leave me, but I was completely at his mercy and I was dying with anticipation. My heart was tripping in my chest.

I saw him in the mirror before I heard him enter the room. The same heart that had been pounding a tattoo in my chest a moment before stopped.

In his hand, he held a brand spanking (pun intended) new leather paddle. From far away it looked harsh, unyielding, but as he stepped closer, I could see it was actually really nice. The leather was supple and it looked like it had a little bit of padding to it so it wasn't just harsh wood against my ass.

"I brought this with me. I didn't tell you this, but I took a class, just the guys. We learned how to use these," he said, and it almost sounded like when he described some kind of IT thing I didn't even begin to understand. He was elated, but trying to hide it. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes sir," I groaned, and I felt a swift whack on my ass. I yelped and caught his gaze in the mirror. What had I done?

"I'm your Master," he said simply. It was the first time he'd ever used the words, and it made me outrageously happy. He was my Master. He owned my body, heart, soul, everything. I was his, on a deeper level than even my wedding band could show.

"Yes Master," I moaned, and he rubbed my ass with his hand, soothing it with his palm.

"That's better," he said, and then set about using the paddle again, this time for pleasure. He was really very good, and I was only minorly concerned about who he'd learned from. At the moment, all I could feel was the pleasure of his strokes and gentle rubs between. He was amazing.

"Master," I moaned, a shivering wet mess again. My ass was tingling, all the muscles in my body tense. "Please..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck," Emmett cursed quietly. "I forgot..."

Jasper and Alice were here. And dinner wasn't ready. And I was half naked. And Emmett was hard. And I was about to cum...

I scrambled up off the couch and into the bedroom. Emmett was shouting "Be right there," and frantically tucking his shirt back into his pants. I could hear him muttering his usual mantra of erection-squashing images, and I was mentally giving myself a cold shower too.

I looked like I'd been recently fucked. Sadly, I hadn't been, but I looked ravaged by the way my entire body was flushed. My hair was only slightly mussed, and my lips were returning back to normal since we hadn't kissed in over an hour, but still. Anyone could tell what we'd been up to.

Emmett apparently had a quicker recovery time than me, because I could hear Jasper and Alice greeting him as I slipped into more socially acceptable clothing. Now was not the time to have my head in the gutter, though Alice would certainly love that. Though I hadn't been able to see her recently as much as we were both used to, she was still on a constant campaign to get Emmett and I fucking at the parties. In public. Around others.

Neither of us were ready for that yet.

I smoothed my skirt over my thighs and took one last look in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed, but then, they usually were over one topic or another. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys!" I grinned as I stepped out of the bedroom. "How are-?"

Jasper and Alice were staring at me. Jasper's face was a mixture of amusement and shock, and Alice looked proud as a new mama. Emmett looked like he wanted to die... of embarrassment or with laughter, I wasn't sure.

There, on the coffee table, sat the paddle. It was glaringly obvious, the only object on the table. I'd been doing cleaning before Emmett got home, in anticipation of company later, so it was the only thing on the table.

Well fuck.

I cleared my throat, knowing my cheeks, neck, and possibly even my chest were flushed again, this time in embarrassment, and said the only thing that came to mind. "Ping pong anyone?"

There was a deafening silence that seemed endless as they all stared at me, bewildered. Alice was blinking like someone had thrown a glass of water in her face. Emmett had a genuine blush on his face, which was rare indeed. Jasper was looking even more puzzled than ever. And then the four of us were all bent over howling with laughter. When the laughing died down, I looked up and caught Alice's gaze... and then we were laughing again, clutching at our sides. Tears were rolling down my face, my stomach in severe pain as I gasped for breath.

The rest of the night went great, and the subject of the paddle was long forgotten as the four of us ate dinner, laughing and talking together. It was plain to see that Jasper and Alice were incredibly happy.. and incredibly in love. The secret glances and furtive looks they shot each other almost made me jealous. The early days were always the best, even if the later times were amazing as well.

I looked over at Emmett, smiling and laughing, and again pondered briefly how he did that switch- my Dom to who he was in his everyday life. Then again, Alice was the same way... and I suppose deep down so was I. The sub who played cop all day. I supposed there were a lot of people that would look at that as a contridiction.

Later, Alice pulled me aside in the kitchen while I put away the dishes. "So how was it?" she hissed. "I knew he was taking classes, he wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Who did he learn from?" I whispered back, afraid to know.

"It wasn't hands on, he learned from Edward and Tanya," she answered. I ignored the fact that Edward was teaching without his sub, meaning Alice there, and just sighed in relief and nodded. "So... how was it?" she demanded again.

I scrubbed the stuff off the plate harder than I would have normally, blushing like crazy. "We didn't have a lot of time to try it out," I started, and Alice burst into giggles.

"Obviously I knew that's what it was for, but I didn't realize that's why it took you so long to get out of the bedroom," she tittered. I flushed in response, clueless as to why it was embarrassing me since she knew way more than I did.

"Well maybe you'll enjoy the next lesson, if you come," Alice said in that pleading voice that always got a yes out of me. "Edward and I are teaching it..."

Now this had me intrigued. "I suppose..."

"Yay!" she giggled, jumping up and down a little bit. "Be prepared for something totally different than your other lessons."

I gulped.

* CtR *

Angela and Kate greeted me with tight hugs as entered Rogue again. There was another couple, Charlotte and Peter, that had joined the class, and they seemed newer to the idea period. She seemed shy, he seemed cocky. She was the Domme. I guess we all were our own form of contradiction.

Alice was the first to come out, and she was grinning. "Today we're going to have a lesson in breast binding!" It was like she was saying "It's Christmas morning and Santa left me a Porsche!"

Emmett's fingers traced up my arm, and I shivered at his touch. It was exciting, being back. I was thrilled to be learning again, and my heart raced at the theme. I'd never necessarily been into breast play, no more than average in any case, but it wasn't any sort of limit or boundary.

"The pleasure is derived solely from stimulation of the breasts and nipples," Alice explained, standing in front of us in black boy shorts, fishnet stockings, thigh high boots, and a plain cotton tank top I was sure she'd remove soon. "So I will not be fucked today... but I still might get off." She winked at us before clearing her throat and kneeling on the padded platform set up in front of us.

"Remove your shirt," Edward said, coming into the room. His voice was low and even, full of authority. It wasn't like the warm timbre of Emmett's voice, one that gave me instructions but also told me he loved me. This was... almost calculating. I had a hard time understanding how it could arouse Alice.

It must have though, because her nipples were hard and tight in tiny buds as she pulled off her shirt, braless of course. I felt a tiny bolt of desire as I looked at her and her nipple piercings. I wanted to taste...

Edward picked up a long, thin rope, and I was jolted into the present again. "I want to focus all the pleasure on her breasts," he explained, stepping in front of her and extending the rope around her body. Each movement was explained thoroughly, as he carefully wrapped Alice with the rope, her arms free. I could tell it was probably tighter than necessary, but she handled the pain with a slightly clenched jaw. "And now," he announced, jaw tight and leather pants even tighter, "I'm going to tease her until she cums."

* CtR *

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Emmett asked for the thirtieth time. "Bella you can tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, if I didn't want you to, I would have made it a hard limit. Trust me, there are still things I don't want to do, and I will definitely let you know if it gets to be too much."

His glasses were sliding down his nose adorably so I lifted them off his face and clicked them closed onto the dressers next to the bed. On the bed sat the rope, a flogger, and my clip on nipple clamps. I'd bought them as a surprise for Emmett online, and I think he about peed his pants when he thought I'd gotten them pierced the first time he saw me wearing them.

I liked the pain and pleasure they gave me. I was still getting acquainted with the idea of playing with my breasts- previously it hadn't been something I was all that interested in- but the feeling was growing on me more and more. Too often, I spent mornings in the shower directing the stream of water right at my nipples. It felt naughty and technically forbidden, but since it wasn't my own hands pleasuring myself, it walked across the thin line of our rules.

I still doubted I would actually orgasm from the stimulation, and it was something Emmett and I had discussed, but I wanted to try.

He picked up the flogger, which had soft strips of fabric falling from it. We'd used it on a different area before, with spectacular results, so this, I wasn't afraid of. The rope, I was a little more apprehensive of, so when he picked it up, my heart began to pick up a little.

"Sit," he said, and I got on the edge of my bed, waiting for his intructions. "Take off your shirt," he ordered, and I lost that too. "Now," he said, pacing in front of me, "I'm debating what I want to see. Do I want to see your nipples bare, so I can enjoy them? Or with the clamps?" I shivered.

He removed his shirt and suddenly he was Master. I watched in awe, his muscles rippling in the soft, muted light of the lamp. I could see small scratches on his back, and thought in pride of how I had given those to him just the night before, after Alice and Jasper had left.

He picked up the rope again, and my eyes followed his hands as he lifted my arms gently. His hands were mostly steady, but his eyes were nervous as I looked up at him. How strange how we were both so eager to please, to get it right.

The rope wasn't an old school rope, nothing to scratch or burn, but it felt odd as he crossed it over my breasts and underneath just as Edward had shown last night. I felt oddly exposed and open as my breasts were put prominently on display, the sole purpose to be seen and given pleasure. I knew there was binding for other areas of the body... I couldn't help but wonder how that would feel, and if there were classes for that too.

With a final knot, Emmett stood back to admire his work. He slipped a finger under it to make sure it wasn't too tight. "Is that OK?" he asked.

I nodded my consent and bit my lip in anticipation. He picked up the flogger and I almost couldn't hear, my heart was pounding so loudly in my ears.

"Feel free to... express yourself... as you please," he said. Translation: Be loud as you want.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I figured the anticaption would be greater that way, the pleasure more intense. As he took the first tentative _thwap, _I knew I was right. Goosebumps erupted over my skin as he took light hit after light hit, my nipples harder than I think they ever had been. The flogger was soft, so I barely even felt a sting, and not knowing when or where I'd get it was even more breathtaking. A spark of desire flared in my stomach.

"Ohhh," I moaned, throwing my head back a little, and Emmett grunted in approval. My legs spread as I leaned back a little, my feet planting more firmly to the ground as I arched towards him. "Emmett... Master..." The next whack was harder, and I knew it was part punishment for slipping and calling him Emmett in a session, but it felt too good to care.

"That's right Isabella," he said, surprising me by speaking low by my ear. We really should invest in a blindfold, or at least use one of his ties... "Let the pleasure overtake you... God, you look so good there, spread for me, your body reacting to me..." I moaned louder.

His strokes got harder and faster, and I was crying out with each pass. "Oh God!" I shrieked, thighs now rubbing hard together without permission. My eyes were squeezed tight shut, though I wanted to see his face as he pleasured me. "Master!"

The flogger was gone and his mouth was wrapped around my nipple in the next moment, his tongue and teeth replacing what the flogger had been doing... only much, much better. His other hand played and pinched my free breast, and I found my legs wrapping around his waist, straining and grinding for friction. I wouldn't cum from this alone, but it wasn't going to take much to make me lose control totally.

He pulled away much too quickly, probably realizing he was losing control of the situation, as he used the flogger on me again, shocking me as he used the flogger against my clit every once in awhile.

"Master!" I cried, my body convulsing. "Please!"

"Cum, Isabella," he ordered, and I fell apart, my pussy clenching hard as I screamed.

His mouth was covering mine in the next instant, his tongue pushing into my mouth so he could devour me, my fingers digging into his shoulders, my sensitive nipples pressed against his bare chest. The ropes were making it hard to breathe and move as much as I wanted to, but it didn't stop me from winding myself around him as much as possible.

He finally pulled back and set about untying me. I ran my fingers through his hair, watching him in earnest. He kissed my forehead and whispered his affections and then we curled up together and fell asleep.

**A/N II: Leave 'em love! Review review review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks as always to larin20 for being just so plain awesome (even if she thinks I'm the devil). Tee hee.**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine, only the crazy plot belongs to me.**

Work was killing me. Carlisle was breathing down my neck for paperwork to be finished, and all I wanted to do was fall asleep on top my D.A.R.E. lesson plans. The twelve hour shifts went by quickly most of the time, but there were also the days were each shift seemed endless, like I was constantly on patrol or making some sort of joke to the kids about why being clean was awesome.

"Bella!" Carlisle said in that warm, jovial tone he always seemed to have. He'd finally learned that I preferred Bella rather than Isabella, and he looked especially handsome in his uniform today, not that I was noticing. OK, so I was noticing, but hello? The man was a pure DILF... if he even had kids, I wasn't sure. We never had enough time to really go into his personal life except that he had a wife named Esme who was an art dealer or something schmancy like that. "How's that report coming?"

"Oh, just fine," I said in as light of a voice as I could manage. In actuality, I hardly had anything done because Jake was too busy flirting with Leah, the new dispatcher, to actually get anything done on his part of the report. Jerk face. This was a PD, not a dating website. Not that I could talk, I'd met Emmett here. But still. I was professional when I was on the clock.

"Well that's good to hear," he smiled, revealing a dimple on his left cheek. Not nearly as adorable as my man's, but not bad either. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in a new project for me..."

And so I got roped in to another D.A.R.E. program at another school, and so I sat on the toilet with my head on my hands, pulling on my hair without actually doing my business. Stress was not a good friend of mine lately. My radio buzzed and I finished, and went on a call about a naked man running through people's backyards. Needless to say, he wasn't a difficult suspect to spot.

By the time I got home Emmett wasn't home yet, and I had zero energy to do anything, so I grabbed a frozen dinner and sat on the couch while it spun in the microwave. The next thing I knew, Emmett was shaking my shoulder and I groggily stirred, my eyes blurry as I looked into his amused ones.

"Baby, you're still in your uniform and you have drool on your chin," he smirked.

"Damn," I said froggily, clearing my throat as I sat up fully. "What time is it?"

"Nearly time for you to be naked," he grinned.

Oh yeah, another lesson. He was teasing about me being naked... maybe... We were almost to the point of joining the parties, but not quite yet. I had made Emmett promise that he would wait for me to have better control over my orgasms before we went out to show others. That, and you know, the whole being naked in public thing.

I scarfed down the frozen dinner after reheating it, and changed into something a little more S&M and a little less law enforcement. Though to be honest, the cuffs go well with either outfit.

Emmett was waiting for me when I came down the stairs. "You almost look good enough to devour," he said in his sexy voice, and my knees weakened. I stood on the third step and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I can't say I'd mind," I purred. "The devouring, I mean."

He moaned. "Say that again and I'm going to lay you out here on these stairs and eat you alive."

I sucked in a sharp breath, an arrow of lust shooting through me. Lessons got me worked up enough as it, but this was just taking things to a whole new level. He sucked his breath through his lips before crushing his mouth to mine, and I could feel my knees weaken again. I felt him push me down gently on the stairs, hands working quickly to pull down my panties.

When his mouth finally found my clit, I suddered and cried out and it was the only thing I could feel.

*CtR*

We had a new Dungeon Master... or make that Mistress. James had moved out of town, and in his place was Jane. Jane Miller... Ordinary enough name, but she almost scared me, the way she gave her punishments. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen or felt, it was horribly unpleasant. When she wasn't playing, she was nice enough, but most of the time I just avoided her.

We were in the corner of the room next to the St. Andrew's Cross. I knew what this meant and I was incredibly excited. The cross itself was fairly self-explaintory, at least if you asked me, but it's not like Emmett and I had one to practice with on our own. Plus, it was really erotic thinking of watching.

Alice and Edward were demonstrating today, but Jane was going to be there. She was a tiny little thing, her mouth set in a perma-scowl and her icy blonde hair streaked with black and red shocks of color. She had every piercing I knew of, and I often watched her stand twisting them, shuddering and licking her lips like she loved it.

Emmett and I tried to stay as far away from her as we could, positioning ourselves across the room, next to Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte gave me a smile, patting my knee excitedly. I tried to imagine Peter stretched out on a cross, that cocky smirk on his face that probably earned him extra smacks with the riding crop. Char was shy looking, but something told me tha facade faded quickly when she got down and dirty. She had that kind of knowing look on her face like she was in on a secret that you weren't. And Peter was happy all the time so it seemed like it worked for them.

I wondered how Emmett would look shakled to a St Andrew's Cross. I stole a peek at him under my lashes, watching him watch Jane give the introduction. He looked confident. Attentive. Strong. He was learning, just as I was, but it was becoming very clear that he felt completely and utterly comfortable here. It was exciting. The more we learned the better it would get...

Emmett caught my eye and winked, and I smiled a little at him before turning my attention to Jane. She was pacing as she talked, tiny hands folded behind her back like she was a prim little school girl about to recite a poem to the class. Poetry my ass.

As my eyes followed her, I caught the unflinching gaze of Edward. His stare was intense, unblinking, and sent a spike of adrenaline through my body. Like a fight or flight response engineered in my body, the way he was appraising me wanted to make me hide behind Emmett's shoulder. His green eyes pierced through me. It was getting obsessive. I'd caught him staring at me this way pretty much since day one, but it was excessive now. The more time I saw him in lessons, the more he'd stare and the more uncomfortable I felt. I would talk to Alice about it but she was still enamored with him.

I shook my head after shooting him a warning gaze, and turned back towards Jane. I'd missed her hooking Alice to the cross.

Alice stood, arms and legs attached to the corners of the cross with rope, completely naked except for a garter belt, thigh high fishnets, and black patent heels that were nearly deadly. Her chest was heaving already, the low lights of Rouge glinting off of her piercings. I could count four, and briefly contemplated how they would feel if I got one or two...

Jane and Edward were now standing in front of Alice, whose head lolled to the side as Jane ran her fingers down her cheek. I didn't like seeing the two people who freaked me out most touching my best friend, but she didn't seem to mind. I wondered if she had some kind of detachment to who she played with since she wasn't attached to her Master like I was. She'd have to if she were head over heels with Jasper and in lust with Edward.

Rather than speaking, they were demonstrating for us, and since technically it wasn't a hard lesson, we all watched, eyes glazed over and lust building slowly. There was a definite sexual tension in the room as we watched the scene unfold, Edward and Jane taking their turns lightly, and then harder, slapping her folds with a flogger. She was open, exposed, and you could tell she was fighting against her restraints as they teased her.

I inched closer to Emmett, leaning back against him, and I felt him run his fingers down my arm as we watched. I was barely breathing, taking in everything. I wasn't watching technique so much as her reaction. Her fingers were clenched in tight fists, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Her eyes were tight shut as they slapped the flogger against her nipples, making her arch off the cross as best she could, moaning loudly.

I was distracted by Emmett's fingers now trailing up towards my breasts, but not enough to tear my eyes from what was going on. Edward and Jane were teasing Alice into oblivion, her body jerking from the contact of the floggers. Jane was flicking her wrist hard and fast, then soothing the skin she'd just slapped before slipping Alice's nipple into her mouth. A loud moan ripped from Alice's mouth, earning her a bite of reprimand from Jane, and Edward had stepped back to watch for a moment.

It was like everyone in the room couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It wasn't a lesson anymore, it was a full on fucking scene and we couldn't tear away. Edward tore his pants down his hips and stood behind Jane, plunging inside her as she bent over to pleasure Alice's breasts, and Jane howled with pleasure as he fucked her without warning. Alice threw her head back, and I was sure Jane had bitten her again in her surprise, but she was shrieking with pleasure now. Jane's hand slipped between Alice's legs and began fucking her with her tiny fingers, and it was nothing but a free-for-all in front of us now.

"Emmett," I whimpered, and even though I'd just cum before we got here, I needed him now. As in, right fucking _now. _

"Come with me," he said in a low whisper even though it held all the promise of his domination in it, and he took my hand. We weren't the only ones. Angela was already on all fours on the couch by the door and Charlotte was leading Peter to a dark corner where she leaned against the wall and ordered him to his knees. Kate and Garrett were making out heavily as the scene continued, Edward pulling out of Jane and making her suck his cock as he kissed Alice roughly.

There was definitely moisture dripping down my leg by the time Emmett pulled me into the staging area where everyone prepared for the scenes. I was relieved he picked a more private setting even though a large part of me yearned to watch and be watched.

As the door slammed behind us I was pressed against it, his hands going straight for my skirt, yanking it down. Thank God for easy access.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Emmett said low in my ear, his voice a growl. He bit my neck, almost like a vampire, and I yelped in the pain of it. "Do you want me to fuck you like that? Like an animal?"

"YES!" I screamed out as he plunged two fingers inside me. I was so slick they slid in easily, deeply. I spread my thighs even more to accomidate him, and he added another finger, pumping his fingers quickly inside me. But the blessed fingers were withdrawn much too soon, and he was sucking them into his mouth to clean them.

"Turn around," he said in a low, quiet voice. "Hands on the door."

I whirled, eager to be fucked, and bit my lip to hide my grin as I heard the hard yank of his zipper and his hands grabbing my hips, pulling my ass against his cock which was beyond hard. My palms were flat against the door, but they longed to be flexed into fists, preferrably in his hair. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and I moaned loudly. "Master..."

"You're mine," he growled, and then he plunged inside me. My screams echoed in the room, and then he said, "Cum as loud and as often as you want... let them all know how I'm pleasing you, how you please me Isabella."

He pinched my clit then and in my frenzied state, I came, screaming out his name, _loudly. _

His hand contacted with my ass and I knew I'd made a mistake in calling him Emmett rather than Master, but it just spurred me on and soon I found myself sliding into another orgasm, his cock hitting my gspot over and over again. "Please, Master!" I cried out, my body quivering over his. "I need... I need..."

Emmett's hand came down on my ass again, the slap reverberating in the room, my cries of pleasure soon following it as he slammed inside me. "MASTER!" I screamed, cumming hard again. My knees were wobbly and my hands slipped against the wooden door as I lost all control. "Ohhh..." I couldn't hold on anymore, and Emmett was slipping too. His fingers pinched my clit once more, and because I'd lost all control, I came one last time, weak but there, and Emmett stilled inside me, grunting as he came. "Bella..."

He pulled out and spun me again, devouring my mouth with his until I was panting again, my body thoroughly and blissfully wrecked from him. Was there nothing this man couldn't do to me?

*CtR*

"Jake, where did you put the video about pot?" I said, head muffled in my bag.

"Here, Bells," he said, waving the DVD box in his hand. He really was mighty handsome, all dark skin and tattoos and that white grin that made all the pre-teen girls swoon in their seats. I would grin and smile knowingly at the girls as they sighed, lovesick over my coworker, and most of them would blush and look away and pretend to work on their worksheets.

"Jacob, we don't have time for this! Mr. Crowley is waiting for us..."

We rushed through the hallways towards the classroom, several minutes late thanks to Jake's antics, and I was so rushed as I turned the corner, I suddenly crashed into a tall form. All the things in my hands, including my giant book bag on my shoulder went sprawling on the ground. "Shit," I cursed under my breath, bending over to pick them up quickly, which, with a gun belt on- I was still on duty- wasn't an easy task.

"I'm so sorry," the man said apologeically, and I gasped, looking up. Edward's bright green eyes met mine. "Bella!" he said in surprise, not intense now but just as surprised as me. "What are you doing here?"

**A/N II: Let me know what you think! What's your craziest public sex moment? I LOVE your repsonses, they keep me going. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! I appreciate each and every one, they help me want to write and update faster. And see, I'm updating faster, it works! Thanks as always to larin20. Love ya babes!**

**I've got some questions for you at the end, and I want to know what you all think, so I'll meet you down there. Ooh, that sounded dirty. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: SM would never have such filth on her laptop. ;-) Clearly I am not her.**

"Bella?" Jake stood behind me, watching with evident curiostiy as Edward scurried to pick up my teaching materials for me.

I shook my head quickly to break from my stupor, and turned to look into Jake's concerned face. "We're going to be late. The kids are waiting."

I took the messed up papers and bag of prizes back from Edward and took off down the hall without another word to Edward. There was no need to explain to Jacob why I knew him... my surprised brain wouldn't have come up wih anyhing sensible in any case. I could hear Jake apologize curtly to Edward, and then his heavy work boots kept up an even, quick pace following me. His long legs helped him catch up quickly, and he shot me an inquisitive look before we stepped into Mr. Crowley's classroom.

*CtR*

It wasn't until we reached the parking lot nearly two hours later that I saw Edward was still there. Waiting. Leaning against my patrol car like he owned it.

Jake gave me another funny look, and I glared at him, defying him to ask me any questions. But Jake is Jake, and he thinks that with a single look he can intimidate anyone, which is true most of the time, so he stood a little taller, broadened out his already insanely wide shoulders, and said "Can we help you sir?"

"I was hoping to speak with Isabella," Edward answered stiffly, moving from his relaxed position against the car, he too puffing himself up like some kind of exotic bird. Which is funny, cuz those birds usually look pretty ridiculous strutting about.

Two men who had no claim over me, wising each other up, staring the other down like they would fight if the other one so much as twitched. This was getting ridiculous. I had to stop this now before I'd have to call for back up or something. "Fine!" I growled, and dumped my bag on the trunk of the car. I crossed my arms defensively as we walked out of hearing distance from Jake, who was muttering things under his breath as he put away our teaching materials. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Is is wrong for me to want to see a friend?" Edward asked smoothly, his stance more relaxed now that we were away from Jake. Friend my foot. There was no friendship between us, in fact the only conversation I think we'd ever had was at Alice's house when I learned he was a teacher in the first place. If I hadn't seen him naked thirty times before I'd have called him a virtual stranger or an acquaintence at best. One that stared at me endlessly and made my skin itch with discomfort. And right now... was he leering? A little, yes. His green eyes bored into mine as I fought for an answer, his head slightly tilted like he was a dog, or maybe a parrot, just studying me.

I cleared my throat and he stopped staring... for the moment. "I thought you said you were a high school teacher," I pointed out. "Biology or something?"

"And I am," he smiled. I think he was trying to do voodoo with his eyes but I wasn't sure. In any case I didn't give him the satisfaction of full eye contact, not that it would work anyways. "I was a guest today in Miss Denali's classroom today... if you recall Tanya..." He smirked.

Of course I remembered Tanya, I think I'd seen her naked and fucked a dozen different ways by now. She was an elemetary school teacher? I tried not to feel a heavy sense of irony as I shifted in my uniform. "So you... helped with a project or something?" I asked lamely.

"Yes, I brought in a few simple experiments for them to try, nothing too complicated since they're eight," he chuckled.

"Well anyways," I said, smiling a little to try and ease the tension I could feel. Edward makes me uncomfortable, period. "I've got to get going, I'm still on duty."

"Will I see you at the party?" he asked as I turned.

The blush covering my face was half-fear, half-arousal in anticipation, not of him but of the party itself, what could be. "Maybe."

*CtR*

Charlie came to visit us that weekend, and fortunately we had the foresight to put away the paddles before our company got there. There are some things fathers should never know about their daughters.

Gruff on the outside, a big mushball on the inside, and slightly greying at the temples, Charlie loved to come up here and make sure Emmett was taking good care of me. Plus, I didn't think he could resist visiting me at the PD. Seattle was definitely big-time, and the chief of police in Forks wasn't exactly hopping. I think he was jealous sometimes, but he was still my dad so I also knew he was worried for me. I think he was grateful I also did D.A.R.E., it kept me busy most of the time so I didn't do patrol as often as most. Protective as always.

"This was delicious Bells," he said as we finished up the lasagna I'd made. "I don't know how you find all the time to be an officer, a wife, and a cook. I can barely handle being a cop sometimes."

"It's a good thing you have Sue," I teased lightly, noting the blush covering his cheeks and neck like it often did mine. Sue took good care of him, I knew, and I just wondered when I'd be getting a step-mom. Probably pretty soon, from the look on Charlie's face. Emmett grinned and slapped my dad on the back and changed the coversation to baseball. The Mariners always got my dad talking, and it gave me time to pull the cheesecake out of the fridge.

I was just cutting up the pieces- huge slices for Charlie and Emmett- when I felt him behind me. Strong hands locked around my wrists, a warm pair of lips laying kisses on my neck from behind. "Do you have the Ben Wa balls in?" he whispered before biting down lighly on my earlobe.

I turned my head, mouth falling open in shock. "No! Of course not! My dad is in there!"

"Put them in," he said in his panty-melting voice, and my knees weakened. His eyes darkened as he whispered his next command. "Now."

"Yes Master," I whispered, and even though my dad was sitting at my dining room table, the need to please Emmett had so suddenly washed over me that I was powerless to stop it. I excused myself, the blush already painted hotly on my cheeks, and I tried not to look Charlie in the eye as I scurried up the stairs.

I took just a minute to stand in front of the chest of drawers that held our secret stash of toys. My heart was pounding in my chest. Not once in my life had I ever done anything so... deviant. This was above and beyond going to Rouge parties and classes and the party this weekend. This was in front of my father, not that he'd ever know.

As I slipped the cool balls inside me, I shivered. I felt naughty, I felt taboo, I felt incredibly aroused. I knew exactly what Emmett was doing, testing me and my control. I stood there for another moment, absorbing the sensations, the tiny vibrations that went through me as I shifted, swaying my hips a little. My nipples hardened instantly and I groaned in frustration, because I couldn't have that in front of my father.

It was... interesting... to walk down the stairs, to say the least. It wasn't like I'd never tried these before, they were some of the first new toys we'd tried, but I'd never used them in front of others before. My secret pleasure, one Emmett didn't even know about, was that I loved to cook dinner with them inside me. Now I would see how well that slow build-up of control was working.

"Thanks for getting dessert ready Emmett," I smiled, probably a bit too brightly as I sauntered into the dining room again. Emmett's eyes didn't betray any amusement or knowledge, but I noted a small smirk on his face.

"No problem honey, just waiting for you," Emmett replied smoothly, and Charlie didn't seem to be any the wiser, using the tines of his fork to spread the chocolate drizzled on top the cheesecake.

"Well thank you baby," I smiled, sitting gingerly in my place. Sitting was infinitely less pleasureable than standing.

"Bella, would you pass me a napkin?" Emmett asked, much too politely. This time when I looked at him he grinning like the moron he truly is deep down. I glared at him because this action would require me to move, to lean forward and feel the shift inside me. He only responded with his commanding gaze, and I relented.

"Of course, M-" I paused in horror as I realized I'd almost called him Master in front of my father. Charlie was oblivous, devouring his cheesecake, and not for the first time I was glad the man was kind of slow on the uptake. "Emmett," I finished.

I could feel the balls shift inside me as I leaned forward to pass Emmett the napkin. I moved slowly, and I wasn't sure if it was to savor the moment, or that I wouldn't gasp in front of my dad and have to make up some excuse. In any case, the tiniest of whimpers escaped my throat as I passed the napkin, and though my dad seemed to not notice, Emmett certainly did. His eyes flickered behind his dark rimmed glasses and I felt my heart skitter in my chest. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Bells, can you hand me one too?" Charlie asked, and Emmett choked on his mouthful of wine. Charlie pounded on Emmett's back as I handed my dad a napkin and then leaned forward to hand Emmett another, smirking at him.

"Need another napkin Emmett?" I asked innocently, and Emmett just gave me a pained look with his eyes watering and Charlie still patting his back rather awkwardly. I bit my lip so stop my laughter, because even laughing caused tiny little arrows of pleasure inside me.

"I think it just went up my nose," he pouted.

*CtR*

Rouge sent us the official email regarding the next party, which was a week from this evening. I called Emmett over and he leaned over the arm of the couch to read it over my shoulder.

"Are we ready?" I whispered, even though it was totally unnecessary. Charlie had gone to bed over an hour ago, and the man slept like the dead.

"Are you?" I knew he was. I'd always been the shier of the two of us, and I'd voiced my concerns many times since we'd begun, of how much was too much, and what I wanted the world to know about my sex life. But lately it was all I could think about, and I knew, deep down in my bones, that I was ready.

"Yes," I answered, and kissed him softly before clicking the RSVP button.

"Do you realize," Emmett said slowly after he'd kissed me again, deeper than before, "that I am going to fuck you so hard in front of everyone... that you will be be screaming my name... that everyone will see that you're mine, that every inch of you belongs to me?"

I gulped. "Yes, Master," I answered, firmly, even though my insides were quivering. His fingertips against my skin felt like fire. I turned to fire for him, every single inch was truly his. "Emmett... my dad is in the guest bedroom..."

Very carefully, Emmett sat the laptop on the coffee table, closing the browser to erase any evidence should Charlie have a late night perusal on my computer, and then with ease, because my man was so fucking strong and amazing like that, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. It felt all _Gone With the Wind-_style, and I couldn't help but moan loudly into his mouth as he kissed me and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"How well did those Ben Wa balls work?" he asked, laying me down on the bed. We were already showered and in our pajamas, and as he sat beside me on the bed, rubbing my feet and coaxing whimpers out of me, I felt my body relax, melt into the bedding. My skin was so warm, but the way he was touching me, I soon felt overheated.

"They felt good," I sighed, swallowing hard. His hands felt so incredibly good, moving in soothing circles from my foot, up my ankle and calf, and now on my thigh... my inner thigh... "Really good."

"Charlie never knew," he nodded approvingly. "And I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

I moaned. "Yes Master," and then his fingers brushed over the front of my sleep pants and I arched towards him. Deftly, his fingers massaged me over my clothes, until I could feel myself soaking through the layers of fabric. My legs parted, back arching again to get closer. My toes dug into the comforter as he moved his hand into my pants, still massaging me.

"Emmett!" I cried out. "Oh God!" He slipped a finger, then two inside, pumping me harder and faster. "Ungh... fuck..." The Ben Wa balls had made me sensitive, so I was writhing by the time his thumb hit my clit. "More!"

I reached for the fly of his pants, but he pulled away. A frown spread across my lips, because I just wanted to please him too, but then he said "Later. Right now, this is for you baby. This is your reward."

"But what if your cock is my reward?" I pouted, looking up into his eyes, trying to plead my case that really, his cock in my pussy would be the best reward ever.

He didn't pay answer me. Instead, he added a third finger, making me cry out and clutch his shoulders, pushing hard against his fingers. I wanted to feel full, in the only way he could make me feel, and I was frustrated. "Please!" I cried out, feeling my body tense with my impending orgasm. So fucking close... My fingernails dug into him.

He crooked his fingers inside me, and my eyes were open, but I couldn't see, the stars behind my lids were exploding, my mouth falling open in a silent gasp as my body pulsed around him.

"That was your reward," Emmett said after I'd finally come down and he'd kissed me deeply. "And now I want mine." He pushed down his pants and rolled on top of me and then we both got our rewards.

**A/N II: Guess what's next? The party! And I really want to know what you want to see. Pairings? Scenes? What would please you, because as you may have guessed, I am your sub, you are my Mistresses, and I want to pleasure you. ;-) Let me know! I can't guarantee I'll use all the ideas, but I will consider them all. :-D Thanks so much! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is it, the moment you've been waiting for... ;-) Thanks as always to larin20 for looking this over and brainstorming with me, and to PornHub (dot) com for giving me all sorts of naughty ideas for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM only wishes she were cool enough to write this.**

My heart was in my throat by the time Emmett and I got to Rouge. Alice had bought me a scarlet red bra and panty set that I wore under my black trenchcoat. The garters itched on my thighs, and I nearly fell over in the heels, but even that couldn't damper my excitement.

Emmett's hand gripped mine tightly, and I could feel that his palms were sweating. He was just as nervous as I was. It was one thing to think about having sex in public- to show everyone what we had learned and what we were capable of, and a totally different story to actually do it. The excitement was laced with genuine fear; that I wouldn't be able to please my Master in front of everyone, that there was some sort of flaw on my body that would be unbearable to everyone else, that I would get stage fright and not be able to perform. Generally, I had the jitters.

"Hey!" Alice rushed over to us and hugged both of us. It was exactly like our first time to Rouge, only this time we wouldn't be watching. We'd be playing. Kate and Angela found their way to me too, Kate pressing a glass into my hand. I sniffed it. Water. I chuckled to myself and took a sip. It calmed my nerves, having something in my hands, something to steady the nerves I felt. Emmett stood close to me, rubbing circles on my back, and I leaned against him. His touch soothed me.

Jane was walking around the room, chatting to every group of people. She was in a black corset, naturally, and the tallest kinkiest boots I'd ever beheld. It was the one thing I couldn't imagine anyone pulling off but her, not even Alice. They had these horrendous looking spikes along the bottom, that would inflict some very serious damage if she really wanted. I shivered as she approached.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a calm, smooth voice. Even though she was about a foot shorter than me, she made up for in with the heels and her chocolate brown eyes were more level to mine. She was examining me. Her eyes flicked up and down my body, appraising me. Was I good enough?

I didn't know the answer to that yet.

We all did the small talk thing, and I spent a lot of time chatting with the girls. I could tell Angela was nervous too, as this was her first party too, so the others spent a lot of time reassuring us we'd love it. Kate and Garrett had gone to two other parties and Charlotte and Peter had done it before in the town they'd come from. They were all very encouraging, assuring me that we'd have a great time, but it was still nerve-wracking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett talking to Edward in a dark corner. My stomach clenched. It wasn't that I was afraid they'd become friends or anything. It just seemed... forboding.

"We're ready to begin," Jane announced a few minutes later. My hand immediately found my "collar"- the week before, Emmett had given me a diamond tennis bracelet. OK, it was cubic zarconia, but it still felt like a million bucks. I treasured it as much as I did my wedding ring. This was it. This was the moment...

Emmett was suddenly standing in front of me, his hands on the knot of my coat. "Are you ready?" he asked. "It's not too late..."

My eyes lifted to meet with his. "Yes, I'm ready. I want to pleasure you, Master. Right here, right now."

His eyes sparkled the way they always did when he was happy. I'd pleased him. And I hoped I'd keep right on doing that all night.

"Let's go," he whispered, and untied my belt slowly, his fingertips brushing against the skin of my stomach. I shivered at his touch. Emmett grinned, his dimples making their charming appearance, and I grinned back at him. My hands reached out to lift the hem of his black T-shirt, but he barred me from pushing it up. "Let me." His abs were exposed before my eyes, and I couldn't help the little groan that escaped my throat as I ran my fingers down the defined muscles. Mine.

I bit my lip when I realized he was wearing his new pants. They were a bit of an investment on our part, but the removable panel in front excited me. The naughty part of me wanted to rip it off and enjoy him now, but now was not the time.

Alice had advised me on how to do my makeup and hair. My eyes were smoky and my lips were blood red to match my lingerie, my hair slicked back in a high pony tail so any of our activities wouldn't be hindered. I held my hands over my stomach, feeling exposed, but then I realized everyone else was just as naked as I was, and my hands fell to my sides, my knees still wobbly. I touched each fingertip to my thumb in quick succession, something I did when I was nervous. Emmett saw and wound his fingers through his, giving them a quick squeeze_. It's OK_, he was telling me.

In a blur, we made our way onto the floor. Emmett led me to the bench near the corner of the room. We'd be able to observe and be observed, but we weren't center stage. He gestured for me to sit, and we waited for the others to take their places.

Rosalie and Tanya were doing a scene together apparently, Rosalie leading Tanya in by a long chain, connected by nipple clamps. I hissed quietly. I liked the clamps, but Rosalie was tugging on them so much it looked painful. Emmett's thoughts seemed to mirror mine. "We should have brought yours," he whispered, lips brushing against my earlobe before his teeth sunk into it. I moaned.

When everyone was in place, Jane cleared her throat. It kind of reminded me of Professor Umbridge in Harry Potter, which nearly made a nervous giggle escape my throat. That would have been a bad idea... "Discuss your scenes with your partner," she commanded. "Remember, safe, _sane_ and consensual." Her mouth twisted into a sickly sweet smile, as if the very idea of "sane" was a joke.

Emmett leaned over and tucked my hair over my ear. "I'm going to bind your hands, and then you will make me cum with only your mouth," he informed me. I nodded, breathless. He was going easy on me, I knew. "Then..." he drifted off for a second. "Do you trust me?"

What a silly question. "Of course I do," I whispered.

"Then if you're a good girl, I have a surprise for you." I nodded, eyes wide.

"If you have discussed the hard limits and the scene, you may proceed," Jane announced. I licked my lips once. This was it. No turning back. I looked a little to my left, and Alice and Edward were already beginning, very much in the same position as Emmett and I, though she already had his cock in her mouth. Her gaze darted over to mine and she winked. I blushed hard.

When I turned back, Emmett had a silk rope in his right hand, a small grin on his face that I knew was only meant for me. He stepped behind me, and I bit my lip as I took in the scene before me. Charlotte had Peter cuffed and kneeling on the ground, a flogger in her hands and a red ball gag in his mouth. Angela was masturbating, laying spread eagle on what looked like an old dentist's chair and Ben was preparing a huge toy that I knew would go in her ass. Kate and Garrett were making the most of rope, Garrett binding her in the most elaborate way I had ever seen, so that most of her body was actually covered, only her pussy and tits showing. And Jane was smiling, observing all of us.

I could feel the rope go around my wrists, and Emmett expertly and quickly bound me, testing to make sure they weren't too tight. He left my feet free, and I could see the look of disapproval on Jane's face as her gaze turned to us. She wanted more. But my Master wouldn't push me and he knew what I was capable of.

He stood before me again, his eyes dark and serious, finger tipping my chin up so I looked into his face. I nodded once, my consent, and then the panal was pulled away, revealing his semi-hard cock.

I'd never given him a blow job without the use of my hands before. It was my default, in case I gagged or couldn't fit enough of him into my mouth. I'd use my hand to to squeeze his balls and probe his body for an incindiary response. This time I'd have to rely on my lips, (a bit of my) teeth and my tongue... and hope to God my notoriously crappy gag reflex wouldn't fail on me.

He was just so _big_.

I leaned forward, my tongue slowly tracing his length, and I could feel him start to stir with my touch. Emmett's hands wrapped around my ponytail and pulled me closer. "More, Isabella," he said, loud enough for me to hear. The tip of his cock slipped between my lips, and I sucked down, tasting him. I moaned at the familiar taste of him, of how he felt inside me this way.

My mouth moved up and down him, trying to keep myself steady as my mouth moved to his balls. Emmett groaned loudly, and when I pulled back, I slipped his very hard cock into my mouth again. He twitched, thrusting gently into my mouth. My reflex made me pause, my throat closing and I pulled back so I wouldn't accidentally bite him or something. His eyes were apologetic, and he didn't thrust into my mouth again, though I could feel his body tense. He was holding back.

I looked up into his eyes, silently apologizing before doubling my effort, making sure I stopped before I gagged again. His eyes slid shut and he let out a low moan. I could tell he was getting close. I wished I could use my hands, anything to push him over the edge, so instead of touching, I hummed around his cock, and soon he was groaning loudly, filling my mouth. I swallowed around him, and he slowly and carefully pulled me back so I wouldn't tip backwards. I grinned at him, maybe too widely for the time and place, but I wanted him to know how pleased I was that I had done it with little struggle. I hadn't even thought about the others in the room, I was so focused on my Master and pleasing him.

His smile was cooler than usual, I didn't see the usual dimples, but I could tell he was pleased too. He stroked my hair and said "Wonderful, Isabella..." His knees were shaking. "You will get your reward..." He looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Very soon, my love."

I nodded, and then cast my eyes to the ground, still bound. I could hear the sounds of pleasure echoing around me, and I shifted slightly, feeling how wet I'd become from just this display. I couldn't wait for more, for my _reward._ I wondered just what it was, and why Emmett had asked for my trust.

"Isabella, follow me," Emmett said, lifting my chin up. I stood, which wasn't as easy as it sounded with my hands bound, and I couldn't help but feel a strange piece of irony as I walked with my hands bound behind my back, like those I handcuffed at work. This felt completely different. My body was tingling from head to toe, especially when I looked around and found Rosalie fucking Tanya with the largest dildo I'd ever seen in my life. It was almost scary, but I couldn't help but stare at the harness and feel my pussy clench.

"You like that, don't you Isabella?" Emmett asked, suddenly at my side, the teasing tone he'd normally carry gone. "You like watching a woman pleasure another. You'd love to feel it, wouldn't you?"

I couldn't lie to my Master, but I waited until we were out of earshot before I said "Yes." I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of it more than once, especially with my best friend. The wetness flooding me and sticking to my thighs let me know just how much my body enjoyed this train of thought.

"You can use your safety words at any time," Emmett said as he pushed open a black door I'd never been through before. I shot him a quizzical glance before stepping through, wondering if this was approved activity. I shuddered to think of the punishments Jane would inflict if we were forbidden from this room.

I stepped through first, slowly because without the use of my arms, it was incredibly hard to walk in these heels- and nearly staggered at what I saw.

Alice was standing on a short platform, bound as I was, silver clamps tugging on her rosy nipples, a long metal stand between her thighs, where she was apparently swallowing a large silver dildo in her pussy. The backs of her heels were against raised buttons, and I had no idea what was going on, but it half scared me and half aroused me. I wondered what a toy like that would feel like.

Edward was standing behind her, pacing as her head was thrown back, clearly on the thin edge of pleasure and pain. He held a flogger in one hand, and it was obvious he'd been using it on her just seconds before we'd entered the room. Alice's chest was flushed and heaving for air.

"This is different than what you've seen before, isn't it Isabella?" Edward asked, walking around Alice who was crying out. Emmett's arm tightened around me but he kept silent. "You've seen the spanking, the light bondage, the Cross. You've never seen anything like this before, have you?"

I shook my head no, too afraid to say anything else. What do you say to that anyway?

"Every time her heel sinks down on the button, she gets a light electric shock to her pussy. Does that look like fun to you, Isabella?"

I shook my head no even more vigorously. I didn't want any part of that, no matter how big the toy looked.

"It's not for everyone," Edward shrugged, walking back to Alice. She whimpered as he stroked her clit and bit down on her neck. Sporadic rewarding, I supposed. "Alice loves it, don't you?"

She answered with a low groan. Wow. I was learning so much about my best friend right now...

Apparently her heel slipped because she cried out again, and Edward flipped the machine beside her off, presumably cutting off power. Her whole body went limp and he helped her off the toy, kissing the top of her head and telling her just what a good sub she was. Almost like a dog. Not quite.

As Edward unbound Alice's hands, I felt Emmett unbind mine. They weren't on too tight but I still felt a rush of blood enter them, and my hands tingled for a moment as they regained feeling. Emmett rubbed them gently, and I thrilled at his warm touch.

"Has she obeyed you tonight Emmett?" Edward asked, doing the same to Alice's hands. She shot me a rather smug look and I shot her back one of questioning. She knew what was going on but I didn't. No fair.

"She always does," Emmett replied, and I swore I saw a look of... anger? Envy? Something passed over Edward's face, but he controlled it and pushed it aside. "She always pleases me."

"Then you should please her," Edward smirked, and with one look exchanged, Alice sunk down to her knees, her hands entwined behind her head. Her starting position. I hated to say it, but she looked glorious that way, legs slightly parted and her perky breasts on display. "Or maybe..."

I wanted desperately to ask "maybe what?" but I kept my mouth shut. That... _thing_ was still in the room and I did not prefer my punishments with electronics.

"Isabella, what are your limits on... _sharing?_" Emmett asked.

My jaw dropped.

**A/N II: Ruh roh, a cliffie... Whatcha think so far? The fun is just about to start. Review so I write the next one faster! :-D**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Third time's the charm... this chapter went under several revisions with the help of larin20... thank you honey! You never steer me wrong.**

**Some of you will be happy with me. Some of you will probably be pissed. To quote "Garden Party" by Ricky Nelson, "But it's all right now, I learned my lesson well.  
You see, ya can't please everyone, so ya got to please yourself." **

**Disclaimer: Only the crazy plot belongs to me.  
**

"Sh-sh-sharing?"

What the...

Emmett was looking down at me, eyes imploring. How in the fuck did he expect me to respond to that? "What do you mean?" I finally croaked.

Not Edward. Please God, don't let him mean Edward. Of course, I would just say "red" and it would be over, but I couldn't believe my Master, my _husband, _would ask me if I wanted to be shared, like I was some kind of commodity that could be passed around from person to person. Huh uh. No fucking way. Not him.

"Would you like to play with Alice?"

Oh.

My indignance melted away, and was replaced with a bolt of heat. Alice was an entirely different story. My eyes drifted up to hers, and she winked. She wanted it too. I couldn't deny my interest. I shifted, rubbing my thighs together gently. "Yes," I whispered. Her eyes widened, like she hadn't been expecting me to say yes, or maybe just that it wasn't that hard to convince me.

"What was that, Isabella?" Emmett asked, and I looked up at him, confidence in my eyes.

"Green... if it's Alice only. Otherwise, red."

Edward muttered something under his breath, but I didn't understand him.

"Get in your starting position," Edward commanded Alice, and Emmett pulled me into the corner just for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "We don't have to but I think it's something you really want."

"I'm sure Master," I whispered back. "You're right, it is. But only Alice."

Emmett nodded tersely. "I'm watching him. Don't worry. Use your safe word if it gets too much."

I reached up to stroke his cheek, feeling the stubble on his tight jaw. "I trust you Emmett," I whispered, not as a sub but as a wife. "I want... her." It felt wrong to admit it somehow, but it was so right at the same time. He kissed me gently, the first time he really had all night, and I moaned lightly into his mouth.

"Now," he said as I pulled back. "I want you to dominate her."

Um... what? A tiny squeak escaped my throat. Could I do that? I'd never even been with a woman before, let alone know how to pleasure her. Since I married Emmett, I rarely even needed to masturbate, so even those skills were rusty.

She caught my eye and winked, a small smile on her face. She nodded once, encouraging me. I walked towards her slowly, swallowing hard once before saying, "Get in position." My voice wobbled a little, especially at the end, but I managed to keep my face as calm as possible.

My insides were a totally different story.

Somewhere, out of the corner of my mind, I saw Edward and Emmett slink into the corner of the room. Emmett's arms were crossed over his chest, and Edward was leering, but soon everything faded into the background as I slowly circled Alice, who was on her knees again. I hoped it seemed like I was teasing her, but really, I was scared out of my mind and not sure what to say or how to say it.

My hand was shaking as I reached out, giving her spiky hair a pat, running my fingers through it for a moment. I could swear she nearly purred as I did. "What shall I do with you, my little Alice?" I asked, mimicking what Emmett sometimes did for me. "Hmm?"

She didn't move. I don't even think she blinked. Her control was amazing. I hoped I could be as good as her someday. I wondered how her knees were holding up.

"Should-" I stopped myself for a moment, the butterflies exploding in my stomach. My eyes fluttered shut for a second before beginning again. "Should you pleasure me? With your mouth? And if I cum-" _Oh God, oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this! And what if I don't cum?_ "-then you will recieve your reward."

Alice's eyes were sparkling as she said, "Yes Mistress." Oh God. I really liked the sound of that.

My thighs were already sticky with arousal as I stood in front of her. "You can only use your mouth," I said, borrowing Emmett's commands earlier. "Er... I mean..." I kind of wanted to feel her hands on me too. Spreading my thighs, gripping my ass, fingering my pussy... "I change that," I said, feeling myself flush. "You can use your hands too."

"Yes Mistress," Alice said with a delighted laugh in her voice.

"B-b-begin," I stammered, bending my knees a little so my sex was directly in front of her face. I could feel her breath against me as she moved closer, and I was terrified. Every muscle in my body was tense, and even though I was turned on, I knew I was more petrified that I was going to mess up than anything. I was pretending to be a Mistress right now, but my Master was the real one in charge. Even now, I was doing everything I could to please him. I hoped I would.

But then Alice's mouth pressed a kiss on my soaked panties, right over my clit, and every analytical thought, every single thought period, flew out of my mind, and I was thrown into mind-numbing pleasure, nothing but sensation.

"Oh God!" I cried, my hands landing on her shoulders as she used one finger to hook my panties aside and dove in, her talented little tongue dancing over my clit. My knees buckled as her fingers plunged inside me, first one, then two. "OH!"

I could hear Edward say something to Emmett, but just barely. The blood was roaring through my ears, my hips bucking towards her hand, her face, needing more. MORE. Even when she pulled back for air, her fingers never stopped working inside me, her free hand stroking my hip and murmering encouraging words to me. It was so sexy, seeing her face covered with _my _juices. I wanted to dive in and kiss her, taste myself on her, but I didn't know if I should or not, if that was a line I shouldn't cross, so I refrained.

When she used her teeth, I about lost it. Her lips, which had been so soft on me, softer than Emmett's ever could be, were replaced with light nips and scrapes, pulling my clit through her teeth until I was shivering. "That's... almost... oh God... almost..." I moaned, my head thrown back in the pure hedonistic pleasure. My body tensed, and the proverbial coil snapped as my orgasm flowed through me. "FUCK YES!" I screamed as I came, Alice's mouth devouring me as I pulsed around her lips. "Ohhhh..."

It took me awhile to get the stars out my eyes as I came down from my incredible high. Alice put my panties back into place after she was done drinking me down, and patted my pussy, which was still swollen and ready. "You did great," she whispered, and it was then I knew, I wasn't really dominating her. She was completely in charge.

"I think you deserve your reward now," I purred, my voice huskier than usual. I wanted this. I wanted her. "Lay on your back."

She moved from her knees and onto the little platform towards the center of the room, her knees bent, feet flat on the base. I crawled up next to her, no hesitation in me now, smoothing my palms over her knees, massaging them gently. I had no clue what I was doing, but I was going to do it.

She was bare and wet, and I absently toyed with her piercing before she hissed, completely unaware I'd even done it. "Oh! Um... does that feel good Alice? Do you like it when I play with your clit like that?"

"Yes," she moaned. Her thighs spread further. "Please Mistress."

My fingers shook as I traced her lower lips, feeling how wet and swollen she was. For me? I felt another shiver right through me, and I circled her clit again with my finger. Her hips shifted towards my hand, encouraging me. Part of me wished she would grab my wrist, guide me somehow, but I knew this was my challenge. So I pushed my fingers inside her slowly, moaning low in my throat. She wasn't tight per say, but she was soaking wet and accomidating to me, a warm cacoon around my fingers. I flexed, and she mewled, and I wondered if I found that spot only Emmett could ever find in me. I flexed again and her hips flew off the bench, and I knew I'd found it. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Use your mouth," Emmett said, his voice just above a growl, and I knew he was aroused by us. Edward hummed in agreement, and I wondered out of morbid curiousity if they were touching themselves or not.

I lowered my head, bringing my lips to her sex. I'd never tasted another woman, and the only time I'd ever tasted myself was off of Emmett's lips after he was done going down on me. My tongue swiped against her clit, and she moaned, hand wrapped around my ponytail like Emmett did when I sucked his cock. Yup. I was being dominated now, not the other way around, but I preferred it that way anyways. Alice pulled me closer, and my tentative licks and nibbles grew bolder, and when I'd look up for a breath of air, I could see Alice was leaning up on one elbow, watching me. Our eyes locked, and the mood shifted from plain sexy and a little scary, to erotic. She was so sweet, and I could feel her dripping down on my chin, which made this all the more intense.

"More," Emmett encouraged, surprising me by being directly behind me. "Use your teeth, make her cum hard Isabella!" I almost started growling at him. Rather than using his deep, authoritative voice, he sounded more like when he watched football, leaping at the TV, yelling at the players to just tackle the dumbass. The idea that this was like his own liveaction show made me want to bitch at him, but I didn't want a punishment, I wanted to please him so I used my teeth to bite down on Alice's clit, hearing her cry out when I did.

"Do you like that Alice?" I asked, moving my head up to watch her. She was flushed, writhing, moaning. "I see you do... Touch yourself for me." Her hand immediately flew to her breast, playing with her nipple ring. "Can you lick your nipples for me?"

Her eyes widened at my request. "No, I can't Mistress."

Shocking everyone in the room, I said, "Allow me." Keeping my fingers inside her, hoping my movements weren't too clumsy, though I knew they were getting sore from all the flexing and working inside her, and leaned up to suckle her nipple into my mouth. The steel ring felt colder than the one on her clit, and I slid it carefully along my tongue. Her nipple was already hard and pebbled, and I noticed she tasted salty, probably from the sweat of all the sexual exertion going on.

"Ohhhh," she moaned, and I could feel her start to tighten around my fingers.

"Cum any time Alice," and I pinched her clit experimentally to make sure she got over the edge. It worked, and she cried out, pulsing hard around my fingers.

I watched her fall apart, a look of pure satsifaction and pride spreading across my face. She was gorgeous as she came, her mouth falling open slightly to gasp for air, her eyes darker than I'd ever noticed them before.

I knew I should be embarrassed, mortified really, that I'd just given my best friend an orgasm. But I just couldn't bring myself to feel those things. No regrets.

"That was so good," she whispered, cupping my face. "You did amazing Bella." She gave me a dazzling grin, which I returned. "We can talk about it tomorrow, you know, if you want."

I knew we'd need to. No matter what, this changed things. "Yes," I agreed, before I swept up into Emmett's arms and given a deep kiss, starting another fire inside my belly, ready again.

* CtR *

Later on, Emmett and I drove home. I was cold in my thin jacket, so he cranked up the heater, but not the radio like usual. We had a lot to talk about.

"Was that OK?" he asked. "I know we said we'd never share but..."

"Did I use my safety words?" I pointed out. My logic was sound. If I had wanted to stop, if I thought it had gone too far, I would have said "yellow" or "red." But I didn't. Alice hadn't used hers either. We wanted it.

Emmett sighed in relief. "I was afraid you'd be mad at me, like I was pushing you too far. We'd never actually talked about it, but I knew... I knew you wanted her."

I covered my hand over his on the steering wheel. "You know I only want her physically, right?" It was true. While being with Alice was incredible, it hadn't sparked any new feelings or emotions in me. Nothing but lust and the compulsion to please. It had felt easy, great between us, but it would never go any further, and that was how it should be.

"Yes, I do," he said. "I trust you. I trust her. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have let it happen, no matter what Edward suggested."

"Yeah, what WERE you talking about with him?" I was suspicious. I still didn't trust Edward, and I was glad I wasn't completely naked with him around. Something just didn't mesh well with me and him.

"He thought it would be good for us, to expand our sexuality in ways, to have you have a taste of being a Domme. You can't be a good sub without knowing how to dominate. Or something like that. I just knew, since day one, you'd wanted to play with Alice, so..."

I smiled. "It was great baby. How did you feel... watching?" I bit my lip, waiting for his answer.

"It was weird," he finally admitted after a long pause. "But it was also sexy as hell."

We slid into a comfortable silence after that. We both knew we'd have to talk more about this later, or that at least it would come up, but for now, we'd said what we'd wanted to say. Things had gone better than I could have predicted.

When we got home, we slipped out of our clothes and into bed, not even bothering to turn on the house lights. We should have showered but I just couldn't move, I was all sexed out and exhausted.

"Hey, I got a voicemail while we were gone," Emmett said beside me, snuggling me into his chest. "Uh oh..."

"What? Who?" A million different scenarios went through my head. My dad. Emmett's dad. Emmett's mom. My mom. Accidents, fires, ERs...

"Jasper."

And the weight of what we had done dropped on me. _Oh my God. _

**A/N II: What did you think? Let me know! *dances around the review button enticingly... like fan dance enticing***


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: 300 reviews! Yay! :-) Thanks to each and everyone of you who review, especially those who take the time each chapter. I appreciate each and every one of you! Thanks also to larin20 and EmmaleeWrites05 for pre-reading this for me. You girls rock hard!**

**This story is slightly different than the one I originally outlined, but to be honest, I'm liking it better. Angst and I are not very good friends, and hey, we all want something fun to read, right? So the drama I had planned... well, you'll see. It changed. Hopefully for the better. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: It is blatantly obvious I am not SM. Just saying. I am not.**

I laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. I felt horribly guilty even as my mind flitted over the night and all the erotic moments I wanted to capture and remember forever. The taste of Alice, the feel of her body, the look on her face as she came...

All things I had no right to know because she was with Jasper, my friend. Emmett's best friend. His best man at our wedding. We introduced Alice and Jasper to each other, hoping for years that something would happen between them, happy when it did, had them over for dinner a lot, they're our best friends... Oh God, we were horrible people...

Emmett felt the same way, I could tell. We didn't talk all night, but I spent the whole night listening to him toss and turn in bed, and the deep sighs that consumed him. I almost joked that he had too much carbon dyoxide in his body, knowing that was normally amuse him, but not tonight. We had too much on our minds.

* CtR *

"Don't worry about it," Alice said the next day over coffee, nonplussed about the whole situation. "He's not going to be happy when he finds out period... why would it matter if you were the one fucking me?"

I couldn't answer at first. She had a very valid point. "Because we're his friends... because we know you're with him. Edward doesn't."

"Of course he does," Alice said, shrugging her shoulders. "This is totally different."

"How?"

"Honey, you sucked on my clit last night and we're having coffee now. It's just about sex when you're playing like that. It's about stretching your boundaries, feeling things you've never felt before. It's not about love, it's about disconnect. You have to turn off your brain, control yourself. You have control with Emmett when you're just yourself?"

I thought about how quickly I came when I didn't put any effort behind holding back, the love I felt for my husband in thost moments. "No."

"Well then..." She sighed. "I do feel bad I'm keeping this from him. I know I have to tell him, I'm just scared he's gonna freak out and leave me." Tears were filling her eyes. "I love him."

"I know you do," I whispered. "And I know he loves you. That's what has me so worried."

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. "Don't worry about it. I need to tell him. I have to be fair to him. I'm... I'm going to have to choose, I know, and I know what I'm going to choose. I just... wanted to say goodbye to it somehow." She paused again for a long moment before a hint of smirk traced on her lips, a new sparkle in her eye. "And what a way to go." She smiled coyly.

"You mean that was your last night?" My eyes went wide, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to tell Edward I'm done," Alice said, looking at me meaningfully. "I'm done, I'm ready to be with Jasper. No matter how vanilla it is. He's the one."

I had to address it. "What if... what if Jasper leaves you? Would you go back?"

It took her a minute, but she shook her head, her giant chandilier earrings bobbing back and forth, jingling a little. "No. It's been fun... believe me," she giggled for a moment. "But last night I got to thinking, just like you did. And I realized what I want, what's meaningful to me I guess. Jasper is. Whether he stays with me or not- there's no way I'm leaving this hanging over us. I can't keep this big secret from him forever. He needs to know every part of me."

I admired her courage. I'd be shaking in my boots. What if I had been in her place, and Emmett in Jasper's? Would he still have me? I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight," she said with confidence, nodding her head, lips set firmly. "I'm going to tell him... not about you," she added, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Wasn't honesty better?

I just didn't know anymore, I could only pray it was going to be OK.

* CtR *

Emmett made me dinner before I left for work the next night. I was starting the graveyard shift, and I wasn't happy about it. While I wasn't a morning person, this meant that Emmett and I would have an even harder time finding time together. We'd been talking about taking a weekend away together, and I was going to take some personal days so we could go up to the mountains to have some alone time.

"I wonder how the conversation went last night," Emmett remarked. I'd filled him in on Alice and my conversation the day previous, and he was worried just like I was. Sooner or later, Jasper would find out what we had done, and the shit would hit the fan, but we just weren't sure how to broach the topic without losing his friendship.

We didn't have many friends, and we didn't want to lose the dearest ones.

"I have no clue," I sighed, taking a healthy bite of roast beef, savoring the flavor before swallowing. "I have a feeling we're going to find out soon though."

"Poor guy," Emmett said, sitting next to me and grabbing two dinner rolls for himself. "I mean... I feel bad, but then, she should have told him a long time ago."

I nodded. "Kind of an important part of a relationship."

Emmett grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it slowly as we ate, and it was cute when he tried to awkwardly eat with his left hand.

* CtR *

I was starting to get scared. Alice hadn't contacted me in four days, and she wasn't answering any of my calls. Every time I'd drive by her apartment, her car was gone from her usual spot, and Emmett couldn't get ahold of Jasper either.

Something was very, very wrong.

I even called Edward out of sheer panic, and he didn't know either. It didn't escape my notice it seemed like he was trying to keep me on the phone, trying to get little bits and pieces of info on me, but I was so distracted by my MIA best friend that I didn't even let it bother me. He was now sans sub, so maybe he thought he could get me to be friendly with him. Yeah right buddy.

I was literally about to tear out my hair, when I finally got a phone call. Six days after I'd last seen or spoken to Alice, after hundreds of texts and voicemails, my chirpy little best friend woke me up at three in the afternoon, right as I was in the middle of an erotic dream involving Emmett, a stack of books, a jar of Nutella, and a butt plug. "Hello," I moaned, really unhappy to be awoken until I realized who was on the other end.

"Hey Bella!"

"What the fuck Alice, where in the hell have you been?" I was so relieved to hear her voice that I forgot to be harsh, instead my words came out as sobs. "I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry B, but oh my God, I have to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"No, I'm almost in your driveway," she said with a giggle, and then she hung up.

My alarm wasn't set to go off for another hour, so I was cranky, relieved, and loopy by the time I flung my front door open.

Alice was, in a word, glowing. Head to toe, she was a livewire, face bright. Something was most definitely up. "Oh Bella!" she sighed, and then she was falling into my arms, squeezing me tight in an embrace. "I'm so happy!"

"Umm..." I stammered as she hopped up and down. "I'm glad... but would you care to explain why in the hell you were for nearly a week?" She let out a keening sound in response to my question, and dragged me into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, we were settled on my couch with the cups of tea she insisted on. Always had to have something in her hands, fidgety little thing that she was. Most people thought she was on speed when they first met her. I'm betting on severe ADHD.

"Bella," she said in a breathlessly excited voice. "I told him."

Going for the obvious, I said, "Jasper?"

"Yes, I told him! And the most amazing thing happened..." Her eyes got a misty, glazed look on them. I recognized that look...

"He... didn't break up with you?" I said lamely, trying to prod the answer out of her, to verify my suspicions.

"NO! In fact..." Alice _blushed, _which coming from her was a rarity_. _"He told me that he was into it too. All this time, he wanted it too!"

My jaw dropped. I literally, never once in a million years, saw this coming. "Jasper's a Dom?" I tried to picture Emmett's mild-mannered best friend doing the things Emmett did to me.

"No silly," Alice giggled, clearly amused by my assessment. "He's a sub."

* CtR *

Emmett was just waking up as I slung my gun belt onto the arm chair next to the closet. "Morning baby," he said with a dimpled grin. His glasses were still folded neatly on the dresser beside him, and the only thing I wanted in the world was to crawl into his arms and melt into his embrace. His morning wood was certainly enticing me too.

"Morning," I smiled back, kicking off my shoes already. I wanted out of my clothes, to feel his skin against mine. It wasn't necessarily sexual, although that was nice too. I just wanted to be with him, in his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, I sleep like shit without you," he admitted sheepishly and before I knew what I was doing, I was jumping onto the bed, straddling his lap and plunging my tongue into his mouth. He groaned in surprise, his hands clapping onto the small of my back, pushing me harder into him. I was exhausted, but suddenly I wanted him. Needed him.

"I hate it too," I moaned before dragging my mouth to his again, my breathing ragged already, fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him even closer and grinding myself on him, my uniform squeaking with the movement.

"Baby... baby..." Emmett groaned. "Wait... baby you're still in your vest..." We laughed together as we stripped me out of my uniform, piles of black fabric and a bullet proof vest being shed onto the floor. Our kisses turned deeper, needier as the moments passed, skin to skin, and our mouths slowed to savor each other. When he slid inside me, it was slow and unhurried and perfect.

Afterwards, we showered, me for bed, he for work, and I told him everything Alice had told me. Emmett's jaw nearly hit the tile floor when I told him Jasper liked to sub and that he and Alice had spent the last six days holed up at his place experimenting and getting used to their newfound mutual lifestyle. I'd pressed Alice for details but not suprisingly, Emmett didn't want to know anything about what had gone down between our best friends.

"I just can't believe he'd be into that," Emmett said, shaking his head incredulously. "Not that there's anything wrong with that..."

I ran my fingers up his arm, dripping with shower water and a little bit of Irish Spring. "You mean that?" I said quietly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. It was a difficult trick, since the water was streaming directly into my face, but it had the desired effect. He caught my meaning fully.

Emmett cleared his throat and looked at me square in the eye. "It's something I've considered. Especially after seeing you play with Alice."

I did a little inner fist pump. "Maybe when we have our time away..." I drifted off suggestively.

A slow grin spread across my husband's face. "Maybe then," he consented, and I was reminded that even now, I could be summoned to his beck and call... that even if he decided to submit to me, it would be because he desired it, not me.

Boy, my inner women's libber didn't like the sound of that. _Too bad, _I told her. _I like it._

_"_Let's go away babe, really soon. I want to be with you, just us for awhile," Emmett said, popping the shampoo bottle open and pouring a bit into his palm to massage into my hair. It felt glorious, especially after the horrendous night that is switching shifts. I moaned and tilted my head towards his hands, and I heard his low chuckle at my reaction.

"Where?" I sighed after I'd rinsed.

"The mountains somewhere. I want to be isolated, alone with you. No one to hear you scream out my name..."

"Or you mine," I giggled, and Emmett did that rumbling thing in my chest at me, especially after I trailed my fingers down his abs and gripped his semi. It didn't stay a semi long, and the next thing I knew, I was being whirled around to face the shower wall, hands splayed out in front of myself, bracing for the friction to come.

Oh yeah. This weekend was gonna be good.

**A/N II: Eh? Whatcha think? Let me know, I love and respond to all reviews! :-)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have so many excuses for why this isn't done until now... but I think they're all good ones. Holidays, work, beginning of a workout program, and one man-child that ruined my mojo. Seriously, I didn't want to even THINK about sex after we met, let alone write about it because every time I'd have Emmett and Bella kiss, I'd want to hurl thinking about it... Needless to say, this was a tough chapter to get out but it's done and larin20 has given me her approval so without further ado, I give you... their weekend away...**

**Check out Leavenworth, Washington on Google. It's way too cute.**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. I make not a single cent off of this story.**

"Babe, did you pack the toothpaste?"

"Yup, did you get the extra pillows?"

"No, will you grab mine from the bed? The one with the red pillowcase."

"No problem, I'll grab the flogger and lube too."

"Aww, you're an angel, I almost forgot!"

"How could you forget those?"

I giggled. "Silly of me, I guess. _I'll _be needing those."

Emmett grabbed me by the elbows and dragged me to him hard, kissing me eagerly and sloppily. We were nearly ready to leave for our weekend away, and I couldn't wait. Emmett continued to bombard my face with kisses, utterly distracting me. I dropped the Ziploc bag I'd been holding in my hands so I could wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I bit down on his bottom lip as I hopped up in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I can't wait to be alone with you," I moaned.

"Baby, we are alone," Emmett chuckled against my lips.

"Oh you know what I mean..." I plunged my fingers through his hair and my tongue into his mouth, unable to stop kissing this man, this god, this nerd who was my husband. His huge muscle-bound arms squeezed me tight once before helping me slide to the floor on less than stable legs.

"We gotta get ready, shall we continue this in the cabin?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes," I sighed, not wanting to lose contact, not yet. My mind flitted to roadhead, but then I remembered the one time I gave him head while we were stuck in traffic one late afternoon, and Emmett had been so distracted by my mouth that he'd run into the back of a paneled van. It had always saddened me, because until that point, that was the best head I'd ever given. I still doubted my skills in that area.

I mean if you were trying to suck an anaconda, you'd have problems too.

* CtR *

The drive into the Cascades was peaceful once we got out of the city and suburbs. Emmett had booked a gorgeous and isolated cabin- he had shown me pictures- but he wouldn't tell me where it was. I knew the general area we were going, but I didn't realize until we were about an hour underway in our journey, that we were headed over the mountains to the east side.

"Are we going to Leavenworth?" I giggled, and Emmett simply responded with a cheesy grin, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"It's not Oktoberfest or even the Christmas stuff going on, but I figured... it could be fun."

"Are you just trying to divert me from Dommeing your ass?" I laughed. Emmett's alarmed expression made me laugh even harder. "I didn't mean ass like that."

"Umm..." Emmett hedged, looking incredibly tense.

"Are you clenching your ass right now?" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Mayyyyyybeeeee..." He blushed and I stroked his cheek with a giggle. We sped towards Leavenworth, one of Emmett's endless books on tape playing in the background. I'd only been here once before, on vacation with my dad when I was thirteen. The Bavarian replica town was just... cute. And the setting couldn't have been more beautiful.

"Willkommen to Leavenworth!" Emmett laughed, reading the sign as we drove through town. Everything looked like we were driving through a fairy tale. I hoped we had an evening to walk around during the evening. And then again, I hoped we didn't even leave the house.

I laughed at his poorly executed German accent, and watched out the window as we drove through town and back out, into the woods again. Soon, he turned off onto a little gravel road that wound through the trees, driving a mile or so before the trees opened up and we drove up to a tiny little cabin, hidden in the woods.

"Oh my God, baby," I gasped, my eyes widening as I took in the log walls and tiny little chimney on the right hand side. "It's perfect!" It was like a fairy tale, maybe like Hansel and Gretel. Without the candy, witch, or human sized oven. I hope.

"You like it?" Emmett's eyes were wide and excited, and he pushed his glasses up his nose enthusiastically. "I mean it's not that big or anything, but it just seemed like-"

I covered his mouth with my hand to shut him up. "It's perfect love, it's very... isolated." I let the last word linger suggestively, and I swear Emmett blushed from head to toe. I let the back of my fingers brush against his cheeks, and he sighed quietly.

The cabin was small, but it was richly furnished. The living room was open, with tall ceilings and exposed beams, the long couch a rich brown leather. It was definitely big enough for several different plans I'd had in mind. There was a stone fireplace, but no cliche bearskin rug or dead deer head, just a big mirror over the mantle with a bowl of pinecones in the center. The stairs led up to what I assumed was a bedroom, and to the right was the open kitchen. It was intimate and homey, warm even though there was no snow, cozy and just right for a couple about to engage in some serious alone time.

"Emm, baby, this is wonderful," I grinned as I took it all in, setting my bag down next to me, just in time for Emmett to grab me in his arms and push me up against the cabin walls. It felt funny against my back, ribbed and smooth, but I was concentrating on his mouth suddenly against mine. The kiss was rough and edgy and needy, and I felt the shift between us. I gathered my nerves and fought back, using all of my strength to spin us around so he was pushed against the wall, curving my body against his the way I wanted to feel him.

"Isabella... bed..." Emmett gasped, and I just bit down on his bottom lip, a bit rougher than I had planned to.

"No," I purred. "Right here, right now."

Emmett growled, deep in his chest, and I could see the consent in his eyes before I plunged my tongue back into his mouth, his hands covering my ass and pushing me into his erection. I purred at the sensation, the hardness rubbing the seam of my jeans into my clit. "Couch," I moaned between kisses, but even that sounded like a suggestion rather than an order, so I mustered up my best authoritative voice and commanded, "Emmett, get on the couch NOW." I somehow managed to haul myself off of his body, very reluctantly might I add, and stood beside the long couch with my arms crossed over my chest.

He raised his eyebrows and pulled himself away from the wall with a smirk on his face. It flustered me, and annoyed me. Like he thought he was still in charge even though this was my show. So as he sat on the couch, I ordered him to stay just where he was, and moved quickly to one of my bags- the magic bag I'd been waiting to use. Alice had helped me choose my first item, insisting it'd keep the fun going and going for hours.

I considered the little loop in my hand and wondered how that would EVER fit around Emmett. We'd have to see...

I slipped it into my pocket and returned to Emmett on the couch. He was sitting patiently, or at least he looked patient until I saw his fingertips twitching on his knee. I met his eyes and quirked my eyebrows at him, to which he returned a sheepish grin. I returned to his lap, straddling his waist, needing to be close to him, to gain the courage to do all the things I'd wanted to do.

"What do you want me to do next Mistress?" Emmett asked, breathing heavily against my lips, his hands on my ass again, trying to coax me into something. What, I wasn't sure. "I want to please you."

What woman doesn't want to hear those words? I moaned and closed the distance between our lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth and humming as I sucked on his tongue. We stayed like this for several moments, enjoying each other, before I pulled back to give the first orders. His eyes were heavy lidded and he looked nearly drunk. _Off of _me. I couldn't believe it.

I scooted beside him so I was kneeling to his right, and he looked at me in a dazed confusion. "Take off your pants," I said in a voice so deep I shocked myself. Emmett's eyes widened and that damn smirk came back, so I all but ripped his shirt off his body, revealing rows and rows of delicious muscles, which I ran my fingers over immediately. "I want to touch you... but you don't get to touch me," I started, proud that my voice only gave away the barest of quivers. "If you can do that, you'll get your first reward."

Emmett groaned low in the back of his throat. I could feel the vibrations under my fingertips on his chest, and it made me shiver. "Yes Mistress," he growled. I had to bite the inside of my cheek when I noticed he slipped his hands under this thighs- literally sitting on his hands.

This left him in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer briefs that I was going to make quick work of. The outline of his hardened cock was pressing against the fabric, making my mouth water. Pulling his cock free, I kissed him again, fervently drawing his tongue into my mouth. I began to pump him, and nearly giggled as he growled loudly in his chest. I could feel his body shift, like he was trying to get his hands out from under himself.

"Don't touch," I whispered before I lowered my mouth on him.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned, and I watched as he threw his head back, Adam's apple bobbing as my mouth bobbed up and down on his cock. Using this moment of distraction, I sucked my cheeks in lightly and pulled my secret weapon out of my pocket. I still questioned that the cock ring would fit, but Alice said it would so I stretched it out a few times experimentally and then carefully as I could, stretched it over and down the length of his cock, trying hard not to let it touch so he would be surprised when it finally fit at the base.

And surprised he was. "What the hell?" he yelped when it was finally in place. I pulled my mouth away to look at him, and he was staring down at me with the most incredulous look on his face. "What is that?"

I pumped his cock hard in my fist and smirked. "What, you've never seen a cock ring before?" I ran my thumb along the ridge of his head, and he growled deep in the back of his throat. "How does it feel Emmett?"

"I... I don't know," he gasped, eyes still on me. "Tight."

"Not as tight as I am," I smirked, getting up from my knees, which to be honest were a little sore, and put my hands on my hips. "Now baby... I think I'm going to change into something a little less comfortable and a little more revealing."

"But-" he started to protest before I laid my fingertip on his lips and shook my head once. I walked away, smirking as he sat on the couch, watching me pick up my bag and saunter upstairs. I winked before I disappeared around the corner, my heart hammering hard in my chest. I hadn't expected this to escalate so quickly... I mean we hadn't even had time to use the bathroom before we jumped. And now I was going to be dressed in this skimpy little leather bra, a garter belt, sheer black thigh highs with a little lace at the top, heels, and not much else? I gulped, panicking a little. Emmett didn't hate the cock ring, so that was good... but how long could I really torture him with it? I didn't know the first thing about it... What if I hurt him?

Alice's voice popped in my head at that moment, tidbits of our conversation over the phone last night. _Don't worry, Bella, it will all come naturally. I know you... you have a little bit of a Domme inside you. You'll be great. _

God I hoped she was right.

I changed quickly, slicking on a little bit of lipstick to make my lips bolder, and gave myself the critical once-over. I wasn't born to be a Domme, but maybe, just maybe, I could pass this off for an evening. Or a weekend. I sucked in my breath hard, staring myself down in the mirror, looking for an ounce of confidence, anything to get me through this. I could do this... but maybe just for an evening.

I straightened my back, nodding once to myself in the mirror, and then attempted to saunter down the stairs. At the click of my heels on the wood floors, Emmett turned to look at me, and his jaw dropped. Satisfied with his reaction, I allowed myself to smile a little... the barest of smirks. The instant I was with him, standing before him, seeing his cock swollen and hard for me, his muscled body heaving with labored breaths, I felt comfortable. I could _do _this.

"Now, where was I?" I asked, trailing my fingers slowly along his jawline, over his lips. He panted against my hand, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"About to take this damn thing off me?" he offered. I didn't reply, just laughed lightly, and put one hand on my hip. I ignored how it was shaking slightly.

"I was thinking about keeping it on you and seeing how it feels..."

Emmett groaned loudly in protest, but he kept his hands under his thighs like they had been before. My good boy.

"And you're still not allowed to touch," I added, and I didn't even waver when I said it, not even when Emmett shot me the most epic pout I think that I'd ever seen in my life. His dimples deepened in frustration, and I could see his stomach muscles contract, like he was holding back something, but he didn't say a word.

I kneeled before him and took his cock into my mouth again, the weeping head twitching between my lips as I lapped at what he had to give. He was so swollen, so hard, and I felt bad for torturing him like this. I caved.

"Emmett, I'm going to take this off you now, and you may touch," I declared, and he made a choking, relieved sound as I pulled the ring off slowly. "Good boy," I praised as he made a low, groaning sound. I grabbed his hands from under his thighs and lead one of them between my legs to my slick pussy. "Oh God," I moaned as his fingers automatically sought my clit and pinched lightly. I was so ready for him.

"Bella, you feel so good," he groaned, pushing two fingers inside me. "And so-" He stopped himself when I quirked my eyebrow, realizing what he was doing, or trying to do. Nope. This was my show Buddy.

"You will make me cum," I ordered, placing my hands firmly on my hips even though they were itching to run through his hair and pull him closer to me. "And then if you're a good boy, I'll let you cum too."

"Yes Mistress," he agreed, and my heart did a little skitter. I had to admit I liked the sound of that, but then I couldn't really think about much else because his hand was going crazy inside me, his tongue working my clit. He found that magic spot inside me after a few minutes, and I nearly went blind with pleasure, my knees buckling. I reached out to run my fingers through his hair, tugging hard to keep me standing, not just because I knew he liked it.

"Emmett... Oh God..." I whimpered as his lips wrapped around my clit and sucked down hard. "Please..." Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt my orgasm hit hard, making me cry out in sheer pleasure, my breath catching hard in my throat when wave after wave hit me. Numb with pleasure. That's about how I would describe it.

"You taste like Heaven," he moaned, lapping up all of the juices he'd let loose with those magic fingers of his.

"Emmett," I sighed, loosening my grip in his hair as I moved to straddle his hips and align myself with his dick, "don't cum until I tell you to." And then I was sinking down on him, feeling him stretch me perfectly, feeling complete and whole again. We groaned in unison as I started to ride him. Emmett pulled one of the cups of my bra down, sucking my nipple into his mouth as I slammed down hard on him. "Oh fuck!" My clit was over-sensitive from my amazing orgasm, so each time I moved down, his pelvic bone hit it again and again, and I felt my second orgasm fast approaching. His mouth was pushing me over the edge, as I clung to his chest, throwing back my head. In my mind's eye, we looked a lot like a romance novel cover, or maybe the cover of a porno, and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd be into taping one of our times together. I bet we looked damn good.

"Touch yourself for me baby," he groaned, but instead I grabbed the hand that had been massaging my hip, helping to guide me up and down, in between us, pressing his fingers where I needed it.

"Make me cum Emmett," I gasped, "and then you can too."

He pinched my clit, groaning my name loudly, but not like a prayer, like he was begging. I could almost feel him pulsing inside me. He needed to cum, badly. I kind of liked that. He made me beg all the time, so I tightened my pussy around him, hearing him choke. "Bella, please!"

"SHIT!" I screamed, as I came hard, spasming hard and fast around him. "Cum inside me baby... CUM!"

He practically roared as he pounded up hard inside me, stilling before I felt his warmth inside me. Panting, his head fell to my shoulder as we collapsed back onto the couch together. "Goddamn Bella..."

"Mmm, that's Mistress to you," I sighed, though it held no more authority. I was satisfied beyond belief, and not just because he'd given me two very satisfactory orgasms. I'd actually done it. Though instead of feeling elated, I just felt exhausted. "Can we take a nap?"

He chuckled lightly, kissing my hair. "Can we go upstairs to the bed? The couch is sticking to my ass."

I giggled, running my hand over the leather. "Yes lets."

* CtR *

"Emmett?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did I do OK?" I bit my lip, worried about his answer. His approval, I sought above all others. I wanted this weekend to be good, to please him like he pleased me.

"Well the cock ring sure as hell surprised me..."

"Better than a butt plug though right?" I giggled. I ran my fingertips down his side, resting my palm firmly against his ass, shimmying up closer to him.

He hissed at my touch. "Yes definitely better, you had me nervous there babe."

"Well... there's a whole weekend and you don't know what else is in that bag..." I drifted off my sentence teasingly, but in the next instant I found myself rolled over onto my back, legs still tangled up with his, hands held up above my head. "OK, OK, I'm joking, no butt plug!"

He laughed with me and attacked my neck, sucking and biting at me, making my entire body shiver and arch up towards his touch. So much I wanted to do to, and with, this man, and we had all weekend...

"Bella?"

"Yeah Emmett?" I moaned, closing my eyes so I could just simply feel.

"Can we go and get pretzels in town later tonight? I've been craving them since we got here."

"So long as I get some weiner schnitzel," I teased.

"Oh, I think I have some of that here already..." he smirked, just before he covered my mouth with his to silence my laughter.

* CtR *

_Bella,_

_I know it's probably inappropriate to be texting you, but I need some advice. Alice gave me your number._

_Edward_

**A/N II: Let me know whatcha think! About time, huh? Hehe**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey what? This took me less than like 3 months to update? Amazing! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I appreciate each and every one! They truly make me write faster. Thanks as always to larin20 for her infallible insight and advice. Love ya babe!**

**Disclaimer: By now, you know I'm not SM. And my last paycheck from my mall job was only $250. #lifefail I don't make money off of this.**

"Do you want a pretzel babe?" Emmett asked, munching down on his German sausage with extra sauerkraut. I brushed off a large crumb out of the corner of his mouth and laughed. This was the second dog of the night, and the man was proving to have a voracious appetite for German cuisine. I guess I'd exhausted him. I liked that idea very much.

"Only if it's the kind with cinnamon sugar on it," I agreed.

"Well that's not very German of you," Emmett pouted. "Come on, we're in Leavenworth. It's what we're supposed to do! Do ze polka, drink many beers, and haff salty preztels!" His face was lit up like a Roman candle as he affected his pathetic German accent. He sounded like Will Ferrell in The Producers. Dork.

"OK fine, gimme a regular one," I sighed, too easily swayed by his enthusiasm. Right now he was like a big kid, throwing himself into the spirit of Deutschland. So far he'd bought me a set of wooden Christmas ornaments, "So we'll always remember this trip", a clock for the mantle (I had to talk him out of a cookoo clock), and some chocolates that were sinfully delicious. I had the worst time talking him out of buying lederhosen, it was embarrassing.

"Babe, you know I have leather pants already, these are just a little shorter and a bit different in the front..." His smirk made me flush brilliant crimson, especially when the proprietor gave me a knowing look. I didn't want him to know my husband often wore leather pants with a front opening panel before he fucked me. Other people who knew me could know that, but not random shop owners in tourist towns. Apparently I was a little bit hypocritical.

We wandered through the town hand in hand, just enjoying each other and the day. To be honest, we had been holed up in our little cabin for two days solid and I was sore. The whole house smelled of sex, candle wax, and the copious amounts of food that we had been preparing in between scenes and attacking each other in the kitchen. Even though it was difficult to keep my hands off of him, I knew I had to to keep my body from spontaneously combusting. It seemed the honeymoon was definitely not over. I could never get enough of this man. No matter how many times he watched the Star Wars marathons on Spike TV. Maybe he'd dig the gold bikini role play kinda deal. I could definitely see him as a built Han Solo...

In the time we'd spent together, I'd learned that I was certainly no Domme. While I did feel a rush when I was in control, it didn't turn me on as much as when I was subbing. And even though I could tell Emmett thought it was sexy when I ordered him to go down on me, I knew he was just itching to be the one who called the shots. We'd switched back in forth with who was in charge, but it always clear what we both really wanted.

It had been comical last night when I'd pulled out the butt plug I'd borrowed from Alice, complete with tassles, and Emmett had freaked, running into the bathroom and refusing to come out until I promised it was put away and would not be used. Obviously, there were still things we weren't ready to try.

Nevertheless, it was nice to explore. I had a greater respect for him and how hard it really was to control the scene, keep my own body in check and his too, making sure I didn't push too hard, but didn't go too easy either. In all, we decided it was a healthy experimentation, but not necessarily one we wanted to repeat any time soon.

Still...

"Babe, I want to learn more," Emmett burst out as we laid on the couch watching a movie on the flat screen on our last night in Leavenworth. I didn't want to leave our little bubble, not yet. We'd made sure to keep our phones off and didn't even watch the news as usual. This was our time.

I muted the movie as I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I think I need to learn more, for us. I still don't know what I'm doing half the time, and I want to be the best I can be." He looked so earnest, so young in that moment that I kissed him softly and beamed at him.

"You already are the best Emmett. I promise, I have never been happier with our sex life than I am right now. I feel fulfilled, whole. Like this is what I was always meant for." I stroked his cheek, feeling a light stubble there.

He frowned slightly. "Really?"

I ran my fingertips over his lips, studying his face. I could tell he meant it, that he still wanted to learn more. I wished I could convince him that I was perfectly happy with where we were, but another part of me also knew that as long as he was unsatisfied, I would be too.

"Really." I paused and then sighed a little. "But if you want to keep going to Rouge, I will too."

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking of Rouge."

I looked at him in surprise. "What then?''

"More like who." Wow, he was becoming more cryptic by the moment.

"Damn it Emmett, just tell me!" I slapped him on the arm, giving him my best stern look.

"Well you know how I planned out the thing with Alice? Ya know, I was kinda talking with Edward and asking him about stuff?"

I stiffened beside him. "You want Edward to teach us stuff?"

"He's an alright guy, don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him... it's just that I don't know if I trust him or not," I admitted. "We barely know him, all we know is that he's Alice's Dom and he's much more experienced than us."

"Exactly." He said it as if it were obvious.

"Exactly what?"

"I mean, Alice trusts him. Yeah, now she's with Jasper, but clearly the guy couldn't be too bad or she wouldn't have been with him for so long. We trust Alice pretty much with our lives, don't we? And you said it yourself, he's more experienced than we are. He knows his shit. And he seemed helpful enough before."

I thought about what he was saying. He wasn't wrong on any of the points, that much was certain. Alice was my best friend, and even if she was sometimes crazy, she had never steered me wrong before. Well, there was that one time when she made me wear this horrendous red, pink, blue and purple silky wrap skirt that was straight out of the 80s. She wasn't infallable but she was as close to it as humanly possible.

"It's just..." I used each word carefully, because I knew Emmett could get possessive and I didn't want that. OK, so I did just a little, but I didn't want him to beat Edward into the ground either. "Sometimes when he looks at me, it makes me nervous. Like he's seeing through me or something. Like he wants me." I winced as I said the last words and looked up at Emmett. His blue eyes were blank, not angry like I expected, though he was frowning.

"Bella... everyone wants you," he finally said.

I blinked hard at him, completely and utterly dumbfounded. "Wh-wh-what?" I finally croaked. My head spun a little.

"Baby, maybe you don't see it... or maybe you do... but you are wanted. By everyone that meets you. Well, maybe not _everyone... _But even before we started this, I noticed it. Guys, girls, you are so desirable baby. I could make a list."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelped, still in complete shock. Not everyone wanted me, was he taking crazy pills? Until him, I'd never really had anyone else want me... well, OK, that wasn't true, but I'd never felt truly desired, needed, purely wanted, _loved, _until I met him. I'd had boyfriends and a few admirers but no more than usual, or so I thought.

"Babe, you're amazing. You didn't think anyone else wouldn't notice that, did you? I'm not alone in thinking... knowing... this. So I'm not surprised Edward is one of them. And..." He stopped abruptly, suddenly looking angry at himself. "I won't stop you if you want him too."

My jaw tightened, my lips drawing to for a thin line. Literally, I could not speak. The feelings inside me boiled inside me until I could hardly breathe. But my eyes could narrow into little slits, and without even thinking, my hand reached out to slap him across the face. Hard. Then I found my voice. "How the fuck dare you!" I screeched, leaping out of his lap. "How dare you even think that!" My eyes moved wildly over him, trying to absorb everything that slammed into me. Fear. Anger. _Curiosity. _

"I mean... fuck Bella, I don't even know what I mean!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air and flopped down on on his back, as if in surrender. I stared at him, trying to puzzle together everything he was saying. Whatever it was, I did not like it. I didn't like how it made me feel, this jumble inside me.

"Emmett. Look at me. Who the fuck's ring am I wearing on this damn finger?" I shoved my left hand in his direction, wiggling my finger for effect. I was seething now. "Who did I vow to love forever for better or worse? And what you just said... that's the worst."

"Bella, listen to me!" He sat bolt upright on the couch, his face suddenly determined. I fought off the urge to stalk off, but I crossed my arms over my chest definsively instead and tapped my foot impatiently.

"I'm listening," I growled.

"I meant in play. I mean, you played with Alice, and neither of us questioned _US. _We didn't doubt our vows then. I'm just saying, I want to make you happy, and if he could make you happy too, I wouldn't stop you."

"Um, did you not fucking listen to me? He freaks me out!"

"Does he really? _Really?" _His tone wasn't accusing, but I didn't like it regardless.

"I don't even know what you're insinuating, but I don't like it," I glowered at him. "Really, I do not like it."

"I'm not saying you're like, in love with him, I know that," Emmett scoffed. "But you're aware of him. I've seen you watch him... I know you were watching Alice too but it was Edward too."

I gritted my teeth and took another step away from him. "Let me get this one thing straight McCarty," I growled. He winced; I didn't use our last name on him very often, and he knew that meant he was either in trouble, or having sex. And we weren't having sex. "The only dick that goes inside of me is yours. Got it?" Tears pricked in my eyes. I knew, I just fucking knew that being with Alice was a mistake. I knew he was going to throw it in my face eventually. Was one heat of the moment decision really going to ruin this, ruin us? Bile rose in my throat as I thought of it.

I hadn't even realized I wasn't looking at him until he cleared his throat. I could feel the heavy tears quiver in my eyes, and they fell as I blinked as I looked up at him. The look of sheer relief on his face was almost laughable. If I weren't so angry at him, I might have chuckled, but I was still seeing red.

"I don't want any other dick in you either," he sighed, standing, though hesitantly, like he was afraid to approach me. This time I did laugh, a shaky kind of sound that matched my nerves at this point. "I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't stop you if you did."

"Emmett you have to understand you're the only one for me. And need I remind you, you ordered me to be with Alice."

"I know, and I don't regret that, and I don't think you do either..."

"I do now, if it's going to drive a wedge between us."

"Bella, we need to get past that if we're going to stay strong. We can't let shit like this get between us. If it's going to, this is all no use. We'll go back to the way we were. I won't lose you. I fucking refuse." This time he crossed the room in two strides to gather me into his arms. He was so damn strong, I felt like a rag doll being swept up, but I didn't fight it. I needed the contact, I needed to feel him even when I was still pissed at him like I'd never been pissed before.

"You won't lose me," I mumbled. "I like you too much." It was meant to be a joke, but his wounded face didn't reveal that he understood the humor. "I love you, you moron. I'm just fucking pissed at you right now," I added. I wrapped my arms around his neck with a sigh. "You need to understand that I never intended to hurt you in any way. And I never will intend to."

"Neither will I, I mean I never... fuck Bella, what are we even doing?"

"Exploring... I don't know. I thought you liked it. Not ten minutes ago you said you wanted to learn more."

"Not if I'm going to make you mad like this. I don't want to be a fuck-up husband. And that's what I'm doing, fucking everything up."

"Shut the fuck up," I fought back with traces of venom in my voice. We were clinging to each other like we were drowning in the fucking Titanic. Minus the door. Even angry, I needed him. I knew we'd be fine, we just had to get through this shit first. "We got into this together, we'll get out of it or stick with it, together." I felt adament in this.

"Do you want to quit?"

"No," I sighed. "I don't know."

"Which is it?" His tone held a little mirth, and he kissed the top of my head. I melted into him a little, running my hands down his chest.

"I think I want to keep going. But I'm not sure if training with Edward is the best idea. Can't we just be the way we are now? I kind of love it just like this."

"Maybe you're right," he sighed. "It's not that what we have isn't enough, I was just thinking maybe it could be even better, ya know?"

"Well maybe it can be. I don't know. Just more practice. Less drama?" I laughed and again Emmett looked relieved.

"I think we can do that," he agreed, and tilted my face up to his, kissing me gently. I sighed and tightened my arms around him, pulling him closer. He mumbled "I love you" against my lips, and then pulled me back to the couch, where we continued our kisses and reassurances.

* CtR *

"Holy shit, Alice called me like thirty times!" I laughed as I flipped my cell phone back on as we descended out of the mountains back towards Seattle. It felt a little sad, to step out of our little love bubble, and even though there had been issues, I had never felt closer to my husband. For once, we were on the same page.

I flipped through my inbox of messages. There were a few from Alice, bubbling about Jasper and how happy they were, and how she knew I was busy but that she couldn't help but text me now. I laughed at her enthusiasm and knew her voice mails would be full of the same. And then there was one from an unknown number.

_Bella,_

_I know it's probably inappropriate to be texting you, but I need some advice. Alice gave me your number._

_Edward_

I choked on my own tongue as I read it, my heart doing a bizarre slamming thing in my chest that was so abrupt it actually hurt. "What the-?"

Emmett looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a quizzical brow. "What is it babe?"

"Well... I guess I'm going to find out if Edward's a good guy or not..."

**A/N II: Let me know what you think! :-D**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: There were a lot of ways this chapter could have gone. I have been contemplating it for months, really. How to deal with this larger than life character, how to make everyone happy in the end, because I'm the kind of person that always needs a happy ending. And this is my favorite way. I hope you don't hate it! Haha. Thanks to larin20 for being my awesome prereader, and EmmaleeWrites05 for being a quick beta! Love you girls hard. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just twist their personalities. **

I sat at the table at the coffee shop with a cup of steaming tea in front of me. My leg was bouncing under the table. Emmett had asked if I wanted him to come with me, for moral support, but I told him no. I needed to speak to Edward face to face, get all of the bullshit out in the open. So I was waiting for Edward to come, butterflies mating and multiplying in my stomach as each moment passed.

What the hell did he need my advice for anyway? Advice was something I asked my best friend for, my husband, my mom. Not a virtual stranger that you just happened to have seen naked once or twice. I ran the gauntlet of questions he might ask me. _Does my ass look fat in my leather pants? Should I use fluffy handcuffs instead of padded? What's your favorite kind of lube?_

I was pondering his preference of condoms when he walked into the room. As always, my spine stiffened and my heart picked up a little. There was just something about Edward that made adrenaline shoot through me. Fight or flight perhaps. It wasn't fear necessarily, but unease.

And yet, as he walked towards me with that self-assured stride, I noticed it wasn't as cocky as usual. His eyes were dark, but that was because there were purple circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in a long while. They weren't piercing through me like I was used to, they weren't leering anymore. All in all, Edward looked like hell. The breath I didn't know I'd been holding exhaled from my body and I relaxed.

"Hello Bella," he said and he sounded just as weary as he looked. What the hell had happened to him?

"Edward... what-?" He sat down across from me and immediately waved over the waitress to bring him some coffee.

"Thanks for meeting with me," he said before picking up a pack of sugar from the white dish and swinging it around, slamming the paper against his thumb in what seemed like a nervous fit. "I needed to talk to someone and I could think of no one better for it."

"Um... you're welcome?" It came out like a question, because I wasn't sure what exactly to say to that. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Alice."

Wow. So he didn't cut any corners there. "Are you sure?" That was the only thing my logical brain could come up with. Apparently he made me inarticulate on some level.

"I'm positive," he breathed with so much conviction that I believed him. "I didn't even notice it until she was gone. She left me, I'm sure you know."

"Well she hadn't told me yet but I know she's with Jasper now..."

It was like I had sucker punched him in the gut, hard. "Who?"

Oh God. I was going to kill Alice when this was over. Edward looked like someone had kicked his puppy, and it wasn't fair that I had to be the one to tell him. "Well, actually, I think you met him at the party at Alice's house, right after we started going to Rouge."

"That guy? Your friend?" I nodded, staring down into my tea. It was less steamy now and there was a ring of tea settled on the bottom of the cup. "I figured it would be him. She said she was dating someone but that she hadn't told him about our lifestyle."

"He's a sub," I told him, looking up at him now. He had to know the whole truth, I couldn't lie to him. "And he's it for her."

Edward was now staring into his drink as I had been moments before. He looked so forlorn, so lost. I fought to urge to stroke his cheek across the table. "I should have known. I should have seen this coming."

"So you didn't know you were in love with her until it was over?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Sounds stupid, doesn't it? I had spent so much time thinking it was just physical, that we used each other for release and that was it. But I was so wrong. She means so much more like that. And I look her for granted.

I really didn't know what to say. For me, this lifestyle I had entered was a mixture of love and lust; it had never been anything else. True, I had been with Alice, but truth be told, I loved her in my own way. We were best friends; I did love her, just not in "that way." None of this had ever been without stake or without emotion, and I'd never had to block it out. So I supposed I couldn't really relate to him like that.

"I'm very sorry," I finally whispered. And I really was. I could tell he was genuine. Alice had truly meant something to him. So I had to swallow hard before I said the rest. "But I'm not sure what else to say to you right now. I can't, and won't, champion you for her. She's in love with Jasper, and I have to say they're perfect for one another."

"I know. I know that. She told me... everything. I mean about how she felt, how happy she is. And I'm not asking you to destroy that. In fact, I'd appreciate you not telling her we spoke."

My mouth drew into a firm line. "I'm not going to lie to my best friend Edward. If she asks me, I'll tell her."

"Fine, fine." He waved his hands dismissively. "I just don't want to ruin anything she has with Jasper."

"That's very noble of you," I told him. "But then why did you call me?"

"Because I can't get her out of my head. It's killing me! Tanya is my only other friend that knows about my lifestyle, but... it's different with her. I'm not close to her, and I'm not saying I'm close to you either, but somehow I'm comfortable with you."

I chose to be blunt, mainly out of shock. "I'm afraid I can't say the same."

He chuckled, the first time I'd ever really heard him laugh, and the most carefree he'd ever been around me. The intensity I usually felt flowing from him was gone and the jitters I felt eased. My heart stopped thumping hard in my chest and my fingers loosened their death grip from my cup.

"I did notice you seem very... tense around me." There were little wrinkles around his eyes as he smiled. He had a nice smile.

"Well that's your fault! I don't even know why but you make me uneasy!" I protested, laughing with him.

"Do you feel that way now?" he asked.

I tilted my head to study him. His eyes seemed friendly now instead of superior. His lips weren't twisted in a smirk. His jaw wasn't tight and intimidating. He was relaxed now, he wasn't holding his body the way he did in Rouge, or that one time I saw him at the school. This was a different man in front of me.

"No," I finally said, smiling a little. "No, this is fine."

He smiled shyly back and took a sip of his coffee, wincing. "Damn, forgot to add cream to it." He added the little creamer to his cup and stirred. "So I need to ask you a question."

"What?" I took a sip of my tea now, more relaxed. I was curious now more than anything.

"Do you think I should ask Tanya to be my sub?" He looked at me earnestly now, like he was asking me if he should ask a girl he liked to the homecoming dance instead of doing his sexual bidding.

"Um, well... if you guys are close and if you like each other..." I shrugged.

Edward burst into laughter. "It's not if I 'like' her or not Bella," he snickered and actually did the air quotes. I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled a little.

"Edward did you not even hear yourself just a minute ago? How it was with Alice and then suddenly it wasn't? I don't think-"

"No, I know I don't feel that way for Tanya. I've known her for many years, she's my friend. A very close friend I care for deeply. But I'm not in love with her, and she's not in love with me. It would be... easy with her.

"And what if I said to not be with her?" I asked, not because I'd advise him not to, but because I wondered what the alternative was.

"Then... I'd quit."

"NO!" The response was so quick I could scarcely believe the words had actually escaped my lips. "I mean... I'm saying..."

Edward was nearly bent over in half, head hovering above the table as he laughed. When he sat back up, the smirk was back, only this time it merely made me roll my eyes rather than recoil. "You don't want me to quit then?"

"Well it just seems to be something you're really good at." I smirked back, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair, a move I was sure I had picked up from years with my husband. It was a tactic I used to deflect attention from my blush, which I am sure I was currently sporting. Especially since recalling his Dom skills brought up graphic images of his ass pounding Alice into the St. Andrew's Cross...

"Oh I'm good," he agreed. "But if I can't maintain a good, emotionless state, it won't happen anymore."

How sad. To have sex without feeling. I wasn't the kind that believed sex should only happen between people in love, but I did believe you should at least have a powerful attraction and emotion towards who you were with. Otherwise how did you enjoy it?

"Why?" For some reason, I whispered the question. Like it was fragile, like it would reveal so much about this person in front of me I barely knew, had possibly misjudged for quite some time now.

He looked down at his drink again. "It's just easier." His long fingers traced the rim of his coffee cup. "Makes things less complicated."

"How is love complicated?" Stupid question, I know.

He echoed my inner thoughts. "Bella, love is always complicated. You think me loving Alice isn't complicated?"

I winced. "Sorry, that was stupid of me to say."

"Do you love Emmett?"

"With every atom in my body."

"And you haven't had any complications in your relationship? Not even one?"

I pursed my lips. "Of course we have. But we always get through it."

"Because you're in love."

I nodded, looking him in the eyes.

"Well Alice doesn't love me. That's the difference."

The slight smile that had been tracing my lips disappeared. "I'm sure in her own way-"

You and I both know that's bullshit Bella. What good does her 'friend-love' do me when I'm dying inside thinking about her with another man? Knowing I will never feel her body against mine again, never kiss her again? What if that was Emmett? What if you never had that chance with him again? How would you feel?"

It hurt to even think about. "I'd die." Sometimes I went for melodramatic, but the bare truth was that I would rather die than face a life without my husband.

"I'm a man of self-preservation," he admitted. "And love is one of those things that makes you weak. I can't save myself when I constantly feel like a train wreck inside. Like my entire body has been torn apart. That's how it feels. And she'll never even know. I couldn't tell her."

This time I didn't fight the urge I felt to cover his hand with mine. My left hand covered his right, and after a moment, his other hand moved to play with my wedding ring.

"You're so lucky," he whispered.

And even though I had spent months freaked out by this guy, even though I had no idea who he really was still, my heart broke for him just a little. He sounded so lonely, so bereft.

"I don't know what to tell you Edward," I whispered back. "Who will make you happy, or what path you should choose. But you should be happy. I know that much."

"You're too good Bella. I know I've been kind of an ass to you in the past. It's how I am, I guess. Especially to people I don't know. It-"

"Keeps them at a distance?" I guessed.

"Exactly."

I pulled my hands back and took my last drink of tea, which was now fully lukewarm. "Maybe Emmett could help you make a decision," I finally said. "I think you guys could be friends."

"I liked planning that night, with you and Alice," he grinned. "Your husband is a good guy."

"So are you Edward."

"You don't know that," he shook his head.

"But I can tell." I gave him a reassuring smile. "You fell in love with my best friend. That means you must have good taste at least."

He laughed again, that pure smile that made his whole face light up. "And she's your best friend. Which means you must be a good woman too."

"I try," I said lightly, embarrassed that the compliment had been turned to me.

Edward waved for the check, and insisted that he pay it when I pulled my wallet out of my purse. I gritted my teeth, I hated it when people did that, but I let him, not wanting to fight. He agreed to join Emmett and me for dinner some night, and we parted ways with a wave and a tentative smile.

It wasn't the start of a beautiful friendship, but it was something.

* CtR *

"How did it go baby?" Emmett's feet were propped up on the coffee table in the living room, loudly chewing a mouthful of what smelled like popcorn. He was watching _Firefly _and laughing when they cursed in Chinese and then said stuff like "don't rightly know."

I flopped on the couch next to him, wrapping myself around his broad body. I fit there perfectly, and I closed my eyes for a moment just to savor it. "Just fine."

"What did he want?"

Edward hadn't said to not tell Emmett; just that he didn't want Alice to know, so I said, "Promise not to tell?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "Bella you know I keep every secret you tell me."

"Well this is a big one."

His pretty baby blues widened. "What? Is he like, a spy or something? Did he ask you if he should get his peen surgically enlarged? Cuz he's jealous of my enormous-"

I burst out laughing, clutching his arm as I fell over into his lap. The giggles worsened when he added, "While you're down there..."

"Stop it!" I gasped, still shaking with laughter. "That's not it!"

Emmett was chuckling against me, the sound rumbling against my ear. He was a jackass but he was my jackass.

"Cocky much?" I laughed.

"Mm, yeah, there's much to my cock," he waggled his eyebrows and bent down to kiss me, which I returned eagerly.

Later, I told him what happened at the coffee shop, and much later, we made love, if only to reassure each other that we were exactly what the other needed.

**A/N II: What do you think? I'm starting to think people don't like this fic anymore... I want to hear from you! What do you think about Edward?**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks as always to larin 20 for her prereading and sererah for her beta skills... even through our "language" barriers. ;-) **

**I'm gonna wring FF . net's neck for being a bitch! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Twilight. **

"Goddamn it Isabella, do not cum!" Emmett pounded into me harder even as he shouted the words. He pulled my hair a little harder, and I cried out in pain and pleasure. His balls were slapping against my clit as he took me hard from behind, and I could feel my body start to tremble with the need to release.

"Emmmm," I moaned, arching my back and trying very hard to not let my muscles clamp down around his dick. "So..."

"Do you want me to get the gag? Cuz I will," he growled, but even so, I knew he was teasing. He loved hearing me beg, I could tell by the way his hips hammered into me now. I could just feel my body leaking with desire for him, I was falling over the edge fast. "Fuck Isabella you feel like Heaven on my cock, and I'm about to make you see God..."

I would have laughed but then his fingers reached around from my hip to my clit, and pinched, hard, and then I really was seeing God. "Emmett!" My fingers curled hard into fistfuls of sheets, choking out sobs of need. "PLEASE!"

"Fuck... yes... CUM!" he grunted, and I let my body take over in pleasure, wave after wave of orgasm washing over my body, milking him for every drop he had. Moments later, his hips stilled and he groaned loudly as he came inside me.

My body was weak, exhausted. We'd been at it for hours, and my wrists were sore. The blindfold had only come along in the last hour, and while it proved useful, heightening each sensation to an all new level, it was making me claustrophobic now.

As if he could read my mind, Emmett pulled out and laid me gently down on my blankets. I could hear the sound of metal against wood, of him reaching over to drag a key off the side table and undo the shackles around my wrists. My hands were released, and then my vision restored, and I watched as he gently rubbed lotion into my skin. It wasn't overly red, no indentations or marks, but he was attentive as he massaged me. My heart tripped and I sighed a little; it felt good.

"I wasn't too rough on you was I?" he asked, now giving my hand a massage. I closed my eyes with contentment, wanting to concentrate on this feeling.

"Hmm mmm," I moaned, rolling my head to the side and licking my lips. It felt glorious, what he was doing.

"Should I put the blindfold back on?" he asked, but his tone was light and teasing.

"No, I'm good," I sighed. "Really good." His hands were moving past my wrist now, up my arm, as his lips ghosted behind them. Goosebumps rose over my skin, and I shivered. It was like he was making love to my arm, and my arm alone. I felt a spike of pleasure bolt through me, though I was sore from the many hours past. The things this man could do to me...

"Bella?" Emmett's voice was soft, the hard edges of Dom gone for now.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

I opened my eyes, my lips already curving into a smile as I looked up at him. Though I'd heard the words hundreds of times before, it was almost like I was hearing them for the first time again. Warmth spread through my body as we gazed into each other's eyes, grinning like fools at each other.

"I love you too Emmett." My free hand rose to stroke his cheek, feeling the light stubble there. My thumb dipped into his left dimple, which made it deepen even further. His head turned and he captured my wrist to give it a kiss.

"You make me so happy," he whispered.

"Ditto," I whispered back.

"Let's get this out of you," he whispered, and I lifted my ass up into the air so he could remove the plug. Any last feeling of tension left my body with the toy, and I sighed with relief. "It didn't hurt you did it?"

I shook my head, and relaxed back onto the bed, licking my lips. My whole body felt alive, yet sated. This wasn't our first experiment with toys, but this was the first time we'd successfully used an anal toy without any tears shed. Pushing my body, literally, sometimes didn't get the best results, but this time around, we were finally getting something right.

"You're so amazing," he marveled, stroking my cheek. "I don't care if we're not like... hardcore and shit. This is good."

"Mmm, yes," I agreed, and my body sang along with me. "Insanely good."

* CtR *

I massaged my shoulder as I threw my belt down on the bed. I needed out of my damn vest, and soon. Jake had bugged the crap out of me today as we tested out our new lessons for D.A.R.E., and I had been so stressed out by it all that I was dying for a long, hot bath. Emmett wasn't home yet from work, and he had called and said there was an important meeting tonight and he wouldn't be home until nine or so. That gave me three hours to soak in the bath, zen out, make a little ravioli, and grab a glass of wine before he got home.

I flipped through a magazine Emmett's mom had sent us along with her usual "helpful" boxes, while the tub filled with hot water and lavender scented bubbles. Maggie liked to send us leftover home and garden magazines in the hopes that we would one day get a big place of our own, in the country. She had always wanted to live out of the city, but Liam worked a steady business in Vancouver and refused to leave. She tried to live vicariously through us, but neither Emmett or I were inclined to live in a small town- I had had enough of that growing up in Forks.

The magazines were usually too "country" for my taste, but there was a particular article that caught my eye, a new painting technique I figured Alice might want to see. I earmarked the page and went on to look at a recipe for mac and cheese I knew Emmett would go crazy for. I saved a second page on refurbishing chairs for Alice, remembering she'd asked me about buying fabrics just the day before.

Alice and Jasper had recently announced they were moving in together, and were hosting a party in a few weeks to introduce their new place to their friends. They were super secretive about the moving and decorating, not even asking Emmett or me to help, and I knew she had some trick up her sleeve. I was dying to see what is was. If it was anything like our dorm room in college, there would probably be a mini disco ball involved.

After my bath, I curled up on the couch, shooting Alice a text asking if I should bring anything to the party, before flicking on the TV and surfing the channels. There was nothing really on that held my interest, so I put on a DVD of Deep Space Nine, knowing Emmett would probably want to watch when he got home too. We were watching all of the episodes in order, and I had to admit I was liking the show. If only I could convince him to watch Top Chef with me...

The episode held my attention so by the time Emmett got home, I was still awake, which to be honest was rather unusual after the long day I had had. This couch was damn comfy.

"Hey baby," I called, taking another sip of wine as he closed the door behind himself. Captain Sisko was shouting orders in the background, and Doctor Bashir was being sexy as hell as usual. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine," he called back, but there was something off in his voice. I hit the mute button and sat up, frowning a little at his tone.

"Hun?"

"I gotta shower and change, I'll be right out," he replied, and that's when I started to worry. I knew Emmett, when he was like this it was best to give him his space and let him think it out. But as I heated dinner, I could help but wonder what was going on. The worry deepened when he came in the kitchen several minutes later, hair still wet and rumpled from the shower, a frown on his handsome face. He looked sexy as hell, and smelled even better than memory served me, making my uterus leap with joy, but that frown marring his face... So unlike him. "What's for dinner?" he asked, still sounding off. He leaned in to kiss me on the forehead, not on my lips like usual.

"Ravioli," I answered, now stirring in a little alfredo sauce, sucking my fingers clean. The salad was done and the bread was heating in the oven. I was starving and slightly buzzed from the wine I'd been drinking since I got home, which meant I was a little horny, but now was definitely not the time, so I reigned in my rampant hormones and worked on dinner, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"Great." Again with the flat tone. I watched him carefully, noting how his posture was a little slumped over. I didn't want to pry, I really didn't want to get in his business... but I could tell something was wrong and I had to know.

"Emmett?"

He finally turned to look at me, and he sighed as our eyes met. "I gotta talk to you about something at the meeting, OK?" he finally gave, and popped open a bottle of beer.

My brow furrowed. "Why?" As if I know things about computers? Last week I had accidentally reset my entire damn computer with just a few clicks. Thank God for external hard drives.

Emmett looked pained as he stepped towards me, taking my hands in his. "They asked me to transfer."

Nothing but a gasp escaped my lips as I gaped at my husband. His arms went around me, looking down at me with concern in his eyes. "Wh-wh-what?" I finally stammered after what seemed like eternity. "What do you mean?"

"They want to promote me, and they want me, well us, to move to LA to do it." There was pride in his voice, but something else too. "I told him we'd think about it, but we don't have to even consider it."

"Why would you say that?" I frowned. "This is an amazing opportunity for you. You should be proud of yourself, you've worked hard." It scared me to be as supportive as I knew I had to be. All I wanted to scream was "NO!" but I couldn't.

"I know that. I do. And I know we've talked about moving eventually, I guess I just didn't realize it could be so soon. Our whole lives are here. And LA... I dunno... Disneyland is fine but..."

I chuckled weakly. "I'm pretty sure there's more to LA than Disneyland. That's Anaheim anyway."

"Well they asked me to go to a meeting down there next month. Maybe you could come too? We could check it out, look at the area, look at some apartments or something." He was hesitant as he asked me, looking like a little boy asking for a piece of candy from his mother. He wanted this, I could tell. He was excited. And scared. To be perfectly honest it terrified me too, but I took a deep breath and nodded yes.

* CtR *

I took the appropriate days off work for our trip to LA, and we booked our tickets and a hotel. Neither of us expressed much emotion about it. We were living in our heads. What if he decided to take the job? I'd follow him anywhere, and I know he'd do the same for me were the situation reversed, but did we really want to take such a big step? I had never even thought about living in LA, hell, California in general. The Pacific Northwest was my home, and it suited our lifestyle well. I didn't like the idea of sunshine most days and smog checks and clover leaves. Could I possibly be a cop there? I'd seen a lot of movies... That shit honestly scared me. Seattle was a big city but the atmosphere was totally different. And what about a family? We weren't ready for kids just yet but we both knew it was something we wanted eventually. Could you really raise a functional child there?

I was being completely irrational, but these were legit concerns flitting around in my head. Perhaps too many reruns of The OC were floating around in my head, not that we'd ever be a part of the hoity toity groups. I just didn't want our lives to fall apart from this.

Emmett too was quiet, at least as quiet as he could get. He spent most evenings over the next few days throwing himself into work, and when he took a break, in watching long marathons of The Big Bang Theory, where he was laughing so hard he didn't have a chance to talk with me, even when he tucked me under his arm and held me close. We still played and made love... but we fell asleep right after and didn't really talk about anything else. We were both uneasy.

I thought about talking to Carlisle, seeing if there was a D.A.R.E. program I could somehow transfer into down there. The thought of leaving the PD and losing my amazing coworkers here saddened me greatly. And leaving Alice and Jasper... that was the worst thing to consider. They were more than friends, they were family, and I deemed their friendship as essential as any other part of my life. I needed them, wanted them close to me.

But I had promised Emmett, and so just a few days after Alice and Jasper's party, we would head south for a few days to test the waters out. We hadn't mentioned it yet to our friends, and I didn't even want to think about bringing up the topic. Alice was a crier. I wasn't usually, unless she lost it. And I really, really didn't feel like crying about this just yet.

"We're going to have to tell them eventually," Emmett warned me as we walked up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's new apartment. We were carrying various bottles of booze and a huge bowl of my special Greek-inspired pasta salad: orzo pasta with feta cheese, tomatoes, kalamata olives, and olive oil. Simple, but Emmett always claimed it was the best thing he'd ever eaten so I appeased him.

"I know, but I'm just not ready... I don't want to think about saying goodbye yet, if that's what we have to do." My throat was thick just thinking about it, and I blinked back a tear or two that annoyingly sprung to my eyes. "Besides, this is a celebration, and I'm not going to be a Debbie Downer tonight."

"Yeah, I wonder why they've been so mysterious anyways," Emmett pondered as we rounded the corner to their new place. The apartment complex was huge, stretching between mini groves of trees, making you feel like you were a part of the forest rather than a huge metropolis. There were sounds of a hard, thumping bass and peals of laughter and chattering going on behind the door, and I juggled a bottle of wine and the bowl of pasta salad under one arm as I let myself in the apartment.

Emmett wasn't far behind me, and as I struggled with the stuff in my arms, he let out a low whistle. "Well damn," he stated, and I looked up, my eyes widening as I took in my surroundings.

Damn indeed.

**A/N II: Hmmm, what could it be? ;-) Let me know whatcha think!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: More fun for these crazy kids. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys keep up my motivation to write and post. :-) I *finally* have this fic straightened out in my head, and I'm going to say there's less than 10 chapters left, possibly 5 or so, I'm not sure yet... but I know what's going to happen, and since I'm the author I'd say that's pretty important. ;-) Thanks as always to larin20 for being a sounding board (lubed sex), and sererah most especially this week because she inspired not only Rach and the egg, but what happens after... and cuz she beta'ed this sucker for me.**

**Disclaimer: As always, only the crazy ass plot belongs to me...**

"What the...?" Emmett's eyes were wide as saucers, and mine matched his.

"Um... yeah."

"Did you know it was going to be one of these parties?" Emmett hissed into my ear. He bumped into my ass with his semi. Which was just as well. I was getting slick with anticipation myself.

"No..."

"Not saying I mind," he smirked, and slapped my ass as he entered through the door.

"You came!" Alice bounded up to us in the sexiest piece of lingerie I'd ever seen. It was all silk and black lace and... crotchless panties. She took the Greek pasta salad from me like she would take cupcakes at a PTA meeting, and started pointing out the different areas of the apartment. "You'll see, after this is all cleaned up from tonight, Jazz and I worked really hard on this place!"

That much was already apparent. You could tell it was an Alice Brandon original. Clean, white, classic. Expensive. The furnishings were top of the line, and looked supremely comfortable.

The naked, writhing people on the couch clearly thought so too.

I secretly hoped she'd clean the shit out of it after the party was done, and then noticed a matching throw had been laid down. Oh Alice, always the perfectionist.

"So get comfortable you two! Jazz and I have an idea... if you're up to it." She winked and bounded off with the salad. Emmett and I just looked at each other with bewilderment, and took each other's hands as we walked to the makeshift bar in the kitchen.

We set the bottles of booze we'd brought down on the counter, and as we did, a petite, topless woman popped up from behind the other side. "Oh! Hey!" she chirped. Her nipples were pierced and dangling some gorgeous jewelry that immediately drew your eye in. Her skin was perfectly smooth and caramel, and her hair swayed down her back in waves. She was gorgeous. "I'm Rachel, you want something to drink? I'm apparently the bartender tonight." She giggled adorably.

"Sure," I agreed, looking up at Emmett who shrugged at me. Apparently we had fun in store, we might as well enjoy this night fully.

"Let's see, I can make you a Slippery Nipple," she laughed. "Or maybe a Screaming Orgasm?"

"I think I got that part covered," Emmett whispered into my ear, running his hands down my sides to rest on my hips, and I shivered. He certainly did.

"Maybe just a vodka and cranberry," I gasped, my body reacting to him the way it always did.

"I'll have whiskey on the rocks," he added.

Rachel pouted. "You guys are no fun," she said as she stepped to the freezer to grab some ice. I noticed then that she had a g-string on, and high heels- man, she was tiny if she barely made it to my chest in heels. As she pulled the tray of cubes out, Rachel paused, closing her eyes. Her nipples hardened, and I noticed her ass clenched a little. Hey, she was sexy and clearly OK with her body, why shouldn't I look? Her eyes fluttered open again, and she shook her head as she walked back to us.

"Sorry about that," she laughed. "Um... you can probably guess, he's got the remote."

The who? And the what?

Rachel beamed at someone behind us, and I looked over my shoulder to see. There in the corner of the living room stood a tall man, taller than even Emmett, who was grinning wickedly back at her. He looked dark and brooding, but his smile lit up his entire face. You could just tell by looking at them, they loved each other very much. In his hand was something small and black.

"I've been meaning to get you one of those," Emmett smirked at me.

"What?" I felt kind of stupid not knowing what everyone else seemed to understand.

"Remote control egg."

"Egg?" Yup, definitely felt stupid.

"Honey, it's amazing," Rachel sighed, leaning over the counter to whisper conspiratorially to me. "It's a vibrator that fits right inside you. And Paul's got the remote, he can turn it on and off inside me when he wants. He likes to tease me. And it feels SO damn good."

Oh. Yeah, I could see the appeal... Though I knew if Emmett had a remote control in his hands I'd be a worse mess than I was with the Ben Wa balls. I felt myself get wetter just thinking about it.

"I'll have to get one," I winked. Rachel winked back and slid my vodka and cranberry to me. It was strong, but it was exactly what I needed. Emmett too pounded back his whiskey, and he wound our fingers together as we turned to survey the room. No one was having sex... yet. It looked like only a matter of time with some of the couples. This didn't remind me of Rouge. It was more like a swinger party, to be honest. Some women were topless, others naked, others just slightly disheveled. Same with the men. There was light laughter, soft music, teasing touches. I honestly looked around for a bowl of keys.

"Fun, huh?" Rachel chirped, walking around the counter with a glass of white wine in her hand. "I think they're all couples. I'm not sure though, I've only met a few of them before. Paul's my partner, we've been together for eight years."

"So you... go to Rouge?" I asked tentatively. I recognized most of the couples, if not by name but by body parts, but I'd never seen Rachel or Paul there.

"We used to go, that's where we met Ali. We stopped after I found out I was pregnant with Claire Bear, but now she's old enough for us to leave for the night, and I got my figure back!" She chuckled and patted her flat belly. It was hard to believe she'd had a baby, her body looked rock solid. I envied her. Though it wasn't in the cards right now, Emmett and I wanted kids someday, and I just had this feeling my body would be, well, like every other normal woman and would never been the same. Rachel obviously didn't have that issue.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Nine months... she's gorgeous. Just like her daddy." Rachel got a soft look in her eye that deeply contrasted her state of undress. "Changed everything."

"I can understand that," I agreed. I couldn't imagine all the ways a baby changed things.

"Doesn't mean we don't have fun though," she laughed, just as Paul walked over to join us. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He had to lean down a lot to do so, she was so tiny in his arms.

"The only difference is, I don't share now," he said in a deep bass voice.

Emmett and Paul nodded to each other as Rachel and I giggled.

"I wonder where Edward is," Rachel said after a moment, after our smirks had faded. I stiffened, and Emmett looked sharply at me, but I don't think anyone noticed it. "He said he had some kind of event to go to, but when Alice told me, it didn't look like she believed it."

Neither did I, but I just replied with a non-committal, "Huh."

We did the whole small talk thing with Rachel and Paul for awhile longer, and you could tell he was teasing her with the egg when she paused and closed her eyes briefly. If I hadn't known about it, I wouldn't have suspected, but the idea of something so secret and almost private, seemed erotic, and I made a mental note to buy one tomorrow.

Alice joined us after awhile, Jasper on tow, their fingers laced together as he walked behind her. I don't think it was a Domme/sub thing, I think it was an Alice/Jasper thing, she was definitely the energy to his chill pill, but he looked like he would follow her anywhere she went.

"Are you having fun?" Her cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated. It seemed they were having fun alright. "You think you're up for... stripping down a bit?" She waggled her eyebrows and gestured to the room. We were the only couple that wasn't in some state of undress.

"Uh, sure, I guess so, although I hadn't exactly planned for this..."

Before I could react, Alice had grabbed the neckline of my shirt and pulled it down, revealing my plain white cotton bra with a bit of ribbon at the top. It was the least sexiest thing I owned, but I hadn't done laundry yet and I wasn't exactly planning on this kind of thing. "Alice!"

Our audience did nothing but laugh, especially when Alice started chewing me out. "I can't believe you're wearing this, I thought I told you to throw this thing out or only wear it when you were on the rag!" My face turned a million shades at that last statement, which made her in turn ask, "You're not, are you?"

"NO, Alice, I'm NOT!" I hissed emphatically.

"Good, cuz that would fuck up my plans," she sighed, and everyone but Jasper raised their eyebrows at her. "Don't worry," she laughed as she rolled her eyes, but I eyed her skeptically. I never knew what was going on in that head of hers.

"Anyways, you guys need to get naked and mingle! Drinks some more! I think Ang and Ben are around here someplace." Alice was gone, off to chat up some more people, and I thought I heard her say to one particularly large man, and by large I mean hung like a horse large, "Just not the second door on the left, OK?"

After a brief conference, Emmett and I decided he'd lose his shirt, and I'd strip off my pants and bra, leaving me in a tight tank top and skimpy panties. Why the hell not, right? My bra wasn't cute but my panties were and I felt just enough exposed that I wasn't a fuddy-duddy. I'd been naked in front of half these people before anyways.

We had planted ourselves in an armchair, Emmett's semi more like a raging hard-on now against my ass, and I wiggled in his lap for good measure, teasing him even as I teased myself. Watching others get intimate and frisky had that effect on me, and now I could see Paul and Rachel making out heavily in the kitchen, something new in his hand that he was using to tease her with, what looked like an ice cube on her sex. God it looked sexy.

"Babe, I can see your nipples through that shirt," Emmett growled in my ear.

"You don't like?" I pouted, knowing it was having the exact opposite effect on him. The muscles of my upper arms tightened a little, to bring my chest out more, and push my tightened nipples towards my husband who was now salivating.

"Oh, I like..." His lips smashed against mine, bringing my tongue into his mouth. My arms wound around his neck, moving even closer to him. I loved this, if I was honest, knowing anyone could see how much, and how well, my man loved me. His hands drifted up my bare thighs, fingering the edge of the lacy panties I was wearing. Minutes turned into what felt like forever, and I was flushed and hot and ready for more. Emmett was feeling it too, I could tell. He picked me up out of his lap, setting me on shaky legs. He took my hand and was about to drag me into a random room like we were teenagers at a party, before we were intercepted by Jasper.

"Going somewhere?" he smirked.

"Jazz man, hook me up, I need a little alone time with the wifey," Emmett pleaded.

"What if I were to tell you I had a more... intriguing offer?" Jasper smirked, and I'd seen that look before, the night he promised me there'd be no strippers at Emmett's bachelor party, even though there had been a half dozen, all dressed as cops. After Alice caught wind of it, I had given him a show in my uniform that I knew he would never forget, blowing those fake bimbos out of the water.

"What?" Emmett sounded as desperate as I felt.

"Follow me," he said, spinning on his heel, and because we wanted a room alone, we needed time together so badly at this point, we followed. The hallway was short, but even so, it was elaborately decorated to match the living room, tying the space together. White and pure and clean.

Jasper pushed open the oak finished door and another world opened up. Deep red walls that reminded me of wine, a giant California king sized black bed with sumptuous bedding, next to a wall full of floggers, paddles, and other various objects I recognized, and some I didn't. Various things hung from the ceiling, things I'd never seen before but had vague ideas what they were for; sex swings and something complicated for binding, I suspected. I looked at Emmett with incredulous eyes. This was like Rouge, but better.

"Is this...?" I started.

"Our playroom," Jasper confirmed proudly. "Take a look around."

My jaw was scraping the floor as I looked around. I had had no idea Alice had this up her sleeve, though I supposed I should have expected it. "No wonder you guys didn't want me to help you get ready!" I picked up a pair of handcuffs with soft leather padding.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Alice piped up, coming into the room quickly and locking the door behind her. "Do you like it?"

"It's awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. He was standing before a black cupboard that revealed a TV and a porn DVD collection that put most adult stores to shame. "You guys are hooked up."

Alice giggled. "I'm glad you like it. Would... would you like to use it?"

"Um...?" Emmett and I looked at each other. We had promised each other this wouldn't happen again...

"Not like that!" Alice added. "Jasper and I had an idea. Bella, I know you still struggle with control."

I frowned at her. I hated that Emmett still had more power over my body than I did, that sometimes I came well before he commanded me to, I couldn't help it.

"I was thinking, I might be able to help you," Jasper said quietly, and I swore I could hear Emmett growl deep in his chest. "Again, not like that," he added quickly, eyes on Emmett, his eyes asking for trust. Emmett nodded once. "We were thinking, maybe I could show you how to control your body, how to work yourself so you don't lose it too quickly."

"How?" I asked, interested.

"Mutual masturbation," he said matter-of-factly, and Alice grinned beside him, nodding eagerly.

Emmett and I stared at each other, eyes wide not for the first time tonight, communicating silently.

And then a look passed over his face, and we had made a choice.

"Fuck it, let's try." Emmett whooped.

Ten minutes later, I was spread eagle on the the gigantic bed, Jasper to my left, Alice before him, and Emmett standing in front of me. My fingers were sliding around my clit, as Jasper gave soothing words of advice. Emmett had just told me gruffly, "Touch yourself, but don't cum until I tell you to," and Jasper was talking me through how to tease myself without falling apart.

"Breathe," Jasper kept reminding me, even as he pumped his cock over and over. He was impressive, I couldn't ignore that. Longer than Emmett, with less girth, but still... I could see why Alice liked to gush. He'd used some cherry scented lube on himself before we began, so it smelled sweet mixed with my arousal in the room. Emmett and Alice were giving us orders, watching us, making sure we followed their directions.

I panted hard, already feeling my pussy start to clench, three pairs of eyes on me and the tightness in my jaw as I struggled to breathe.

"Don't hold your breath Bella," Jasper said. "It..." he paused for a moment, because Alice had batted his hand away and taken him deep in her throat. "God... it helps you feel everything if you breathe..." He was panting with pleasure as he said this, and my fingers barely stilled on my clit as I watched them. If anything, it was making it worse.

"Isabella, I can see how much you like this," Emmett smirked, and I turned my head towards him. His eyes were dark with desire, and all I wanted was to fall apart in his arms. Now. Audience be damned. "Keep going, Isabella, but don't cum too soon..."

I found myself biting the inside of my cheek, my breathing uneven and forced. My stomach muscles were so tight I was scared they'd cramp for a split second, but every part of me was focused on not letting my muscles tighten in my pussy, knowing that would shove me over the edge quickly.

I whimpered loudly as Emmett's finger joined mine, teasing my clit with mine. "Emmmm..." I breathed. My body was arching off the bed, and I was trying desperately to not thrust my hips up against his hand harder, because he'd given not even a clue he was going to let me cum soon.

Jasper, though clearly enjoying himself, did not seem to be on the edge like I was. His long fingers wove into Alice's hair, keeping her just where she was, at the base of his cock, sucking his balls into her mouth delicately, but his stomach muscles were relaxed, his breathing normal. I tried to match his pace, deepen my breathing as I looked back at Emmett. He had taken his cock out of his pants, and I swallowed hard. He was hard and very, very ready, and he groaned as he pumped himself in his hand. I wanted that hand to be my pussy, curved around his dick until he was so deep inside me I cried out.

"You're doing so well, Isabella," he choked out as he squeezed harder around the head. I could see now he was matching my pace, he was trying to tease himself too. My eyes were only on him, even as I could hear our best friends moan out their own pleasures. A slight shifting on the bed told me Alice had joined us, kneeling over Jasper most likely. I shifted my eyes over to see that she was, touching herself as he pumped himself, not touching, but only inches away from the other. He had leaned up to suck on her nipples as she hovered over him, and I whimpered.

"Touch me, Isabella," Emmett whispered, breaking my trance. I felt like I had hormonal ADD, not knowing who or what to concentrate on. Which I supposed was good, because it broke up the feeling of urgency, and I felt more relaxed. My breathing calmed, and I focused on Emmett, who knelt beside me on the bed now.

His cock was silky and hard, and precum was oozing for me to spread over him. He moaned when I did, wrapping my fist around his cock and pumping it slowly. I heard the snap of a cap opening, and he pulled back my hand to pour a little out into my palm; the smell of cherry lube filled the room once more.

For a long time, there was nothing but panting and soft whimpers. We were all holding off; Emmett and I were touching each other, Emmett's fingers pumping inside me slowly, matching my pace on him. Alice and Jasper kept up their teasing as well, kissing between moments of frenzy on their bodies, all of us trying to stave off what we all wanted so badly.

It felt like it went on for hours, and maybe it was. But this couldn't last forever, the friction, the sounds, the thin line of control I'd somehow managed not to cross yet. "I'm getting close," I finally panted, breaking our relative silence. "Please, Emmett, Master, please," I pleaded. I could feel my muscles start to contract around his fingers.

"Cum with me Isabella," Emmett grunted, and I could hear Alice mumble the same words to Jasper, but I was far too busy cumming to pay much attention to them. The pulsing seemed to last forever, especially when Emmett kept brushing his fingertips against my g-spot, making it last on and on.

"Oh!" I cried out, and Emmett swore as jets of warmth hit my hand. There was a similar cacophony next to us, and sated, we all slumped to the bed. I felt raw and open, physically, because I knew I'd pushed my body further and longer than I ever had before. Pride swelled through me, but then so did arousal, and I wanted more.

"Give me a minute baby," Emmett groaned as I rolled over on top of him, settling my pussy right over his cock, which was already hardening again.

"We'll do round two in a minute," Alice agreed, spread out on top of Jasper.

Fuck yeah.

**A/N II: Who wants Round 2? ;-)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Round Two! It's a bit short but I wanted to get it out. :-D Plus I'm still on "vacation" in California so my attention has been divided. Thanks as always to larin20 and sererah for your help! Maybe I'll bust out the "lubed sex" soon. Hehehehe**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. Not mine. Just all the crazy stuff.**

We must have fallen asleep, because before I knew what was going on, Emmett was poking me. "Baby, wake up," he whispered.

"Mmm," I moaned, vaguely becoming aware, before opening my eyes, that I was gloriously naked, and the memories of what had just happened flooded over me. My lips curved up in a smile, and I opened my eyes to look up into my adoring husband's eyes.

"Wakey wakey," Emmett grinned, his dimples showing to the max as he held me. "You're missing the show."

"The what?" I sat up on my elbows, still slightly groggy, and gasped.

Alice was mid-air, suspended by a complicated system of ropes that she was seemingly tangled in, though I knew it was complex and deliberate. They crossed her chest, her legs, winding between her thighs and coiling around her arms. She was the insect, trapped in the web Jasper, the spider, had created.

That is, if spiders fucked their prey. I had always assumed that Jasper was a sub, and Alice his Domme, but now it was clear, they were both switches, and both clearly enjoyed that fact. Jasper's ass clenched with each pound, and I was transfixed with the dimples in his ass for awhile. Alice was tugging hard on the ropes, whimpering around her gag. Her eyes were shut, head thrown back, and she was loving it. It was erotic, deeply sexual, and it was making me horny as hell. One would have thought I'd never have cum before, the way my body instantly reacted to this scene before me. I could feel my clit twitch just looking.

"Someday we'll try this," Emmett whispered in my ear, and his low, seductive voice made me moan. His fingertips moved along the lines of my body, tracing my pubic bone lightly. I rolled over towards him, kissing him deeply. My thighs spread over his lap, straddling him, still soaked and swollen from our escapades. He kissed me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, but we were both still watching Jasper and Alice. Jasper was swinging the ropes, helping to push Alice closer to him, going deeper and deeper inside her. Alice screamed louder against the gag, which earned her an extremely well coordinated swat on her ass as it came to slam down on Jasper's thighs. As always, she looked glorious, and I envied her. Someday, I'd be as wanton and controlled as her.

Swiftly, Jasper pulled out of her, leaving her open and exposed; I could see her body clenching, grasping for the friction that was no longer there. She screamed with displeasure around the gag, and I could feel the pain, the displeasure she was feeling. Jasper moved to her arms first, unbinding her wrists, then to her legs, helping her gently to the floor. He removed her gag, and kissed her deeply as he rubbed her wrists. "Such a good girl," he mused, and she smiled brilliantly at him. They reminded me of Emmett and I; happily in love even when there was a temporary power play going on.

"Are you ready for round two Bella?" Alice asked, smirking at me. I nodded mutely, licking my lips eagerly. Seeing her so naked and wet... I couldn't help but feel eager. Want more than I probably should. "I know you and Emmett promised you wouldn't share anymore..." She looked us both in the eyes. "But I mean... if we're all here and participating..."

I looked up at Emmett, and we had a long, deep discussion with our eyes. Once again, Emmett lifted his head with a nod and whooped, "Hell yeah!"

There was a clamber for the bed, and before any of us could truly apprehend what was going on, Jasper was lying on his back, Alice was on her knees before him, and Emmett was bending me over the end of the bed, face first into Alice's spread legs.

"Fucking lick her pussy baby," Emmett growled behind me, just as Jasper commanded Alice suck his cock until he came in her mouth. I gripped Alice's hips, for leverage and because I wanted to touch her. I couldn't deny how aroused I felt right now, how good it felt. Then it got better. As Alice wrapped her lips around Jasper's cock, Emmett slammed into me, and I cried out into Alice's lady bits.

There were varying "fucks" heard around the room, and I buried my face in Alice to keep from screaming out. Emmett was pounding me hard, slapping my ass when I pulled back for air. Alice was sweet, just like I remembered, and she loved it when I slid my tongue deep into her and wiggled it around. I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but she seemed to like it, so I did it again.

It was all too much to take in all at once. I wished for a brief moment that there was a camera on us, so I could see it all; Alice taking Jasper's cock down her throat, Emmett pounding me from behind, my lips wrapped around Alice's clit.

"Isabella, I can feel you cumming..." Emmett growled behind me, drifting off as his thrusts became more and more erratic. He was close too. "Wait..."

I grunted into Alice's pussy, lapping up all the juices she was giving me, plunging my fingers inside of her. She gave a muffled scream, and clenched around my fingers rhythmically. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted around Jasper's balls, still pumping his weepy cock, which I could see when I pulled back for breath.

Emmett slapped my ass, and I slammed back onto his thighs harder, squeezing my muscles around him to get him going faster... I wanted him to cum now so he'd let me. I was getting better at control, but it was waning, especially when Emmett reached forward to pinch my clit. "God!" I screamed out, and Jasper grunted his completion a moment later.

I came so hard I saw stars, when Emmett finally gave his permission, and Alice had already slumped over onto Jasper's chest. "Fuck," she kept whispering, before Jasper covered her mouth with his and tugged on her hair hard. I was a quivering, aching, wet mess, and my knees were shaking hard against the mattress. Emmett gave a few last pumps and grunted loudly before pulling our and spilling all over the small of my back.

"Jesus Christ," Emmett huffed, collapsing onto the side of the bed. "That was..."

"I know," Jasper seconded with a grin in his voice.

Alice was still speechless. "Did I do OK, Alice?" I asked, still licking my lips.

Jasper chuckled. "You might say that..."

"I don't think I've ever seen Alice so quiet before," Emmett whooped, clearly jubilant and well pleased with himself.

Alice didn't say a word. She reached forward, brushing her fingers over my back, over my ass. It took my sex-hazed brain a moment to realize what she was doing. Her fingers moved up to her lips and sucked off the juices her fingers found there. "Very good," she whispered.

* CtR *

Emmett and I got ready to pack for LA the next afternoon. We hadn't had it in our hearts to tell Alice and Jasper, especially right after our time together. There was a bond, so inexplicable, it could feel nothing but right.

The morning after we'd woken up, all stretched out beside each other, there had been very little awkwardness like you might expect after a foursome with your two best friends. It was weird, like we were now closer, that we shared our lives in such an intimate way that now there was this... bond. Best friends who were somehow more.

So the very thought of leaving them, of moving away from everything we had together as a couple, and as friends to two wonderful people, made me want to cry. I just couldn't picture life without them.

"We're just going to see if this is the right fit," Emmett reminded me. There was a lump in my throat as I contemplated telling Alice we were moving. "There's no reason to worry them."

"You're going to get the job," I said miserably, sniffling a little. "I want you to take it, it's going to be so good for you."

Emmett kissed my forehead, and his glasses knocked against my forehead a little. "We'll see, let's just wait and see."

* CtR *

It was at least twenty degrees warmer at LAX than when we stepped on the plane at SeaTac. It was twenty miles further from the airport to our hotel, than the airport to our house. It was twenty million light-years from where I wanted to be, and I wasn't hiding that fact.

"Babe, just give it a chance," Emmett encouraged, though he didn't sound any more enthused than I did. Our rental car's GPS had sent us on a wild goose chase, and it seemed like we were no closer to our hotel than we were an hour before. "See, this neighborhood isn't too bad." He gestured out the windows at the set of houses we were driving past now.

"There are bars on the windows, Emmett. I'm a cop, I fucking know what that means," I snapped.

We didn't speak for a long time after, my arms crossed over my chest. I'd tried to be reasonable before, logical and encouraging, but it was hot, my head hurt, and goddamn it, this place didn't feel right. It was all concrete and gum on the sidewalks and smog. Fucking palm trees.

The hotel was clean enough, and the bed comfy, once we actually found it. Emmett was in a piss-poor mood, shoving things hard into his bag the next morning when he was getting ready for his meeting. Normally I would have found this behavior oddly sexy, but right now, even after a good night's sleep, I was in no mood. The room was sweltering, and my hair was frizzed out to my elbows when I sat up to look in the mirror.

"I should be back before dinner, I'm leaving you the rental so you can drive around if you want. Just don't go to Disneyland without me," he said in a poor attempt at a joke. I gave a half-smile and let him kiss me as he walked out into the blinding sun. The door slid closed behind him, and I sat in the hotel, miserable and frizzy.

* CtR *

That afternoon I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, and angry at LA, and stepped out the front door with my keys, purse, and mace. I didn't like the feel of the area from the get-go. The hotel itself was nice, one of the nicest I'd ever stayed in, but overall, it felt wrong when I thought about putting down roots here. Raising a family here felt like it would be impossible, even if I knew logically it could work, that millions of people made it work every day. I admired them suddenly.

I drove, for miles and miles, using instinct instead of the GPS chick that clearly didn't know where she was going half the time, and took in the lay of the land. Strip malls, pawn shops, the dirty grittiness of the city. There were a few nice houses down a particular street I ventured down, but I could tell just by the cars in the driveway that there was no way we could afford it. It seemed endless, and I missed moisture in the air. I felt dirty and empty when I looked around. How could we ever possibly make this work? I swallowed the lump in my throat and went back to the hotel for Emmett.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me, his tie loosened around his neck. He was bent over, elbows on his knees, as he stared at the carpet. "Want to go out? There's a place around the corner that looks nice," he offered. "And then we can talk about what happened at the meeting today."

"Um... sure..."

**A/N II: Will they move? Let me know what you think! More soon, I promise...**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I swear, I've been having brain issues lately, and I swear, most nights I just want to come home, read a book, and sleep. But I did have a lot of fun writing this one... I miss Disneyland!**

**Thanks as always to larin20 and sererah for their help and support! I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, I have been horrible at responding lately, and the fact that FF . net has been a jerk about it isn't helping either. :-/ If you have your PMs disabled I won't be able to respond.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing belongs to me. Well some things do. Like this brand new Boba Fett t-shirt. It's something Emmett might borrow... LOL**

We drove in silence, both searching out the window as we drove to the restaurant he'd heard about from the people at work. "All the locals go here," he said, his mouth set in a firm line. He wasn't looking much happier than I felt, which gave me a little hope.

"Oh really?" I asked in unethusiastic interest. The smog outside the car window was thick and oppressing looking. I'd been to LA before, even enjoyed a vacation or two down here with my dad when I was a kid. I'd loved the palm trees, the sunshine, driving through Beverly Hills in our rental car, pretending we belonged, and of course, Disneyland. Some of my favorite childhood memories where right here in LA. I should have been happy. I should have been excited. But I couldn't even muster a grin when I saw an In N Out on the corner, and suggested we eat there tomorrow for lunch.

We found the place, and walked in together hand in hand. It was still roasting outside, so I was glad I was wearing my short shorts, tank top, and sandals, something I wouldn't even wear on the hottest day in Seattle, in public at least.

"They offered me the job," Emmett said we sat down at the restaurant. It was some cheap looking Mexican place, which boasted a mural of The Day of the Dead, and . I had a pit in my stomach now. Emmett continued after we settled into the cracked red vinyl booth. "It's a good raise, nothing amazing, but I mean... it's something." His voice was tentative, careful.

I nodded, pretending to read the menu, even though I knew my face had paled. I couldn't explain why I was as upset about this as I was, why it was affecting me so deeply. Why I couldn't just be a supporting wife like I promised him I'd be, why I was fighting even now to keep the tears from sliding down my cheeks.

"But..." he began, hesitant, and I looked up, eyes beseeching his, asking him to not be joking, not toying with my emotions, not giving me hope where there was none, because I knew if I had to, I'd move to LA. "I'm not any happier here than you are. I don't mind visiting, I really don't. Hell, I'd love to be close enough to take our kids to a warm beach, Disneyland, and try as hard as we can to keep them from Tijuana for as long as possible."

I had to laugh a little at that. He was right, the sun wasn't all that bad, we could adjust. We could try to find a nice place, I could transition into a job less demanding, maybe dispatch, or something still related to the D.A.R.E. program. Yeah, there was more crime, more... well, everything, that we'd have to adjust to, but it wouldn't be impossible.

"But I just don't see this as a fit. You look unhappy as hell, and I kind of hated the guys at the office, they were assholes."

"Really?" That surprised me. Emmett was the kind of guy who could get along with nearly everyone, and looked hard to find the good side in everyone. It always took me a little longer to get along with a person, I'd been told I was "difficult to palate" sometimes because of my hardheadedness. "How do you mean?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his Corona. "Just didn't seem to mesh well, ya know?"

"That's how I felt when I was driving around today," I said. "I kept driving around, hoping I'd find someplace, some area or neighborhood that I could picture us in. Even a nice apartment, ya know? But there was nothing, I couldn't really envision us living anywhere, or being happy here."

"I'd be happy wherever you are," he said sincerely, and I swallowed hard and smiled at him. It still made my stomach all fluttery when we talked about a future, as the other as our true home. Because yeah, as cliche as it was, he really was my home. Just in this case, I'd have to dig really really deep to feel it, as awful as that sounded. "You don't want to be here, to live here, do you Bella?" He reached for my hand over the table, and we entwined our fingers together.

"No, I don't think I do," I said, and he sighed with relief. "It doesn't feel like us. But this doesn't mean you won't be keeping your job in Seattle, right?"

"No, they didn't want to lose me, they just thought I'd take this," he said with a laugh. "I mean the money's good, but..."

"If you want it, baby..." I hedged, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't. I want to make sure we're making the right decision, that we're on the same page. I thought maybe, if we came down here, found a place to live that we both loved, then we could make it work. But none of this, none of the raises or incentives, have convinced me, and I know it'd be even harder to convince you."

"Even though I hate it, I'd do it if it was something you wanted," I told him, reaching across the table to take his hand. "But we've decided... no LA?"

"No LA," he confirms, and we give each other huge, genuine, happy smiles.

"I'm really relieved," I admit, and he nods. Our food is brought to us, and I don't know if it's because we have decided not to stay in LA, or because it actually is amazing tasting, but I had never eaten anything more delicious in my life.

* CtR *

Emmett has meetings the next morning, but I didn't feel anxious or stressed anymore. He left me a note on the little writing desk in our room, telling me to dress comfortably, bring lots of spending cash, and wait for him in the lobby at one o'clock. I laugh, remembering when we first started dating and he'd send me little cards and notes, sometimes with hints about what we'd be doing later that night, or instructions, like this one. By twelve I'd showered, dressed, and filled my wallet with all the cash I'd brought with me, which wasn't a lot, but more than I normally carried with me. I had no idea what we were up to, but I knew it was something fun.

"Are your shoes comfortable enough?" were the first words out of his mouth as he met me in the lobby at one on the dot. He was in the khaki shorts I'd bought him for his birthday, an outrageous Hawaiian print shirt, and his ridiculous sandals Alice had made him swear he'd never wear in public. Clearly he'd forgotten his oath to bury them deep in our closet.

"Yeah, they're fine," I laugh, as I take his hand. "So where are you taking me today baby?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His eyes are practically sparkling with excitement, and his dimples are on full display. If I didn't know he already had plans, I'd have dragged him upstairs to fuck into oblivion. He was so goddamned adorable sometimes.

"Yes, I would!" I laughed. We walked to the rental car hand in hand, and after a few turns, we were on the freeway, heading south. In the meantime, I guessed where we were going. "San Diego Zoo? Sea World? Is Comic Con in town?" I giggled. For a moment, Emmett looked disappointed, like that was something he wished were true, but then he brightened again.

"Guess again!" he smirked. For a minute, I just sat and looked at him. The windows were down, and his hair was blowing in the wind that whipped through the car. He looked handsome, carefree, and young. And happy. I took his hand and squeezed. He made me immensely happy too.

"Tijuana?" I guessed again, but he shook his head. "Well fuck, I don't know!"

After hitting a small snag in the traffic, caused by a broken down car on the shoulder, Emmett took an exit leading us towards...

"Anaheim?" I squealed, realizing in the next instant where we were going. "Disneyland?"

"If you want," he teased, grinning even harder.

I giggled. "Hell yeah!" Soon, we were pulling off the freeway, and into the huge parking garage. "Oh my God, I'm so excited!" Emmett was just as enthusiastic, and we hurried to the tram, ran to the ticket booth, and then raced to the park entrance. We decided to do California Adventure first, we wanted to save Disneyland for last, because, well, it IS the best, and it's also open later.

"Where first?" he grinned, and we headed straight for California Screamin'. Besides the Tower of Terror, it was my favorite ride, and even the long line was totally worth it. We picked up some Fast Passes for later, and after we got off the ride, we raced to the Hollywood Tower.

We were having the times of our lives, behaving more like children than some of the kids there. After we'd had our fill of California Adventure, still soaking wet from the Grizzly River Run, we made our way over to Disneyland. "God, I love it here!" I grinning, shocked that I felt tears springing up in my eyes as we entered in the park. I hadn't been here since I was twelve, when Charlie brought me on summer vacation.

"It's not too late, I could take the job, and you could work here, maybe selling balloons," Emmett smirked as we walked through Main Street, pointing to a woman holding a cloud of balloons above her head. I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Not funny!" I exclaimed, though I chuckled, in too good of a mood to be annoyed with him.

"And before I forget..." He pressed something into my hand, in what I assumed was an attempt at stealth.

"What?" I brought up my hand, but Emmett stopped me before I could see. It felt like cloth in my hand, with something heavy towards the center.

"Put these on," he hissed, and jerked his head towards the bathrooms just behind the Carnation Cafe we were passing by. "And don't look out here, put it in your pocket."

I shot him an extremely puzzled look, and he just turned to look at the window of the shop behind him. My eyebrows still raised, I waited in a short line before slipping into a stall. In my hand, I held a pair of black, lacy, vibrating panties. I yelped, but luckily the kid in the stall next to me called for her mommy, so I could mask my shock and surprise.

The phone in my pocket buzzed. _Do it._

I had never felt more insanely deviant as when I slipped on the panties. I was at freaking Disneyland, for crying out loud! In vibrating panties, which Emmett would have total control over. I shivered at the thought. I remembered how much Rachel at the party enjoyed it, and threw caution to the wind.

Emmett was smirking at me when I rejoined him on Main Street. "Where to?" he asked. "Maybe Indiana Jones, it's a little bumpy..."

I laughed. "Sure, why not? Though really, why would I need the bumps?" I threw him a wink as he stared at me, slightly slack jawed.

It seemed like forever before he actually toyed with the remote. We made it through Indiana Jones and Pirates before he even gave me a taste, just a brief reminder of the power he currently held over me. We were standing on the inside of the Haunted Mansion, still one of my favorite rides, and the elevator had just begun to descend, when I felt a very distinctive, and very strong, vibration.

"Oh!" I said, louder than I wanted, but luckily, my timing was just when the lightning flashes and everyone screams, so my sounds were masked. By Emmett's dimpled smirk, I knew he had planned that.

"By the way..." he whispered in my ear as we were let out of the elevator and into the line for the carriages, "you're not allowed to cum until we're back in the hotel."

I groaned. If it was going to feel like this, and he was going to mess with me all day, I was in for punishment back at the hotel, because there was no way I was going to make it without cumming.

For the rest of the day, Emmett teased me. At lunch, eating Mexican food right next to Big Thunder Railroad, standing in line at Space Mountain, the entire time we rode in It's a Small World, while we shopped for gifts to bring back home... He relished the remote, openly teasing me while we stood beside families. Of course, he wasn't being crude, only I knew what he was talking about... but still. He insisted we go on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, but only because he wanted a quick feel-up where we could be isolated. I didn't mind one bit.

My panties were soaked by the time we got on Splash Mountain, and it had nothing to do with the drop at the end. I was maintaining a fairly good grip on my control, but it was still extremely tenuous. I did as Jasper suggested that night, taking deep breaths and concentrating on keeping my muscles more relaxed.

There were times, however, when I knew Emmett had long forgotten about the remote, because he was geeking out too hard. He grinned like a three year old when he got his picture taken with Goofy a_nd _Donald in Toon Town, surely some sort of lifelong dream he'd held. And after we'd left Star Tours, we stood and watched the "Jedi Academy", all of the "younglings" training with Darth on a little stage in Tomorrowland. Emmett pouted. "Why can't _I _go up there against Darth? I'd kick his ass!" I laughed and kissed his frowning lips.

"Someday we'll bring _our _youngling to face him," I promised, and I swear, he broke out into the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"You're the best," he declared, and kissed me hard, apparently suddenly remembering the pocket and flicking it on as we embraced.

"Stop, there are kids..." I whispered in a half-moan. No matter how many trips to the bathroom I made, I was still wet, and this was helping bringing me to the edge. The hours of teasing had finally started to get to me, and even as we walked, doing all the last minute rides we wanted, even without the vibrations, the friction of walking alone was driving me crazy. I was desperately eager to get my husband alone in our hotel room.

Emmett found it hilarious to play with the remote, shutting it on and off in time with the exploding fireworks above our heads as darkness fell.

"Want to do or get anything else?" he asked as we grabbed our things from our rented locker.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, truly alone for the first time that day. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. "Take. Me. Back." I ordered, and he nodded, grinning in a haze. "But first," I added as we walked out of the park, hand in hand, "we'll have some In N Out."

"Yes Mistress," Emmett teased.

"Don't tease a woman on the edge," I warned as we waited for the tram.

* CtR *

"If every day was like yesterday, I'd live here forever," I sighed as we packed up. Emmett was all done with his meetings, and this morning he had handed in his formal request to remain in Seattle.

"Well now you tell me," he laughed. "If I'd known that, I would have taken the job and bought you an annual pass."

"Well, it wasn't just Disneyland," I smirked, picking up the panties and twirling them around my finger.

"Ahh yes," he said as he slid next to me on the bed. "Successful, you might say?"

"You might say," I echoed with a smile, remembering last night and just _how _entirely successful it really was. Hours and hours and hours of success...

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, and we sat there on the edge of the bed, just kissing. I wasn't sure if it was the trip itself, or what, but I felt stronger and more attached to him than ever. Like we'd made a solid decision that was just right for us. Even if it meant not changing a thing, it was still a decision.

We'd chosen to be happy. I think that was a pretty good choice.

"Wanna go home?" he whispered against my lips.

"Hell yeah," I whispered back.

**A/N II: So... who just had the naughty idea to go to DL and do that? *raises hand* Lemme know whatcha think! :-D We're winding down here...**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: MAN LOVE AHEAD! That's all I want to say, beyond thank you to larin20, sererah, and weavingcerulean! I lurve you ladies all forever! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't make money off of this. I'm broke, just check my bank account.**

Life kicked back to normal once we got back from LA. It felt like we had reached some kind of balance, finally the right one, between our waning time at Rouge, our marriage, and the time we spent with Alice and Jasper. We'd had a repeat of the party about three times in the past month, and it was like we couldn't get enough.

It had all started when Alice found out we'd had a close call in moving. "Why didn't you tell me?" she shrieked as I helped her get her groceries out of the back of her car. Emmett and Jasper were at the gym, and Alice and I were getting dinner ready for when they got home. "You just went down and could have stayed, and didn't say a word?" She pouted in the kitchen as she lifted the groceries out of the canvas bags we used. Alice's pouts were legendary, and I immediately felt guilty.

"We wouldn't have left without telling you," I swore, putting things away in the freezer. I rolled my eyes as I saw Alice had a small stockpile of Cool Whip and a dildo beside the frozen peas and meat. "Seriously, Alice? Frozen penis?"

She laughed, half buried in her pantry. "You should try it, it feels so fucking good inside."

"Doesn't it like... stick?" I thought of a popsicle, how it sort of sticks to your tongue when you first lick it.

Alice bent over with laughter, almost hysterically. "You don't put it in directly from the freezer, you dork!" she choked out, wheezing a little, tears rolling down her face. "Oh God, that's fucking funny."

"I was just wondering," I said defensively, putting the last box of frozen food away.

"Well you know you don't have to wonder," she said, not nonchalantly. I looked up, startled, and saw her smirking at me from across the kitchen. "If you catch my drift."

"Um..." I swallowed hard, knowing exactly what she meant, and secretly thrilling at the idea. "Maybe... later?"

"Well of course, silly," she clucked. "We both know our men want to be here for that kind of thing."

I laughed, but secretly I couldn't wait. I loved our times together, and wanted more of it. Emmett and I had discussed it, and decided we were going to quit Rouge again, in favor of time alone and at home, or with Alice and Jasper, if the occasion should ever arise again.

Looks like it'd just arisen.

We didn't talk about it much, while we prepared dinner, but it was clearly on both of our minds. Alice had a permanent smirk on her face, and I could feel the blush on my chest darken, like it always did when I was excited. The guys arrived, and we ate pleasantly, as always. Alice had re-painted the cabinents in their kitchen already, and we chatted like we were middle aged or something. At least we hadn't brought up our health, or we'd really be fifty year olds in disguise. Even after we'd poured ourselves the sixth glass of wine, we hadn't broached the topic.

Jasper and Alice were spread out on the couch, and Emmett and I were cuddled up in the closest armchair, the four of us just talking, when Alice finally brought it up. "So Bella found the toy in the freezer," she said offhandedly, as if we were talking about fabric swatches. She played with Jasper's fingers, which twined around with hers. A slow smirk spread across his lips, and my heartbeat quickened, but Emmett frowned and said," What?"

"Well I have a toy I keep cold in the freezer," she grinned, "and it feels really nice, I was just telling Bella..." She drifted off suggestively.

Emmett's eyebrows shot up with understanding. "Oh really now?"

Alice giggled, Jasper smirked, and I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, whispering into his ear. "Do you want to put that toy inside me, Master? Dominate me with it until you replace it with your hot, throbbing cock and make me cum hard?"

OK, so I suck at dirty talk, but Emmett swallowed hard and nodded, so I figured it was effective at the very least. "Yes," he rasped, and Alice and Jasper grinned. "Just... please... yes..."

I hopped up from the couch, and held out my hand for him to take, but instead, he flipped me over his shoulder, very much like a caveman, and practically raced into Alice and Jasper's playroom. They were right behind us, Jasper apparently inspired, with Alice scooped up into his arms. Emmett threw me on the bed, and I bounced as I landed, giggling and leaning back on my elbows, watching his face grow hungry and eyes become dark and lustful. Alice was barking out orders to Jasper, and after he placed her onto the bed next to me, he ran back into the kitchen to get the toys, a tray of ice cubes, and a soft looking flogger.

In the meantime, Emmett had busied himself with taking off his shirt, and ordering me, softly but firmly, to take all my clothes off. Alice was already naked, and Jasper was hastily taking off his clothes at Alice's command. She leaned over to me, excitement in her eyes. "Are you ready, Bella?" she asked as I threw my panties to the side of the bed.

I nodded, licking my lips and starting to think that making out with Alice was a really good idea. Her lips were full and red and just delicious looking... Just as I leaned forward, Emmett spoke up, and I pulled back hastily. "Isabella, put your feet up on the edge of the bed, bend your knees and spread them. Now."

"Yes Master," I whispered, and did as he asked.

"God you have a pretty pussy," he groaned, and hazily, I realized Alice and Jasper were nodding in agreement, all fixated on me for one moment. In the next, Alice was commanding Jasper to suck on the toy for her, to warm it a little, melt the thin layer of ice around it with his mouth.

It was hot as fuck to see him slide that toy between his lips, working it like he sucked cock on a daily... I really wanted to see that... He swirled his tongue around the tip like he were trying to draw cum from it, and I moaned out loud.

"He's sexy, isn't he?" Alice asked, and I nodded, my pussy clenching at the idea of Jasper doing that to Emmett's thick cock. Even though I didn't want to share my husband, that was a mental image I'd like to make my screen saver.

"Isabella, if you don't suck on yours too, I'm going to push it inside you just as it is," Emmett threatened, and I immediately reached out for the toy he proffered. It was exactly like a popsicle, only without flavor, and I found myself matching my movements with Jasper's, my eyes trained on him without even thinking of it.

Alice's eyes kept darting between Jasper and me, and Emmett was stroking the inside of my thigh, always stopping just shy of where I wanted it. My body was heating up, my muscles tightening and flexing beneath his fingers. I was swollen and wanting to feel the toy inside of me. "Master... please," I whimpered, pulling the toy free of my lips. My husband's eyes were dark, glazed over with lust. I knew he was picturing his cock in my mouth, and were it not up to me, I would have suggested he push his dick in my mouth while I worked the toy inside me. Or better yet, Alice help out.

Emmett took the toy from my grasp, and put it to my entrance. Despite the heat from my mouth, the toy was cold, and I yelped at the sensation. Instead of pushing it inside me, he teased my clit, running it up and down my slit, before moving it to my nipples, tracing them and raising them up with the chill. I moaned loudly. Yes, please. More of that, now...

"Jasper, put it inside me," Alice moaned, and even though he was her sub, she was pleading. He was teasing her, and she was lapping it up, pushing down her hips, begging him to put it deep inside her. "Fucking fuck me with it!"

The cold from my nipples disappeared, and a moment later, it was pressing deep inside me. "OH!" I cried out. The sensation was odd, but I loved it. I could feel every inch, just how far deep inside it went. The contrast was insane, and it made my eyes roll up into my head. Beside me, Alice was having a similar reaction.

"Fuck me Jasper! HARDER!" she screeched, and I begged Emmett in a similar way. I was pushing down on the toy as Alice was, desperate for more. I wanted to be fucked with it, and then fucked by my husband, I wanted to feel his hot dick inside me.

Apparently I'd said that out loud, because Emmett's grin spread further. "How much do you want me inside you Isabella?"

"So much," I gasped. "I... Emmett... Master... Please be inside me!"

The contrast was like heaven. He felt like an inferno inside me, consuming every sensation. His fingers dug into my hips, and he slammed hard back inside me, making me scream out with pleasure. My own hands sought for purchase, my left hand grasping the comforter, the right grabbing Alice's hand. She squeezed mine tightly, and I rolled my head to look at her for just a moment. Jasper's head was closer than I expected, sucking on her nipples as he worked the toy between her thighs, and I groaned.

"Kiss her," Emmett rasped, changing the angle inside me until I was screaming out. "Kiss her!"

My mouth smashed with Alice's, and the kiss instantly deepened. Our teeth clashed at the power of the kiss, and it was very nearly painful. When we pulled back for breath, our own breaths caught in our throats. Emmett and Jasper were kissing too.

"Oh fuck," Alice and I groaned as we watched our men's tongues meet and play together. My pussy instantly got slicker, my body reacting quickly and instantly to the sight. This was better than anything I'd ever fantisized. I'd never seen Emmett kiss anyone else before, and all I could think was, _God, when he kisses me, he must look just as sexy. _His jaw was more pronounced, his tongue kept darting as their lips parted for air, and while he pumped inside me, his muscles flexed and bulged. I wanted this moment to be burned in my memory forever.

Alice reached over, circling my clit with her delicate fingers, and I cried out, louder than before. Emmett was tugging on Jasper's bottom lip with his teeth, the way he did with me when he was getting rough and excited about the kiss. I could see their tongues meeting over and over again, as he hammered his hips into me. I realized Alice now on her knees, servicing Jasper's cock at the same time as she was pinching my clit. I wanted my hands somewhere, anywhere. My body was boiling. This was more than any person could ever take, the sheer pleasure was overwhelming.

I somehow managed to slip my fingers into Alice's pussy, thrusting them hard and fast inside of her. Her walls immediately clamped around me, and she was sopping wet. I played with her piercing, and she moaned loudly around Jasper's cock. I didn't even know where to look, everything was sexy beyond belief. When my husband finally broke apart from Jasper, I pulled him down for a deep, rough kiss that took my breath away and made the tight coil inside of me snap.

Yes, yes, "YES!"

* CtR *

Jacob was pissing me the hell off. He was happy we weren't moving, but he wasn't showing it at the moment. "Bella, calm down, we'll be there on time," he said in a soothing voice.

We were already ten minutes late, no thanks to him.

"Whatever Jake, just drive," I spat through gritted teeth. If it was one thing I hated to be, it was late. And sure, I was PMSing like no other, and I was tired as hell from a late night of Star Trek movies and making out with Emmett, but still. He didn't have to be such an idiot.

"I'm driving," he said, clearly annoyed with me too. I shuffled through the certificates we were handing out to our students today; it was the last day of classes from us, and I felt a little sad. I'd miss them, even though we'd have all new classes when school started next year.

We arrived, and raced as fast as we dared to the classroom. The students were waiting eagerly, anxious for the awards and prizes we'd promised them the month before, and a few even ran up to us, hugging us from the side, their D.A.R.E. shirts hanging loosely around their small bodies. "Officer McCarty, I did the worksheet on page fifteen! I finally finished!" exclaimed the smallest of the children, Riley.

"Good job!" I smiled encouragingly, and before long, we were passing out all the goods promised, and saying goodbye to all of our students. I caught sight of Riley crying at his table, head put down on his desk, and I slunk over as Jake entertained the kids with his radio.

"I don't want you to go, Officer McCarty," he hiccuped. "You're so pretty and nice."

"Riley, that's very sweet," I said, blushing a little. It was fairlly obvious he'd had a crush on me, but I was always a little bashful around a kid that had a crush on me.

"Well I want to be a cop like you someday, and I wanna learn how to from you!" he proclaimed proudly. His eyes were so wide and his face was so earnest, cheeks streaked with tears, my heart swelled with happiness.

"Well, someday when you're ready to learn how, maybe I can help you," I offered. He gave me a toothy grin, and dove in for a hug, and I stroked his hair for a minute before pulling back. "In the meantime, you be good and do your best in school, and someday you can be just like me, badge and all." Riley hugged me tightly once more before I stood, and said my goodbyes to everyone else.

I was dabbing away tears when we walked out of the parking lot. Jake was too, he was just hiding it better than I was, but I could hear the tell-tale sniffs behind me as we walked to our car. Those kids meant more to us than I think either of us would admit, or had even realized. I would truly miss them.

It was in this emotional state where I saw him again. It was nearly the same place I'd encountered him before, only this time he wasn't leaning against my car, he wasn't asking to speak with me alone, he wasn't smirking. He was leaning against what I assumed was his own car, and talking with a woman. A woman! I actually gasped, and Jake shot me an odd look as I tried to hide behind the car to see who it was.

A shot of strawberry blond later, and I realized he was chatting up Tanya... but that they were standing a lot closer than friends might. I tried to analyze the way they stood together, but of course Jacob had to interrupt my thoughts, _loudly. _So loudly Edward and Tanya stepped back and looked at us.

"Bella, let's get going, why are you acting so weird? I know it's sad but now you're just acting spacy..."

"It's fine Jake, really, let's just go," I said quietly, pulling my door open and moving to sink into the driver's seat.

"No, wait!" Edward's distinctive timbre shouted out. "Bella, can I...?" He sounded excited, friendly, and anxious.

Jake opened the other door to poke his head through and ask, "Is this the same guy that was bugging you before? Want me to tell him to get lost?"

"No, it's fine Jake, I'll be quick."

"You better be, it's lunchtime. I'm starved." Of course he was. The guy was a tree. He had a lot of stomach to fill.

"I'll be right back," I promised, and climbed back out of the car. Edward was waving goodbye to Tanya, who looked like she vaguely remembered me when I waved, giving me a small smile as she walked back into the school. The big grin, I noted, she saved for Edward.

"Bella, it's so good to see you!" he said, and for a moment, he seriously reminded me of a man in a musical; he was a song and dance away from being Gene Kelly. That grin, the way his eyes were lit up... There was more than friendship between he and Tanya, I could just tell.

"Hey Edward," I said, and he shocked the hell of out me by sweeping me into a huge bear hug, that reminded me of Emmett's hugs, both in exuberance and tightness. "Vest... tight..." I gasped, and he let me go. His verdant eyes were sparkling down at me, and he looked like a toothpaste ad.

"Sorry, I'm just... so glad to see you!" he gushed.

"Do I need to do a drug test on you?" I joked, and he threw his head back with laughter. My eyes widened, for even though I was happy to see him happy, I'd never imagined that a guy like Edward would be this... excitable. It seemed to go against his genetic makeup.

"I'm sure you noticed... Tanya..." His smile spread even further as I nodded. "Things have been going really well."

"Are you guys together now?" I asked. I figured I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Not yet, but I mean, it's going to happen," he said as he raked his hand through his hair. He looked boyish and young when he did it. "We're both going through a lot, I mean she's also done with her Domme, and Alice and I..." He broke off, and there was a little sadness in his expression, but he literally shook it off, closing his eyes and shaking his head quickly. "Tanya has been the best, and we're taking this whole thing slowly. We're not sure where we want it to lead, but I do know it's more than play."

"I'm so happy for you Edward," I smiled. "You deserve that."

"I wasn't sure I did, there for awhile," he said, "but Tanya's just proved to me that just maybe I do." His grin was infectious, and my mood was definitely improved because of him, but Jake was tapping on the hood of the car, watching us like a hawk. He was too over protective sometimes.

"Well..." I started, and Edward hugged me again, to my astonishment.

"He's waiting for you, sorry, I didn't want to hold you up."

"That's more than fine," I reassured him. "I'm just glad to know things are going well for you."

"I just also wanted to say, that I'm sorry I acted like a dick before. When we first met. Now don't go and say I didn't creep you out," he added quickly when I started to mock protest. "I was in a dark place then," he said cryptically. "But I think that's changing."

I didn't ask, I didn't pry. All I needed to know was that things in his life were turning around, and that he would most likely be just fine. "Well, maybe I'll see you around," I said. "It was good to see you again, Edward. Take care of yourself."

He nodded and smiled again, and it felt like goodbye. I may not ever see him again in my life, but it was a good moment. He felt at peace, and that was all I could ask for for him.

I waved, and walked back towards the car. Edward stayed in his spot, waving. Yup. Happy man. "What was that about?" Jake asked as I slammed the car door, turning the key in the ignition.

"Just wishing someone luck."

**A/N II: I love your reviews, and I'm sorry if I can't respond to you! It's not because I don't love you or salivate after each and every review! Ooh! And also, thank you so much for getting us to the 500th review! You guys rock my world. :-D I'd love more... ;-)**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well folks, the time has come. This is the last chapter in Consent to Release, only the epilogue is left. It's been great, and I love and appreciate each and every review and supportive message I've gotten over the last... well, more than a year now. I guess that's my signal to stop, huh? I just want to give everyone a huge THANK YOU for everything. Sorry I've been late on updating, life has been insanely busy, as I'm sure has been for all of you!  
**

**HUGE thanks go to larin20, EmmaleeWrites05 and sererah for supporting me throughout this fic, and for giving me fuckhot suggestions and advice. Hehe love you girls! **

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Twilight, nor Star Trek, nor Firefly, nor any franchise that may be recognizable here. I got a promotion at work, but not THAT big of one!**

I felt shaky all over. I'd done all kinds of things for my husband; we'd made love on every type of surface and in every kind of position, shared each other in the most intimate of ways with our best friends, taken control over each other's bodies in the best ways we knew how. I loved him unconditionally, completely, entirely. I would do anything for him, if he asked, and even if he didn't ask at all. I'd do it all.

But this leotard looking thing... the sky-high wig complete with headband... the Comm badge pinned to my left boob... I wasn't so sure.

Emmett was late home from work, which had given me more time to get his surprise ready. His birthday was in a week, but I wanted an early start to the celebration I had planned. Alice was awesome at orchestrating costumes, the props, dinner reservations, the hotel room, all of it. And she had gotten this down to a T. I looked exactly the way I was supposed to look, kinky black curls and all.

I just hoped I hadn't misread the signals that he'd sent, saying this costume, this Star Trek fantasy, was what he'd wanted. I'd never done the whole role-play thing before, and my heart was pounding with nervousness. My palms were sweaty.

I could hear the car door slam and the crunch of gravel outside. Shit! He was home... shit shit shit... get in position... Night #1 was about to commence... fuck!

"Babe?" Emmett called into the house as he shut and locked the door behind him. "Are you here?"

It was dark in the house; I'd done that on purpose. It's not easy to make your house look like the inside of the Starship Enterprise after all.

"I'm upstairs," I called, the tone of my voice quaking slightly. I cleared my throat and tried my soft, lilting, English/Greek accent I'd been practicing. "Imzadi, I'm in our room." My leg was bouncing up and down, which I fought to still.

"Imzadi? Babe, what-" Emmett paused, from what I could hear; he was just outside the door. "Oh my God," he moaned and it _sounded _like a good moan. I could hear the clunk of his head on the door now, and I could picture him squeezing his eyes tight shut, utterly turned on.

"Come in," I purred and the door slowly swung open. Emmett staggered in the room, pants already tented. Yes and please... I licked my lips and beckoned him to me. "I sense you're feeling aroused, excited," I said in my best Deanna Troi voice. I stood from the edge of our bed, which I had done my best to recreate into the beiges, pastels, and dark tones used on The Next Generation.

"Yes... Counselor," he stammered. "You might say that..." He was just as nervous and excited as I was, and far more handsome than William T. Riker could ever hope to be. He loosened his tie, keeping his darkening eyes on me. I took a step towards him and he twitched. "Baby..."

"I can help you with whatever is troubling you," I continued, swallowing hard and forcing myself to hold back from flinging myself into his arms. He was severely lickable when he looked at me that way, like he was about to pounce. "Imzadi, you're so tense."

"What a surprise," he choked out, raking me from head to toe until I felt completely and utterly devoured. His eyes drifted over my breasts, which I had propped up into my most revealing bra, pouring up out of the top of my uniform, which felt like it had been painted onto me, it was so tight. I looked down, and saw what he could see; my nipples were pressing hard against the gray fabric, perfectly outlined through the thin material of my costume.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say next. _Quick, Bella, think of something... anything... You've only seen The Next Generation a million times!_ _What do you remember about Betazoids? Something about __Lwaxana Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed... __FOCUS! _And then it hit me. "Alice asked me to be a part of her wedding ceremony," I said, and Emmett lost focus for a moment, small frown lines appearing at the corner of his mouth. I hoped he'd catch on quickly; see where I was going with this. "So I'd like to show you my wedding outfit."

I could almost hear the little clicks going on in his head as I spoke the words. The grin was back and bigger than ever. His eyes followed my hand as it slid to the back of the leotard. My purpose was double fold; one, I could get out of this damn thing while being in character, and two, I could tell he wanted me naked. The zipper slowly slid down the back, and I nearly sighed in relief as it loosened its grip on my body. Emmett's eyes widened as the gray fabric slid off my shoulders.

When the fabric was gone, I stepped out of my clothes, rather than kick them away. Licking my lips, I walked closer to Emmett. I loved being naked when he was fully clothed. Even though I was clearly in control of this scene, he was still in control of my body, and I loved feeling like he held some power over me. I didn't know if it would always be like this, but I loved when it was.

"That's... that's beautiful," Emmett said, his voice cracking. He was still eying me hungrily, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Imzadi," I whispered, reaching for him. The word didn't seem so strange now, it felt reverent. It meant the first person whose soul touched mine, my "first", so to speak. And while Emmett wasn't my physically first lover, he was the first and only one to reach my heart, to connect with me.

We reached for each other at the same time, my hands gripping the collar of his shirt tightly, dragging him to me. Emmett palmed my ass, dragging me against his clothed, hard body. Definitely hard in all places...

"D-Deanna?" he stumbled. "What do you sense from me?" Emmett was struggling with the role play aspect as well. It was something we'd never tried before. "Like, can you sense what I'm going to do to you tonight?"

My heart leapt in my throat. "Imzadi, I sense love, arousal, and excitement. I trust you... I'm in your hands."

"Can I ask one more question?" His lips ghosted over my throat, nipping in my favorite spot right at my collarbone. His hands were wandering further south, between my cheeks. My breath caught in my throat.

"Anything," I whispered.

"Did you bring something with chocolate?"

I smirked. This part of Deanna Troi, I could relate to the most, and I was most excited about sharing with Emmett. I pulled away from his arms, walking towards the nightstand, and held up a bottle of chocolate sauce, something I'd been promised would be less sticky than Hershey's. "Are you sure you're not empathic too?" I grinned.

* CtR *

Emmett set down the remote after pausing the movie we were in the middle of. Serenity sat frozen on the screen.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I complained. I wanted to see more of Jayne. If I was honest, he reminded me a lot of my husband. All muscle and hard body... was it hot in here or was it just me?

"I just remembered!" He looked like a kid at Christmas. Screw Jayne, I wanted a live show of my man. "Jasper's bought Alice a ring. He said I could tell you, cuz unlike Ali, you can keep a secret."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, sitting up excitedly from my slouched position on the couch. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as he is," Emmett grinned broadly. "And if we're not best man and maid of-"

"Matron," I corrected.

"Whatever of honor, I'm going to be pissed!"

I laughed. "Assuming she says yes."

Emmett looked utterly alarmed, eyes widening with scandal. "You think she might not?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying, you never know." Alice was crazy about Jasper, even though they'd only been together for a few months officially. I knew she'd say yes in a heartbeat, but I'd always been taught never to assume things. I'd assumed things with Edward and I'd been dead wrong. Lesson learned.

He frowned and sat back on the couch. "I guess you're right. I forgot how scared I was when I planned on proposing to you. I was terrified you'd say no."

I stroked his hand reassuringly. "It never even occurred to me to say no. I was... I _am _so in love with you, I barely hesitated!"

"I remember," he smirked. "And you didn't hesitate to take off your clothes less than five minutes later either."

I playfully punched him in the arm before pulling myself flush against him in his lap. "Shut up," I murmured into his neck. I left a trail of kisses there, and his arms tightened around me. "Emmett..." I bit at his earlobe. He groaned loudly and tilted his face for me to kiss him, our tongues meeting and pressing together, sliding slowly together. Memories of that night, the night I agreed to be his wife, bombarded me. When he got down on one knee while we were watching the eleven o'clock news in bed, when we made love for hours and I knew I'd never love another the way I love him, not even if I lived to be a hundred years old. He was my match in every way, and it was more true today than it was back then.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he groaned when we finally pulled back, seemingly hours later. I looked up at my gorgeous, sexy husband, whose hands were tousled from my fingers running through it, warm and full of life, and judging by the lump just under my thigh, very aroused. My heart tripped in my chest. My God, how I love this man...

"Do you think... that it's time?"

"Time?" I was steeped in Emmett so much that I couldn't recall what we'd been talking about before, much less be aware of what he was talking about now. "What?"

"For us..." He distracted me for a moment by sweeping his fingers along the gap between my shirt and pants, making me shiver. "... to quit being Master and submissive, and make a baby."

It wasn't a shock, or a surprise. We'd discussed it so many times before, knew it was where we wanted to go with our marriage, and sooner rather than later. I wanted to be a young mom, and I knew my career could be put on hold. A family was important to me, to us. We hadn't been to Rouge in a long time now, months in fact. I enjoyed that aspect of our lives, but it was something we could do together in our bedrooms or in Jasper and Alice's playroom when we had time, it didn't have to be our lifestyle for us to enjoy it still, and it didn't have to be Master/sub every time we did it either. I knew the answer without another thought. "Yes."

* CtR *

Warrant was blasting through my room. I didn't care about Cherry Pies, I just wanted to sleep. Emmett had worn me out on our first night of trying. I knew I wasn't close to my cycle, and it was only the first night without taking the pill, but damn it was fun to practice. Ever since our trips to Rouge, and all the experimentation we'd done, we were a lot more explosive in bed, and I was proud of the fact that our child would be conceived out of passion and absolute love.

"Answer that damn phone," Emmett grunted into the pillow, laying on his stomach and cradling his pillow like he'd held me as we fell asleep. "Or throw it out the window, I don't care."

"Fucking Alice," I moaned as the light from the phone seared my eyeballs, blinding me like I was looking at the sun. "What?" I yawned, trying to sound ferocious but failing miserably.

"I'm engaged!"

"At three in the morning?" I'm not a nice person when I'm awoken suddenly, I fully admit it.

"BELLA, did you hear me?" Alice ignored my grouchy words. "I'm ENGAGED! Jasper PROPOSED!"

"Congratulations sweetie, I'm so happy for you guys."

"I wish you could have seen how nervous he was! His face gave it all away, I knew from the start what he was about to do. It was adorable. I even think he was sweating!" she gushed, filling me in with every detail from what sounded like an elaborately romantic and slightly complicated proposal during which Jasper hid the ring in some chocolate mousse. There had been an awkward moment when Alice wanted to do food play, dipped her finger in the whipped cream, and found the ring, but she seemed gleeful and ecstatic. "He's just gone to draw us a bath, I'm definitely ready for some proposal sex!" she added.

"You haven't yet?" I was surprised.

"Well... we made love a lot..." she said, and I caught her gist quickly. I had this image of Jasper with a ball and chain or some wedding "theme" like that.

"Say no more!" I laughed sleepily. "You guys are really perfect for each other."

"I know! And all thanks to you and Emmett, you little matchmakers you! You're going to be my maid of honor, of course," she added, very seriously.

"Matron!" I exclaimed. Emmett chuckled beside me, and I socked him in the arm. Butt.

"Same difference," Alice said. "Anyways, I'm off to have a little fun with my fiancé..." she paused, clearly rolling the word over in her head, whispering once more." Wow... OK, night Bella!"

"Night Mrs. Whitlock," I teased, and she giggled before hanging up.

Emmett pulled me closer to him as we drifted off to sleep again.

Things were changing. Major parts of our lives were about to shift, be altered forever. Things would have to be sacrificed, decisions needed to be made with a little more weight put on the consequences. But I was ready. We were ready. I didn't know if we could have our cake and eat it too, but I wanted to try.

I fell asleep with Emmett, warm and comforting beside me. The only way I'd have it.

**A/N II: Only the epi to go... whatcha think? :-)**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it, the end of the road. They've been through a lot in the last oh, nearly 2 years. I can't believe I started writing this story when I was (miserable) in Hawaii. Now I'm (less miserable) in Oregon, and lightyears away from the person I was when I first started writing this. I'm sure you, my lovely readers, have noticed that, and hopefully, you're all still with me! You've been amazingly supportive, and for that, I thank you. Thanks to larin20 and EmmaleeWrites05 who have been there since day one. I love you girls! Thanks for all of your ideas, support, beta skills, and friendship. An equal thanks goes out to everyone who has read and reviewed my little story here. Without you I wouldn't have kept going. :-)  
**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you... I'm not SM! She don't write no porn... ;-)**

Emmett ripped off my panties with his teeth, and I panted, arching towards him. His breath fanned against my dripping wet pussy, and I screamed out. "Emmett! Oh God! M-m-master!"

Just because we didn't go to Rouge or consistently study BDSM anymore didn't mean that sometimes I just wanted him to take full control of me, to be the master of my body. And right now, as he dove his tongue straight into my waiting body, making my toes curl in need, it never more apparent just how much control he still had over me. Would always have.

"Fuck, baby!" I cried out, winding my fingers into his hair, tugging and pulling him even closer.

"Babe... air..." he gasped, and I loosened my grip, keeping him close. Yeah, I wanted him to breathe, but I really wanted him to fuck me with his tongue. He did as I wished, plunging his long tongue inside of me and writhing it inside me until I could practically see stars in front of my eyes. Goddamn it felt good...

Since Molly had been born nearly three years ago, we never went out to Rouge anymore, and Jasper and Alice were busy with their own little bundle of joy on the way now, so we didn't have as much group fun as we used to, but there were times like these, times when I was so goddamned horny, that this was all I wanted.

"I told you not to cum yet, baby, don't cum!" Emmett growled, and the vibrations of it made my pussy quiver even more, threatening to push me over the edge. "You don't want to be punished, do you?"

I whimpered and shook my head violently. He'd already threatened that if I didn't obey him, he wouldn't let me have his cock, and we just couldn't have that. Neither he nor I wanted to see me punished. "I'll be good," I gasped.

"That's my girl," he smirked, and leaned down to attach his lips around my clit again, sucking hard.

I screamed, fighting with every muscle in my body not to be overcome, to let the tension build still further. I focused on my breathing, everything I had been taught over our months of exploration. I was so much better at this now, and so was Emmett. We could push and pull each other, and drag each other to our limits until we couldn't stand it anymore. It was incredible.

"I'm so close," I gasped, warning him after a few minutes. The things he was doing, they were sinful and wonderful and amazing, and it was taking me right to the edge.

He pulled back, grinning at me, and lightly blew on my clit. The cold made me shiver, my pussy clenching, wishing he were inside me, to fill me. It had been a long week, much too long without him.

"Please," I whispered, and he kissed the insides of my thighs, looking right up at me intensely as he did so. He moved up my body, leaving tender kisses over my body; he left marks on my hipbones, and just underneath my nipple, teasing me with his cock at the same time. He was so close to where I needed him; I started bucking my hips towards him. The tip of his cock slipped inside me, and we both groaned with need. "Emmett, I need your cock!"

He growled at my words, biting my nipple lightly, before positioning himself at my entrance and plunging inside me. We cried out in unison, and I wrapped myself around him, pulling him in deeper. No matter how many times we did this, it still felt as incredible as the first time... maybe even better. We knew what we were doing now, and the more we knew about each other and ourselves, the better it was. Maybe that was the best gift Rouge had given us.

As we moved faster, our mouths met, though we were mostly panting into each others mouths. This was what I wanted, needed. Him, him, and more of him. Sure, it was fun to play with our friends, but he was who kept me stable, who knew my body best, who made my heart pound or skip a beat. I prayed that would never change.

"Emmett," I gasped as he bit lightly on my neck. I'd have a mark there, and I couldn't exactly wear a scarf at work. At the moment, I didn't care, but I'd pound on him a little in the morning. "Tell me I can cum... I can't wait anymore!" My fingernails were digging into his ass now, trying to pull him closer and feel him fill me.

"Isabella, cum now!" he grunted, slipping his hand between us to rub circles around my clit. The stimulation was exactly what I needed, and I found myself tightening around him hard and fast, gasping out my orgasm, and nearly drawing blood out of Emmett's shoulders from how tightly I was clutching him to me. Warmth spread throughout my body, tension fully released from my body, and I could feel Emmett give his last few thrusts before joining me in a sticky, blissful haze.

He rolled off of me moments later, pulling me on top of his chest, his fingers stroking up and down my spine. I placed kisses all over his chest, on his chin and jaw, over his lips, much sweeter than before.

For the briefest of flashes, as he kissed me, I thought of nights we'd shared with Alice and Jasper, and how Emmett and Jasper had shared as many passionate moments as Alice and I had. My body ached when I thought of their hands exploring, gripping; the way their mouths tasted each other. Remembering one particular night were they did slightly more than explore with each other, with Alice and I watching in pure lust and delight, I felt my body start to stir with desire again. I wiggled my hips against Emmett now, and he groaned.

"Little minx, was that not enough for you?" he asked, amused.

"I was just remembering... that night with you and Jasper..." I said, and grinned widely as a blush started to spread over his cheeks. I loved that my husband explored his sexuality, and didn't deny that the night had never happened.

"Well now you know how I felt whenever I saw you and Alice go at it," he smirked, tucking my hair over my ear.

"Maybe we should stop talking about this, it's making me want to call them up and arrange something, but with Ali about to pop, that's really not-" I gasped as Emmett slid his fingers inside of me as I spoke. I pushed my hips down, begging for more.

"Excited are we?" he grinned, kissing me as I moved over his fingers. "Maybe we should call them anyways. Alice could be on top..."

I moaned louder and realized hazily that his cock was hard again, and my ass was bouncing off of it. It was tempting to ask him to go there, tonight I was more than turned on enough to do it, and there was a bottle of lube in the drawer next to us...

And then there was a knock on the door. "Mama! Mama! Bad dream!"

"Fuck!" Emmett hissed and we jumped apart as Molly rattled the doorknob. Thank God for locks. I raced to grab my t-shirt off of the floor, far off into the corner where Emmett had thrown it more than an hour ago, and tried to tame the beast on my head, AKA my sex hair. Emmett was pulling on his boxers, jumping up and down on one leg towards his own shirt.

"MAAAAAAAAAA" Molly shrieked. "MAMA PLEEEEEEEASE!"

"She never even calls for me," Emmett pouted. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He looked so dejected that his daughter was calling for me instead.

"I gave her an extra cookie today," I laughed, unlocking the door now that we were decent.

"I let her eat a lollypop when we watched Doctor Who this morning!" Emmett protested, and I unlocked the door as he muttered behind me about how maybe she'd like the Daleks better than Cybermen.

Molly didn't look tired or upset at all when I opened the door, much to my relief. I'd been expecting tears and quivering lips. She was exactly like her father when she was upset, all dimples and pouty lips and giant blue eyes. I couldn't resist either of them. But now she looked angelic, excited like she was getting away with something. Well, it was past nine o'clock. She really was getting away with something: being up past her bedtime.

"Mama, I had bad dreams," she informed me as I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into our room. Emmett had opened the window so it didn't smell like sex, and I sat us down on the recliner because our sheets had stains no child should ever see or feel from her parents.

As I sat on the cold leather chair, I asked, "What kinds of bad dreams Molly Moo?"

She giggled at her nickname, and then told me, "There was a monster chasing me."

"What kind of monster baby?" Emmett asked, kneeling beside us and stroking her blonde curls. They were just starting to darken in the last few months, just like mine had at her age. She really was a hybrid of the two of us.

"It was big!" She stretched her arms out for effect. "And silver! And they went clank, clank, clank!"

I glared at Emmett. This whole letting-our-three-year-old-watch-Doctor-Who thing obviously wasn't such a great idea, if she was getting nightmares about one of the robot alien things. He flinched and shrugged at me, before turning back to Molly.

"I promise Molly Dolly, those weren't real. They were on the TV, just like the Borg, and the Replicators, and the Storm Troopers..." He shot me another sheepish look, to which I just rolled my eyes. No wonder my child was having nightmares. She was getting a robot fest like no other.

"Let's make a list of happy things to dream about," I suggested, and Molly and I started making suggestions. Ladybugs, kittens (like the one Daddy had promised her for her next birthday), pink crayons, bubbles, her teddy bear named Allie (after her auntie of course), and flowers all made her list. My little girly girl. Of course Emmett also had to throw in his own two cents, so our list also included spaceships, model airplanes, Wii, and Mommy made the list as well. That last one earned him a peck on the lips.

"Do you think you have enough good things to dream about now?" I asked, noticing her eyes were droopy. Thank God. I had unfinished business with her father I had to attend to.

Molly nodded sleepily, and reached out for Emmett. He looked as pleased as punch when she did, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. "Bed, Daddy?" she asked.

He kissed her on the cheek and promised her another bedtime story. I groaned inwardly even as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Emmett's bedtime stories sometimes lasted twenty minutes or longer, all of them about his childhood, and each more elaborate and improbable than the next. Once I had caught him retelling Raiders of the Lost Ark to her as if he'd lived it.

Hmm... Indiana Jones... a whip... Emmett looked good in leather... God, I was so easily distracted. I filed that particular fantasy away for later, and concentrating on remaking the bed. The mood from earlier was decidedly gone, even if I did plan on loving on him a little more before falling asleep.

I was resting my eyes as Emmett came back into the room. He quickly pulled me into his arms, nuzzling my neck and reaching up the back of my t-shirt as he did. "She wanted to tell me about tribbles again."

"Good Lord, she'll never get a date," I groaned and he frowned.

"Hey, you went out with me," he protested.

"Hmm, you got lucky," I said, tracing his lips with my fingertips.

He grabbed my wrist, stilling my hand so he could place kisses on the pads of my fingers. "Yes, I did." He was so sincere, I melted. I'd yell at him about the scary shows later. Right now I was just a wife and mother, lucky to have so much love in my life.

"So did I," I said, leaning forward for a kiss. Yup. Lucky alright.

**A/N II: *tear* That's all she (AKA me) wrote! Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. It's been fun! Let me know what you thought about our lovers. ;-)**


End file.
